Breaking Down Walls
by Googlekins
Summary: Love recognizes no barriers. It jumps hurdles, leaps fences, & penetrates walls to arrive at its destination full of hope.
1. Chapter 1

Breaking down walls

By Googlekins

Chapter 1

**A/N: I can not express how helpful and inspiring your REVIEWS are. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Thought I wish I did.**

**Thank you to my Beta SwansAndQueens**

Emma Swan swirled her whiskey absentmindedly, her fingertips clutching the frosted glass by its rim. The amber liquid churned smoothly as she stared at it, unseeing; her bright green eyes normally so full of sparkle and life were dulled by the growing ache inside her.

She first noticed a shift in dynamic at the mine collapse. It was in the smoldering expression on Regina Mills' face as she all but begged for help to save Henry. In the way Regina had fixed her with a gaze that would turn embers to a wild flame, the brunette's eyes flicking rapidly from Emma's eyes to her lips and back again. Stepping towards Emma, Regina had been impossibly close. Emma could feel her hot breath on her face. In the moment, Emma hadn't given it much thought. Regina was simply a mother, desperate for her child's safety. But for a brief moment, Regina had opened up. Emma saw a flash of what was inside Regina, though it was seemingly insignificant at the time; Emma had turned away, resigned to the belief that it was all her imagination.

The next time Emma saw Regina's eyes flicker with humanity, they reflected a burning fire. A fire blazing all around them, Regina's honey eyes pleaded with Emma not to leave her as she lay on the floor with the fire raging out of control. As Emma had yanked her arm out of Regina's hand and ran through the fire, she knew the brunette had believed she'd been abandoned. The look on Regina's face when Emma had returned reminded her once again, this carnivorous, powerful woman was indeed human. As Emma carried her out, she felt herself being watched by the woman slumped in her arms. Stumbling through the debris, into the street, Emma was only half surprised when that stone cold Mayoral attitude slammed back into place as Regina criticized the manor in which she was saved. Emma had walked away, feeling another small glimmer of something not yet known pulling at her heart.

Emma sighed, coming out of her trance, lifting the glass to her lips and snapping her head back as she sent its entire contents down her throat, taking comfort in the burning sensation spreading through her body. Slamming the glass down on the table in front of her, she grabbed her cell phone, her fingers flying over the numbers as if of their own volition. Setting the phone to her ear, she waited. After only two rings, she heard the sweet, familiar voice of Ruby.

"Hello?" Ruby waited but heard nothing. Turning her head to quickly check her caller ID, Ruby spoke again, cautiously.

"Emma? Is that you?" There was no reply. Ruby could hear Emma breathing in the open line.

"Emma, what's wrong?" Emma felt a lump form in her throat, and cursed herself for letting the alcohol haze her emotional control.

"I'm coming over!" was all Emma heard as the line went dead.

Laying her phone down on the table in front of her, Emma waited. She looked at her glass and decided against filling it again. She was already experiencing difficulty forming a thought, let alone analyzing a feeling that had been brewing inside her for months.

She could think of nothing else, her dreams haunted by Regina Mills, her thoughts consumed by the menacing brunette. Emma took a deep breath and closed her eyes, desperately trying to steady the whirlwind that threatened to devour her.

"Get a grip, Em." She whispered out loud to herself. "Get a goddamned grip!"

Emma heard the front door to her apartment open. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Mary Margaret shuffle elegantly through, flashing a contented smile at Emma when she noticed the blonde. Emma tried to return it, realizing she'd failed as she saw Mary Margaret's face take on a sympathetic expression.

"Emma," she said in her trademark soft tone. "What is it?"

Emma turned her gaze back to the table in front of her, tracing her index finger around the top of her empty glass. Mary Margaret came into view beside her as she took a seat next to Emma, waiting patiently.

"I don't understand." Emma finally spoke, peering through the corners of her eyes at Mary Margaret. "I don't know what…to do." she spoke quietly, turning her head to Mary Margaret fully. Confusion colored Mary Margaret's face as she minutely shook her head, trying to understand Emma.

"Do about what, exactly?" she asked, her brow furrowing. Kind eyes locked with Emma's, urging her to continue. With a sigh, Emma opened her mouth to speak just as the front door flew open violently.

Emma and Mary Margaret snapped their heads in the direction of the intrusion, gawking open-mouthed at a very frazzled looking Ruby, panting heavily. Mary Margaret raised a single eyebrow, taking in the slightly comical scene Ruby was providing. A glance to Emma indicated the blonde was unaffected. Emma's face remained passive while Ruby approached, coming to stand between the two seated woman.

"Em! You ok?" Ruby breathed heavily as she spoke, placing a hand on Emma's shoulder. Emma just looked up at her with dulled green eyes.

"Rubes, what are you doing here?" Mary Margaret grabbed her attention, Ruby looked over at her.

"Em, she called my cell phone," Ruby turned back to Emma. "Why didn't you say anything?" she asked.

The alcohol getting the better of her once more, Emma felt a single tear escape her eyelashes, falling quickly down her face and onto her red leather jacket. Ruby kneeled on the floor and pulled Emma around in her chair to face her completely.

"Em. What's going on? You're freakin' me out a little bit." Ruby watched Emma's face as the blonde anxiously searched for a way to explain something she didn't even understand herself.

"I can't explain it," Emma tried, opening and closing her mouth a few times as she searched for the right words. Any words.

"It can't be possible." Emma shook her head.

Mary Margaret slipped onto the floor next to Ruby, kneeling in front of Emma and taking one of her clammy hands, holding it firmly.

"What can't be possible?" The teacher's voice was calm. Calm enough to soothe Emma's warring emotions slightly.

"I…I'm supposed to hate her." Emma mumbled, looking down at her hand in Mary Margaret's, her knuckles turning white as she squeezed.

"Who?" Ruby asked, shaking her head puzzled.

Emma simply looked at Ruby, then back to Mary Margaret, seeing realization settling into her roommate's eyes.

"Regina," Mary Margaret sighed. Emma only nodded as she watched her friend's face for any sign of repugnance. She found none. Mary Margaret's face remained kind, even understanding.

"Wait, what?" Ruby asked, clearly having difficulty grasping the situation. Emma kept her eyes on Mary Margaret who looked over at Ruby, silently willing her to comprehend on her own. After a few beats, Mary Margaret watched as the situation hit Ruby like a punch in the face. Ruby's jaw fell open for an instant before she slammed it shut, biting her tongue.

"Holy Cumquat!" she exclaimed loudly as her eyebrows shot up.

Mary Margaret rolled her eyes as Emma continued her stoicism. Mary Margaret returned her attention to the blonde whose hand she was still holding.

"Em," she said, drawing the blonde's eyes to her own, "how long have.. I mean, when…how?" her tone was light, nonjudgmental.

Emma opened her mouth, pausing momentarily before speaking.

"I have no idea." she felt her eyes fill with tears, her bottom lip quivering slightly.

"Hey." Ruby took hold of Emma's other hand. "No worries, babe!" Ruby smiled, trying to restore some confidence back into her friend.

Emma knew these two women showering her with support were trying to help. She also knew nothing they could say or do would help until she herself understood exactly what was going on inside her. She didn't know the _What, _though something had definitely shifted deep within her. She didn't know the _Why, _or even the _How, _least of all the _When._

It had been gradual. Steady, but gradual. Pinpointing the exact moment she'd fallen in love with Regina Mills was impossible.

Emma froze. _In love?_ she thought. Like a blinding light exploding inside her, Emma realized with absolute conviction exactly what was happening. Or had happened.

"Em?" Mary Margaret questioned when Emma had been silent too long for her liking.

"Hmm?" the blonde absentmindedly replied.

"Are you…ok?" Mary Margaret asked cautiously. Emma blinked. Letting go of her friend's hands, she stood up abruptly. Shaking her head, trying to clear it, she walked briskly to the front door. Turning the knob, she opened the door with purpose. Before walking out, she turned to her friends who where scrambling to their feet.

"Wait here!" They paused awkwardly, watching Emma, bewildered. "I need to talk to Henry."

Mary Margaret and Ruby watched her leave, each of them lost in their own thoughts at what had just been revealed to them. Mary Margaret chewed on her lower lip and glanced at Ruby, still staring at the door Emma had just exited.

"Rubes?"

Ruby looked at her questioningly.

"Did that actually just happen?" Mary Margaret asked. Ruby's answer was a simple smile, which was returned with enthusiasm.

"Are you freaked?" she asked Ruby, who slowly shook her head firmly, indicating she was by no means _freaked._

"Me neither." Mary Margaret stated confidently.

Emma swayed slightly as she walked down Main Street, still feeling some effects of the whiskey. She knew Henry would be getting out of his session with Dr. Hopper soon. She didn't know why she had to talk to Henry about whatever was happening, she only knew it as the simple truth it was. She had no plan of execution as she approached Dr. Hopper's office building. Henry emerged the moment she reached the door. Freezing in place, Emma tried to quell her sudden panic as the mousy-haired little boy spotted her.

"EMMA!" he greeted her excitedly as she walked closer, wrapping his little arms around her and burying his face in her stomach. She hugged him tightly until he pulled back and grinned happily up at her.

"Hey, kid, how was your session?" Emma asked, still trying to quiet her raging heartbeat. Henry laughed as she tousled his unkempt hair.

"Eh, it was ok," he shrugged. "What are you doing here? Did my mom ask you to pick me up?" he asked, unable to contain his hopeful exuberance.

Smiling apologetically, Emma shook her head. Henry looked slightly disappointed.

"She'll probably be here soon, then," he whispered. "You should go," he told her, trying not to sound defeated.

"I know," Emma bent down until they were eye to eye, "but I need to talk to you real quick." Henry nodded, watching her intently.

"Ok.."

Emma thought for a moment as Henry watched her patiently.

"Ok. Here's the thing.." Emma began, jumping slightly as her phone rang in her pocket.

Grumbling to herself, she pulled it out and flipped it open hastily as Henry looked on and giggled.

"Hello?" she said sounding a bit more annoyed than she intended.

"Ms. Swan. Am I interrupting something?" The sound of Regina's voice sent tremors down Emma's spine.

"Uhh.. Umm. No! Of course not." Emma lied, feeling more than a little self-conscious.

"Well, since you're free, I was hoping you wouldn't mind picking Henry up from his session this evening."

Emma listened, stunned that Regina was willingly asking her for help. There was a pause on the other end of the line, as Emma heard Regina clear her throat.

"I would really appreciate it. I'm stuck in this council meeting for at least another half hour." Emma smiled despite herself, still saying nothing.

"Please. Ms. Swan."

Emma bared her teeth in a full on grin.

"It would be my pleasure, Madam Mayor."

"Thank you," was Regina's curt reply before the line was cut off.

Closing her phone and placing it back in her pocket, she reached down and pulled Henry's hand into her own.

"Looks like I _am_ taking you home, kid!" She smiled down at him. He yelped giddily as she pulled him onto the street and headed towards the Mayor's mansion.

"We can have a chat on the way!" Henry was almost bubbling over with joy. Emma nodded thoughtfully.

"So, what did you wanna talk about?" Henry began.

Emma glanced down at him as they walked, his bright eyes waiting expectantly.

"Well," Emma paused, her emotions suddenly whipping around inside her. She felt panic rising quickly, and closed her eyes to stomp it out.

Henry sensed her apprehension and stopped walking, yanking her arm when she didn't stop with him.

"Emma. Tell me," Henry begged, suddenly feeling worried and anxious. Seeing Emma like this was unsettling, and it scared him. Kneeling down on one knee in front of Henry, still holding onto his hand, Emma suddenly felt courage swelling inside her.

"Henry? Have you ever had a feeling you couldn't explain, or felt something that didn't make any sense to you?"

Henry eyed her carefully as he thought, his lips pursing together.

"I think so."

Emma smiled at him.

"What if I told you I was having feelings for someone?" Emma spoke softly, watching Henry's face.

"What sort of feelings?" Henry quirked an eyebrow.

"I'm not exactly sure of that myself." Emma stood up as they started walking again.

"Ok, well.. Are they good feelings or bad feelings?" Henry asked

"Good. I think it's good" Emma said, more to herself than to Henry. Henry glanced up at her sideways, smirking.

"Then I say tell me more!" he laughed.

Emma peered down at him, smiling. "What do you wanna know?"

"For starters, WHO do you have feelings for?"

This time it was Emma who stopped, Henry almost being yanked off his feet as he stumbled backwards.

"Emma?" he looked up at her when he found his footing again, "who?" Emma was looking at him with an expression he couldn't recognize.

"Your mom," Emma said so quietly Henry almost missed it.

His mouth fell open in utter shock as he stared at Emma as if she'd grown a second head. Shock turned to anger, which turned to sadness all within a single moment. Shaking his head in disbelief, he dropped Emma's hand from his own.

"How could you have feelings for HER?" He nearly spat his words at her. Emma felt a wrenching pain in her chest. The look of betrayal on Henry's face was breaking her heart.

"Henry, please. Try to understand." Emma tried to reach for him, but he took a step back, recoiling as a few tears escaped down his cheeks.

"No. She's evil, Emma. You can't. It's not right! You're supposed to defeat her!" Henry yelled, his tiny hands balled into fists by his sides.

Emma tried again to reach for him, this time catching him around his shoulders. Struggling violently against her embrace, Henry pushed and squirmed until his muscles were lax with exhaustion. Sinking to the cold asphalt, Emma kneeled as she rocked Henry, her hand running soothing lines up and down his back as he quietly sniffled. Placing her lips on top of his head, she kissed his hair.

"Henry, she isn't evil." She felt Henry tense, but he made no motion to pull away, so she continued.

"Think for a minute, Henry," Emma hoped she was getting through to him, "wasn't there a time when you were happy?" Emma felt the body she was holding against her relax further into her arms. "Wasn't there a time when you loved her?" Henry pulled away slowly, but stayed wrapped up in Emma. Looking up into her eyes, something clicked inside him.

He did remember his mom's smile. The way she laughed. He remembered Sunday pancakes and playing games in the snow. He remembered her telling him stories before bed and kissing his nose every night for as far back as his memory would go. He could even recall one Christmas morning when she had the flu; he was 7, and she had managed to make him a delicious breakfast of ice cream and cookies, helped him open presents, and played with him all day, all the while fighting a fever, body aches, nausea, and chills.

He had gotten so caught up in the idea of her being the so-called "Evil Queen," he'd lost everything else.

Emma watched the dejection fall away from his face as she locked his eyes with her own.

"Henry?" She reached a hand up to his head, smoothing his hair back. "What is it?"

Henry swallowed against the soreness of his throat.

"What are you going to do?" he asked her cautiously.

Letting go of Henry and standing up, Emma pulled Henry up with her, taking his hand in hers again. Henry kept his eyes on her as she started walking down the street again, her expression thoughtful and sad.

"I dunno, kid," she sighed, "I'm still.. I mean, I just ..It's something I don't understand myself," she paused, "At least, not yet, anyway."

Emma glanced down at Henry, who seemed to be processing the information more easily.

He looked straight ahead and set his jaw firmly, raising his chin and puffing out his chest, doing his best impression of a royal prince. Emma allowed herself a tiny smirk, watching him cautiously.

"You'll have to break them, you know," he spoke, his voice calm, and balanced.

Emma frowned at him as he glanced up at her for a moment before returning his gaze to the road in front of him.

"Her walls," he clarified. "I can help…if you like," and he squeezed her hand. Emma felt her insides flutter as she squeezed back.

"Thanks, kid," was all she could say, not trusting her voice to remain steady through the tears she felt once again prickling at her eyelashes.

Once Henry had been safely home, Emma walked slow and aimlessly, lost in the chaotic musings inside her head. He'd hugged her waist before walking through his front door. She'd told him to have a good night, and he looked at her with eyes that seemed to peer straight into her very being. His face no longer conveyed hurt or anger. His eyes had softened, and his expression was far from hurt. Henry smiled at her, small but genuinely, and, with a dip of his head, had closed the door gently.

Emma knew he was far from being able to fully accept what she was going through. She was having difficulty with the concept herself. However, she did know with absolute confidence, Henry would be by her side no matter the outcome. No matter how confused or lost she felt, that knowledge lifted a heavy weight off her consciousness.

Spotting a pair of headlights ahead, Emma shook her head, clearing her mind as she moved over to let the car pass by. The black Mercedes slowed as it approached in front of Emma, a slight squeak sounding, as it stopped next to her. Emma bent down as the passenger side window was lowered, revealing a very tired looking Regina Mills, watching her from the driver's seat. Dark circles under her eyes gave her the appearance of a woman ten years her senior. Her skin was slightly pale, and her usually perfect hair seemed lifeless and flat. Emma wondered briefly if Regina had slept at all in the past few nights. _She's beautiful, _Emma thought. Emma pursed her lips into a tight smile as she nodded her head once.

"Madam Mayor," she greeted. "Henry's safe and sound. I told him to start on his homework." She watched Regina watching her. "He is probably finished by now."

Regina just looked at her, dull eyes searching Emma's face.

"Regina?" Emma asked cautiously, "Are you alright?"

With a sharp intake of breath and a shake of her head, Regina cleared her throat.

"Yes, Sheriff," Regina's lackluster voice rasped, "Quite alright, thank you." Emma simply nodded skeptically.

"Would you like a ride home, Ms. Swan?" Regina asked nonchalantly. Emma's eyebrows shot up her forehead. Unable to answer right away, she licked her lips.

"Oh, umm.." Emma stalled briefly, "Nah, that's ok. It's in the opposite direction, and you'd probably like to be getting home." Emma stood back up, but before she could continue her walk home, the exasperated sound of Regina calling her name - her given name - stopped her. Bending back down slightly, Emma peered questioningly at the brunette inside the car.

"Emma," she whispered, "Just…get in."

Emma wanted to decline again. She knew being in close confines with the woman who was causing such an internal struggle would most likely be unwise. She was having enough difficulty just speaking with her. Nonetheless, one look into Regina's eyes and Emma gave in. Sighing inaudibly, Emma opened the door and climbed inside. Regina waited until Emma shut the door and buckled herself in before she spoke again. Half turned towards the blonde, Regina leaned on the steering wheel, studying her closely.

"It's the least I can do.." Regina's voice lacked all its typical venom. Emma turned her head towards Regina, worry lines etched between her eyebrows.

"Are you sure you're alright, Regina?" Emma questioned, again, hoping she hadn't overstepped her bounds. Regina blinked slowly. A small nod was her only response as she turned, facing forward and pressed on the gas.

The few minutes it took to reach Emma's apartment seemed to take hours as Emma's insides screamed at her. She was deeply bothered by the jaded behavior Regina was displaying. Quite frankly, Emma found herself wishing the brunette would pick a fight, just so Emma would be able to interact with her. Emma didn't know how to deal with the defeated form sitting a mere two feet to her left.

As Regina's Mercedes came to a halt just outside of the apartment Emma shared with Mary Margaret, Emma chanced a glimpse out of the corner of her eye, taking in the appearance of the worn down and fatigued woman next to her.

"Thanks," she said quickly as she opened the door, stepping out into the cold night air. "Sleep well, Madam Mayor." She tried to sound thoughtful and not sympathetic, which she knew Regina would not appreciate. She failed. Cringing inwardly, Emma braced herself for the inevitable rebuke, an attack which never came.

Regina simply nodded her head once and continued looking straight ahead, the street lights casting an eerie shade of yellow across the rigid features of her face. A chill snaked down Emma's spine. Emma glanced over her shoulder at the light shining out into the night from the apartment upstairs. Mary Margaret would worry, she knew for a fact. Ruby would most likely be hovering nearby, driving Mary Margaret to bite her nails.

Emma knew she should close the door to Regina's car and go inside. Yet she couldn't convince herself to walk away from the woman who had consumed her every thought for the past few weeks. The woman who, despite her acidic personality and heinous actions, was slowly breaking. Emma felt it like a force, drawing her to Regina, much like a moth to a flame. She couldn't fight it anymore. She didn't want to fight it anymore.

"Regina," Emma leaned into the car, hanging on the open door. The dark woman's only response was to peer sideways at the blonde through hooded eyelashes.

"Let me buy you coffee," Emma phrased her invitation carefully, "in the morning. As a thanks." Emma waited for a response; any sort of reaction. When none was forthcoming, she tried again, desperately hoping she sounded less needy than she felt.

"Please?" Emma declared tenderly. Regina eyed her closely, inhaling deeply and raising an elegant eyebrow.

"I have a better idea." Her voice was smooth and calm, almost reminiscent of her typical Mayoral confidence. The darkness masked the sudden flush of Emma's cheeks and her dilated pupils.

"What's that?" Emma rasped out through a suddenly dry throat.

"Get back in," Regina intoned cautiously, "I need a drink."

As the request sank into Emma's consciousness, Emma suddenly found it difficult to breathe. Swallowing against her sandpapered throat, she felt detached as she climbed back into Regina's car, smiling to herself as she closed the door and felt the car shift into motion. Emma had expected Regina to drive to Granny's or a nearby bar, possibly. It hadn't occurred to her that the place Regina would prefer to have her drinks would be her own home.

"Won't we bother Henry here?" Emma asked as Regina shut off the engine and climbed out of the car, the wind picking up and whipping her hair around face and neck. Wrapping her jacket around herself tighter as she climbed out, Emma tilted her head towards Regina, catching a glimpse of the tattered woman staggering through the hammering winds. Regina had no coat or jacket, her tiny frame visibly shivering as she almost stumbled around the front of the car.

"He'll stay in his room," her voice dreary and sullen, "as always." Emma caught the glimmer of sorrow flash in Regina's brown eyes.

"Let's get that drink," Emma said, sticking out her elbow, breathing a silent sigh as Regina hooked her hand around it, allowing Emma to lead her up the stairs to the front of the massive mansion. Regina held onto Emma's arm as she fumbled clumsily with her keys, almost dropping them twice before Emma gently took them from her, and smoothly slid the key into the lock. Regina let go of Emma's arm, nodding her thanks as she took her keys back, replacing them in her purse as she walked into her house. Emma followed closely behind, kicking the door shut with her boot.

"Would you like some apple cider?" Regina asked, not bothering to look behind her. "Or something stronger?" Emma snickered under breath at Regina's referencing the night they first met.

"Apple cider sounds good."

The blonde trailed closely behind as Regina made a beeline for her study. She felt anxiety bubbling inside her stomach. _Breathe, Emma. Just breathe._ Emma tried to calm her thoughts, freezing mid-step, as Regina spun around quickly before opening the study door. Not realizing how close Emma was, the brunette was nearly knocked off her feet. A strong hand reached out to steady her shoulder.

"Regina?" Emma's perplexed expression was almost amusing, and Regina felt a half smile grace her lips. What was even more amusing was the fact that Emma was mirroring her smile.

"Sorry," Regina tried to explain. "Ms. Swan, I guess I'm more tired than I thought." She shook her head slightly. "Good thing for Storybrooke, its Sheriff has swift reflexes."

Regina looked into Emma's eyes, their usual antagonistic front replaced by something Regina couldn't quite pinpoint. She stood there with Emma's hand on her shoulder, mesmerized by the green eyes staring back at her, seemingly in a new light. Regina had always felt nothing but hostility and animosity towards the tall blonde, never anything other than disdain. Now, on the other hand, she felt an actual fondness and a gravitational pull, almost as if she needed to be closer. And though slightly confused, Regina almost leaned in, regardless. Perhaps it was the exhaustion or the slight fuzziness of her perception. Whatever the reason, Regina found she actually didn't care what the reason. She felt it as absolute truth. Whatever "it" was.

Emma slid her hand down Regina's arms and squeezed her wrist before letting go. Immediately, both women missed the contact. Emma cleared her throat and reached passed Regina, turning the knob and pushing the door to the study open. Regina simply turned around and walked in, acutely aware of Emma's presence close by.

"So, I take it you had a long day?" Emma asked, taking a seat on the couch against the wall as Regina continued to the mini bar, taking two glasses from the cabinet and filling them with a generous helping of her prized apple cider.

"To be sure." Regina walked across the room, handing Emma one of the glasses before sinking into the couch next to her. Emma watched her closely, not bothering to worry if Regina found her attention annoying, which she normally would. Regina just sipped from her glass, feeling Emma's eyes on her.

"Feel better?" Emma smirked as she took a few sips from her own glass.

Regina simply hummed in affirmation. Her eyes closed as she felt her muscles ease and her psyche relax. Something seemed to have snapped inside her. The darkness was dimming. Eyes still closed, Regina sighed audibly and leaned her weight onto Emma's side. Emma froze, her entire body tensing. Regina's body lay nestled into her, a dark brunette head resting on her shoulder, the smell of spiced apples penetrating Emma's senses.

The blonde only relaxed when she felt Regina snuggle closer. She couldn't help the smile forming on her mouth. Setting her glass on the table in front of her, Emma took the glass from Regina's lax grip, placing it next to hers. Leaning her head on Regina's, she shifted just enough to reach an arm around, wrapping Regina even further into her. Emma leaned back against the large couch, pulling Regina with her. The petite brunette wrapped her arms around Emma's waist as she lay beside her, cuddled closely. Emma could feel Regina's breath on her neck, sending tingles over her skin. Teetering on the edge of consciousness, Regina whimpered slightly.

"Go to sleep, Madam Mayor," Emma whispered gently, daring to press her lips to Regina's soft hair and placing a sweet, chaste kiss onto her head.

"Regina," the exhausted brunette moaned, "Call me 'Regina.'" Emma closed her eyes as Regina's breathing evened out.

"Sweet dreams," Emma whispered, "Regina," a smile playing at her lips again as she felt herself also drifting into a calm sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Breaking Down Walls

Chapter 2

As the last remnants of sleep drifted from Regina's mind, she sighed, keeping her eyes closed as she exhaled contentedly. Something stirred next to her. The lingering calm crashed away as her eyes flew open in panic. Laying absolutely still, brown eyes took in the sight of the slumbering blonde beside her, their noses inches apart. Emma's arms lay limp in her lap, and blonde curls spilled down over her face and shoulders onto Regina's own head and face, the golden tendrils tickling her nose slightly. Regina noted with horror that her own body was pressed snuggly against Emma's - idly realizing how well they molded together.

_What the fuck?_ Regina felt her muscles grow rigid as she tried to wrap her brain around her current predicament. Knowing any movement would awake the woman she was "spooning," Regina remained as still as possible as she tried to remember exactly what had happened.

_Was I really so exhausted that I can remember NOTHING?_ She was getting agitated with herself, and feeling more than a little insecure. She remembered being fatigued and giving Ms. Swan a ride home when she had come across her wandering down the street. After that - nothing. Not even a blur.

Regina held her breath as Emma took a deep breath and adjusted her body, rolling her head away from Regina. The brunette saw the opportunity for escape and hurled herself up, pushing on the back of the couch, causing it to jostle the still sleeping woman. Blonde hair flew to the side as green eyes locked onto brown. Regina was frozen in place, half crouched over the couch. Her startled expression quickly faded as an invisible mask slammed into place. Her upper lip curled into a smirk, and she regarded Emma, still staring at her in confusion.

"My dear Ms. Swan," she greeted, her voice dripping with disdain; or so she hoped.

Emma had seen the near panic on Regina's face. She saw the vulnerability and worry etched into her flawless features. Then the mask was back. _Old Reliable!_ Emma thought as she slowly sat up, her eyes never leaving Regina's as the woman stood up to her full height, avoiding any close proximity. Something flashed in Regina's eyes. _Anxiety._ Emma watched as more walls fell into place, and all that remained in those chocolate pools was hostility and abhorrence.

"Yes, Madam Mayor?" Emma's voice was cool, unrelenting.

Regina's eyes narrowed as she folded her arms across her chest. "What, may I ask, are you doing in my house," Regina tried to appear intimidating. It wasn't working. "AND sleeping on my couch, nonetheless?"

Emma laughed, surprising Regina, her unyielding posture faltering momentarily. "Really?" Emma offered mockingly through her laughter. "Like you weren't all curled up and cozy beside me?" Emma eyed her closely, picking up every miniscule emotion flashing through Regina's eyes. There were many, each one quickly squashed.

Regina tried to speak. Her jaw clenched in frustration at her loss of wit. She didn't know whether to scream or cry, the sensations coursing through her flowing through and around her carefully constructed emotional walls. The walls that kept her sane. The walls that kept her safe from agony and pain. _The walls that keep you from living._ She thought to herself.

Emma watched Regina's face fall. For an instant in that briefest moment of time, Emma saw the real Regina. The scared Regina. The sad Regina. The worried Regina. The timid, defeated Regina. The open Regina. Emma saw this allegedly defiant, detestable, hateful woman as she knew she truly was. Emma saw the light in the darkness. A hopeful smile spread across her face, lighting her eyes. A smile which did not fade upon seeing Regina struggle to reconstruct her tumbling fortifications.

"Why are you smiling?" Regina demanded, her voice wavering a bit, lips pressed tightly in a thin line as she inwardly cursed her failed attempt at antagonism.

Emma stood up from the couch. Towering a few inches above Regina's head, she looked down into the brunette's face, her eyes flicking between struggling brown eyes. "The only person you know less about than me, is yourself." Emma spoke tenderly.

Regina's brow wrinkled in uncertainty as she shook her head, her mussed hair shifting rapidly at the rigorous motion. "I...what?"

Emma reached across the short distance between them and squeezed Regina's upper arm, the contact igniting her nerve endings. Feeling a fire racing under her skin, Regina jerked her arm away, placing her own hand over the place where Emma's had been. A mixture of fear and mortification exploded onto her face as she shook her head more violently.

"Who do you think you are?" her voice was low and menacing, like that of a threatened and trapped wild animal.

Emma watched in amazement as Regina ran to the door. Turning the knob, she yanked it open violently as Henry's small body tumbled awkwardly to the floor at Regina's feet. Staring down at the crumpled form, Regina finally felt the anger she'd been desperately trying to conjure.

"Henry!" she barked, "What in God's name are you doing?" She watched him expectantly as he scrambled to his feet.

"Nothing. I just was um.. Well, I mean.." Henry tapered off.

"How many times have I told you not to eavesdrop?" Regina's voice was dangerously low, causing Henry to swallow audibly as he looked up into her burning gaze. A few months ago, the look she was fixing him with would have had him shaking from head to toe, but as he looked into her eyes, looking past the guile and sadness, he saw what he never thought he would. He saw that light. That same light Emma could now see. He realized it had always been there, he just had to want to see it.

As he stood shifting impatiently from one foot to the other, his eyes flicked quickly to Emma and back again to his Mom. Feeling suddenly brave, he took a step closer to her. His face softened as his anxiety melted away. Taking her stiff hand in his own, he laced his fingers with hers.

"Sorry, Mom," he whispered kindly and smiled.

From across the room, Emma watched as something shattered in Regina's already cracked shell. An increasing hope flooded her heart.

Regina cocked her head to the side as she regarded Henry, her eyes traveling from his face to their clasped hands. Usually, warning bells would be wailing in her mind, alerting her to a possible attempt at manipulation. But Henry's eyes held no ulterior motive. She knelt to the floor in front of him until she was eyelevel with his cherub face, her fingers still woven into his.

"Henry?" the uncertainty in her voice causing it to crack.

Henry watched her face contort as she fought off the tears brimming in her eyelids. Regina glanced towards Emma, the subtle shift of her eyes releasing a single tear. Emma watched calmly.

"Henry, I'm sorry," Regina whispered, still looking at Emma.

Henry brushed the tear away with his thumb, drawing her gaze back towards him. "I know," he replied, his tone even and reassuring.

Letting go of her hand, he wrapped both his arms around her neck. Gasping in surprise, Regina let out a strangled sob as she circled her own arms around his small frame, pulling him closer, her tears falling freely down her face and onto his light blue night shirt. Lifting him with her as she stood, she carried him to the couch, sitting down with him in her lap. Henry held on tight.

Placing his lips near her ear, he whispered, "It's ok to let me in." Pulling away, his arms still linked around her neck, Henry looked deep into her eyes. The light he saw before was growing, becoming clearer. Emma, still standing close by, took a tentative step towards them. The motion drew Regina's attention, but not her gaze which remained on Henry.

"Ms. Swan," Regina's voice was heavy with emotion, "would you mind going to the kitchen and bringing us some apples and something to drink?"

"Sure." Emma simply dipped her head and quietly walked out of the room, heading towards the kitchen.

Henry turned to watched her leave, waiting until he knew she was out of earshot before giving his mom his full attention.

"You can't live like this," Henry spoke with such intensity, Regina felt chills creep down her spine.

"What do you mean?" She shook her head again in confusion.

"Stop pushing everyone away because you're scared."

Regina almost laughed before realizing Henry was right. She knew Henry had read that fairytale book from cover to cover. He had scrutinized and analyzed every word and hidden meaning until he'd exhausted himself. She also had done the same thing. She knew every facet of that damned book, and not one word gave any indication of HER story. There was no telling of her torturous mother or her lost love; both Daniel and Snow. The two people she'd loved most. The lover she'd never shared a life with and the child she'd never be able to forgive. Everything good had been ripped from her in one agonizing twist of fate.

"Henry," she tried to speak, her words tempered by new tears forming in her eyes. "It's not that simple." She ran her hand up and down his back as his eyes bored into her.

"Yes, it is," he stated firmly. "It's that simple."

Regina sighed heavily, her head falling forward. Henry lifted her face back up with a finger hooked under her chin. "You're braver than that." His voice was adamant. "All it takes is a choice."

Regina closed her eyes, releasing a few tears. When she opened them, Henry smiled.

"What?" finding his smile infectious, she smiled back.

"She's not your enemy." Regina knew which _she_ Henry was referring to.

"She's not my friend, either," she challenged lightly. "She threatens my happiness, no matter her intentions."

Henry squinted one eye, an almost comical expression on his boyish face. Regina knew that look. Though she hadn't seen it for years, she remembered it. It was a look that said, _Lighten up, Mom._ She laughed, despite the whirlwind of emotions surging inside her.

"Ok. Ok." Regina shifted, setting him down on the couch beside her. "Explain it to me, then. What is she to me?" Pulling a leg up onto the couch, she turned to face Henry, giving him her undivided attention.

Henry couldn't help his toothy grin. "I don't think you're ready."

Regina looked at him, feigning hurt, her lopsided grin betraying her. "Oh, is that so?" Henry merely nodded once, each of them chuckling at their rediscovered connection.

Emma strode awkwardly through the door, balancing three apples, a glass of milk and two cups of coffee, along with a newspaper and a plate full of toast. Regina watched in mild amusement, forgetting for a moment the animosity she usually associated with the blonde. Henry jumped up, grabbing his milk and the apples, placing them on the coffee table. Emma followed suit, setting the rest of the items she was juggling down as well.

"You made toast?" Regina eyed her skeptically.

"Yeah," Emma sighed, "That ok?" Emma held her breath, expecting an attack.

"Of course, dear" Regina said, "however, I am surprised you didn't burn the kitchen down," the slight hint of a tease lacing her statement.

Henry watched the short interaction with amusement. Henry had known Emma was the savior. Whether his storybook was true or not, Emma _would_ bring back the happy endings. Everyone's happy ending. He'd stayed awake all night thinking about all the things Emma had confided in him. He wasn't disturbed by his birth mother having feelings for another woman. He wasn't even upset about the possibility of his mom returning those feelings, though it had taken him almost the entire previous evening to quell the feeling of betrayal.

Henry had heard his mom's car pull into the drive. He had watched from his window as Emma helped her to the front door. As they entered the house, neither woman had noticed him sneak onto the stairs. Quietly, he watched from the railing as they talked, noticing the sadness in his mom's voice when she spoke of him. He watched them make their way through the foyer and into the study, the door clicking loudly in the empty space.

He'd made his way down the stairs and crept across the tiled floor. He could hear them on the other side of the door as he pressed his ear against it. Muffled and distorted, the only clear words he'd been able to make sense of were his mom's, instructing Emma to call her by her given name, and Emma's clear and resolute reply, telling her to have sweet dreams.

After a few minutes of hearing nothing but steady breathing and a slight snore (undoubtedly coming from his mom), Henry quietly made his way back up the stairs. Laying awake throughout the night, he'd tried thinking of any possible way he might help Emma find his mom's happiness.

When he had heard Regina's menacing voice float up through the house, he had ran swiftly downstairs, again pressing his ear to the door intently. He listened as Regina attacked Emma, and Emma desperately tried to reason with her. When the door had flown open and he'd found himself splayed out on the floor in front of his Mom, he would never have guessed he'd be witnessing the current event before him.

Emma laughed as she grabbed a piece of the toast Regina was teasing her about, taking a small bite and washing it down with a sip of coffee. There was still tension in the air, but it was weakened. There were still hurdles casting shadows on Regina. Emma found the challenge exciting.

"Hey Regina," Emma tried testing the waters a bit, "What would you say to a picnic?"

Regina stopped chewing her bite of apple, her cheek puffed out to the side, full of the unswallowed fruit. Her eyes narrowed as she searched Emma's face for signs of concealed intent as the blonde smiled genuinely.

"You and me?" Regina questioned, her voice skeptical. Emma just nodded, a confident glint in her eye.

"Ok. Sure. Why not?" Regina almost blushed, silently wondering why she suddenly seemed so excited at the prospect of an afternoon alone with the sheriff of her little town.

Henry set his milk glass on the coffee table with a loud thud. Two sets of eyes, one green, one brown, flying to meet his.

"Coaster!" Regina and Emma said firmly in unison, both pointing at his glass.

Turning their heads towards each other, Emma and Regina gawked at one another, Emma biting her bottom lip, worried that she'd overstepped the fragile truce that had been established; Regina marveling at the way Emma's nervous expression was doing nothing but melting her heart further. A day ago, Regina would have been furious. Now, there was compassion and a need to ease the apprehension she could see building in intensity in Emma. Her strategically placed walls had been irreparably cracked, shattered by nothing more than a few simple acts of compassion and acceptance.

Still seeing the uneasiness Emma was experiencing, Regina smiled at her. Almost immediately the blonde relaxed, returning the smile in full, her eyes lighting up. It was one of the most beautiful things Regina had ever seen, that realization having no negative effect on her whatsoever. Henry's eyes shifted back and forth between the two women, watching them with a twinkle in his eye.

"SO," he said, grabbing their attention, "I'm gonna...gooooo play at Paige's." He stood up quickly, running out of the room as the two women watched him cautiously.

"Henry…" Regina called out just as he came bounding into the room again, grabbing his empty glass, and leaving just as quickly. A chuckle escaped Regina's throat as she faced Emma again, causing Emma to look at her with an expression that she couldn't quite place.

"What is it?" Regina asked.

"Nothing!" Emma responded a little too abruptly. Regina eyed her for a moment before Emma relented.

"You just," Emma shrugged, "have a really nice laugh, is all." Emma's cheeks flushed at the appreciative and truly genuine smile that flashed her way.

"Yes, well.." Regina stood up, "help me clear this up, and we can decide what to do for this picnic you propose," an elegant eyebrow raising as Regina grabbed all the cups and the plate now void of toast.

"Umm OK!" Emma said a little too excitedly as she stood on unsteady legs to follow Regina out of the study, smiling to herself as she followed the faint scent of spiced apples in Regina's wake.

_Of course she'd smell like apples,_ Emma thought, watching Regina's hips sway seductively in front of her. _Oh, help._ Emma felt her chest tighten. This woman was going to be a demanding tribulation, but one that Emma was more than willing to tackle.


	3. Chapter 3

Breaking down walls

Ch. 3

"Ms. Swan, do try and keep up!" Regina shouted over her shoulder, not bothering to slow her own pace. The plethora of baskets loaded into Emma's grasp and hanging from her arms was atrocious. The blonde could hardly see where she was going, and the awkward weight distribution was making balance an issue. Tripping over yet another root, Emma cursed under her breath.

"What was that, Dear?" Regina called. She'd heard the obscene word muttered under frustrated breath, but wanted to see if she could get Emma to repeat it. A small smirk danced onto her lips.

"Nothing. Nothing at all!" Emma sighed, "Why did we have to bring the entire kitchen?" she half whined. Regina just smiled and continued walking through the lush green of the open field they'd found in the middle of Storybrooke forest.

"You'll thank me later," Regina said as she found a willow tree casting an acceptable amount of shade. "This looks to be as good a place as any," Regina pronounced, turning to face the discomfited Sheriff as she approached.

"Where?" Emma scoffed, "I can't see a damn thing!"

Laughing, Regina graciously relieved Emma of her burdens, slowly revealing the woman behind the baskets, the last of which snagged on Emma's shirt, just between her breasts.

"Oh, crap!" Emma reached for the caught fabric, trying to free it before it was irreparably damaged. Not realizing Emma's predicament, Regina kept pulling the basket away, effectively ripping a rather large hole in Emma's favorite tank top. Her pink zebra stripped bra peeked out.

Emma's arms immediately flew up to cover her chest, and the rather deep crimson blush creeping onto the skin of her chest and neck. A tiny shriek of surprise drew Regina's attention back to Emma.

As she took in the sight of Emma standing before her, almost topless, awkwardly hugging her chest and recoiling in embarrassment, Regina tried desperately to control the laughter she felt bubbling up. Biting her lip painfully, Regina set the basket down and stepped into Emma's personal space, tenderly placing her hands on Emma's shoulders.

"Ms. Swan, there's no need for modesty. It's just a bra."

Emma's face softened, and she dropped her hands slowly to her sides. Staring at Regina's eyes as they flicked down, Emma smirked, clearing her throat as Regina's eyes shot instantly back up to meet glowing emerald eyes. Now Regina was blushing.

"SO, Madam Mayor. What DID you have me lugging around for an hour?" Emma asked as Regina removed her hands from Emma's shoulders and turned her attention towards the baskets, making quick work of unpacking them, wordlessly. Emma's eyes grew wide as she watched the green field, beneath the willow tree transformed into an elegant array of picnic heaven.

Sitting sideways, her legs crossing at her ankles, Regina nestled comfortably into the red and white checkered blanket, facing the tree. Glancing up at Emma, providing a timid grin as she indicated Emma to sit opposite her. Emma fell to her hands and knees, crawling playfully to the spot in front of Regina, making sure to give a good show she knew Regina would appreciate.

Plopping ungainly onto the ground and spinning until she was facing Regina, leaning her back cozily against the tree. The look Regina directed towards her proved Emma's actions had their desired effect. The brunette's mouth hung slightly open, one eyebrow raised, and Emma could almost swear she was holding her breath. A satisfied smile spread onto Emma's lips as she took a cucumber sandwich, holding it in front of her for Regina to take. Shaking her head, Regina cleared her throat and grabbed the offered sandwich, hungrily inhaling it. Suddenly, Regina found herself quite hungry.

"Regina?" Emma asked, as she took her own sandwich and took a bite. Regina stopped mid-chew, looking expectantly at the woman in front of her. Not knowing if she was more drawn by the question, or by the use of her name. "Are you happy?" Emma cast her eyes down, playing with a loose threat in the blanket in front of her.

Regina swallowed hard. The not-so-well chewed pieces of cucumber scraping against her esophagus. Taking a deep breath, she thought about her words carefully as she regarded the obviously uneasy woman. She could be completely honest and say _No. Never have been._ Or she could be coy and pretend like being Mayor and having a son was all she needed. Peering up at Regina through her eyelashes, Emma was surprised to see the uncertainty screaming in the dark eyes. She watched as wall after wall failed to hide it. The defeated look Regina shot back at Emma almost broke her heart.

"No." Regina breathed. Her voice slightly breaking.

Emma swallowed hard. Emma half expected a flippant lie or deflecting remark. Not the blatant truth.

"Why?" Emma almost whispered. Her voice caught in her throat at the raw emotions swirling in the pit of her stomach. Chewing on the inside of her cheek, she waited for the woman sitting across from her to elaborate, expecting to see the walls plunge into place. They never did. Regina just looked at her. Brown eyes turned an almost honey color as a sad smile graced her lips.

Emma sat up from leaning against the tree, offering Regina her undivided and absolute attention.

Regina wanted to hide. She wanted to lie and cheat her way out of the intense vulnerability she was drowning in. Her breathing became shallow and her palms began to sweat. The green eyes watching her, imploring her to explain, held no malice or judgment. There was no spite or cruelty, and most certainly no disgust. All she saw was compassion and empathy. Those jade eyes shining with warmth made it impossible for Regina to even consider a retreat, let alone a blockade.

"It's a long story," Regina finally said, her tortured smile faltering as her eyes fell to watch Emma's hands still absentmindedly playing with the strands of cloth in front of her.

"I've got time." Emma stated bluntly, Regina's eyes flashing up to meet hers. Again, Regina found all her defenses superfluous. Her jaw slightly dropped as her mind flooded with the many possible ways to answer. Could she even answer the question without admitting the awful truth? Would Emma even believe her?

Seconds ticked by as Regina fully grasped the gruesome reality that she was about to drop a metaphorical bomb on the unsuspecting blonde. Tired of hiding; tired of worrying. Regina braced herself mentally as she carefully constructed her next words. Sitting up, her back ramrod straight, shoulders squared she held Emma's attention and took a deep breath.

"Henry.." she began, voice slightly wavering, "is right."

All the air suddenly left her lungs as she watched Emma's face closely. Emma's light eyebrows furrowed in uncertainty, her lips slightly parting as if to question Regina's meaning. Suddenly, the realization hit Emma's expression like a Mac Truck. All color drained from her face as her jaw dropped. Green eyes misted with unshed tears.

"He's right about everything." Regina clarified. Her own eyes glazing over with moisture.

Any moment, Emma would lash out, or run. Regina expected it, and almost welcomed it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry Chapter 3 was so short. THIS will make up for it ;) kisses. Chapter 5 won't be a long wait!**

Frozen in place, Emma sat with her legs stretched out in front of her, every muscle rigid and screaming at her to move. But she couldn't. Her brain struggled to process the weight of information Regina had callously offered, that velvet voice declaring a truth Emma subconsciously sensed.

The mahogany eyes staring at her gave away their expectation, all walls barred, pretense cast aside. Regina expected retaliation in the form of either anger or retreat. Regina was waiting for Emma to do what everyone else had done her entire life: disappear. She could see it in the sad eyes watching her from across the blanket.

Emma knew she should be outraged. She should feel betrayed and cheated. For all intents and purposes, this woman, the woman she had fallen in love with, had literally stolen not only her happiness, but countless others' as well. Emma knew this woman had earned the right to be hated and despised; penalized for her crimes.

All Emma felt was compassion. She remembered that day in Regina's office, just after Regina had manipulated the series of events which caused Henry to overhear her calling him "crazy." She'd said to her, "_You have no soul. How in the hell did you get like this?"_ There had been a flash of something in Regina's eyes that had stuck in the back of Emma's mind. Something had always bothered her about that tiny spark of something dark and primeval. In the heat of the moment, it seemed insignificant, but now, everything had fallen into perfect place. Everything snapped into focus, and as she sat there, the moments ticking by, Emma let her heart win.

Regina waited uneasily as she watched Emma process her confession. Each moment seemed longer than the next as Emma merely stared at her. Her face was motionless, but her eyes flashed as she spoke in a steady voice, "There are things I've done in my past. Things that hurt people, and caused pain. But, I don't wish to take them back." Emma paused, keeping Regina's attention as the brunette's eyes glistened, her expression unreadable. Emma held Regina's gaze as she continued, "They made me who I am. And I'm not ashamed of who I am. Not anymore."

Regina listened. Emma's jaw clenched as she felt a lump form in her chest.

"The only thing I wish is that I could forgive myself for what I've done."

Regina paled. Her lips pursing into a thin line. Lifting her chin, a slight quiver of her lip drew Emma's eyes away from hers.

"Whatever you've done," Regina croaked, "it is nothing compared to what I've done."

Emma's eyes snapped back to Regina's.

"It doesn't matter." Emma shook her head. "The key word here, is 'done'! As in past-tense. Over. Gone. DONE!" Emma's voice was unwavering, but tender. "Regina, you ruined lives. You committed acts of unspeakable evil. You stole my own family from me."

A tear fell from Regina's lashes, rolling down her cheek and landing on the corner of her lips.

"I know," Regina whispered, "I want to take it back." her head shaking stiffly. "I want to take it all back."

Emma blinked. "I don't want you to take it back."

"Wh-What?" Regina stammered in utter confusion.

"If you take it all back, then neither of us would be here right now. At this moment. Sitting here, together."

Regina stared at her for long moments, processing Emma's words. She was right.

"You wouldn't want to have lived your life free from the horrors of the foster system?" Regina asked, "You wouldn't have wanted to grow up with a loving family, or to have known the happiness of being who you where meant to be?"

With a sad smile, Emma simply answered, "Correct."

"Why?" Regina exhaled. A forlorn expression etched onto her features.

"Henry." Emma watched the comprehension seep into Regina's eyes. "If you had never cursed me. Us. Everyone, Henry would not be here."

Emma pulled her knees to her chest and pushed off the ground with her hands until she was standing over Regina. Her golden curls swirled around her head and shoulders as a light breeze whipped around them.

"Henry," Regina whispered to herself. Lifting her head to Emma, she watched in wonder as Emma reached out a hand to her. Regina looked at the hand as she took it tentatively, her head spinning as Emma lifted her effortlessly to her feet, standing a foot apart, still holding hands.

"Also," Emma leaned forward, just slightly for emphasis, "I would probably have never fallen in love with you."

Regina dropped Emma's hand as if it had been a snake. Stumbling backwards, Regina shook her head twice.

"You.. You what?" Regina felt her chest tighten, her heart pounding faster as she watched a determined Emma take two large steps towards her. Stopping just short of invading Regina's personal space, Emma grabbed Regina's hand back and held it firmly.

"Don't wish to take it back," she lifted her free hand to Regina's face, cupping it reverently. "Cause this," Emma pulled Regina's hand up to her chest and held it tightly against her so Regina could feel her heart beating, "This. Would never have happened."

Regina looked down at her hand clasped in Emma's and pressed against the rhythmic pounding beneath. Slowly, Regina's eyes raked up Emma's elegant neck, lingering on reddened lips and finally meeting those emerald eyes, flecked with gold and grey.

"Emma?" Regina leaned in, feeling her throat constrict. "I'm so sorry." Regina's upper lips curled as her body convulsed in a gut wrenching sob.

Emma pulled Regina's face closer, and pressed her lips to an olive skinned forehead, kissing her delicately.

"I know you are," she whispered softly as she kissed again and again, her hand leaving Regina's cheek as she wrapped her arm around the whimpering woman who she now knew to be the Evil Queen.

_Evil Queen._ Emma thought as she felt Regina curl into her embrace, resting her head against Emma's chest as she weeped. M_isunderstood, tortured, abused, neglected, angst-ridden, mistreated, and misguided, _Emma thought, _Certainly not Evil._ _Not anymore, at least._

As Regina calmed her tears, she pulled away from Emma's body, just enough to look at her.

"Do you really love me?" Searching Emma's face, she saw the affirmation before Emma nodded her head.

"Even now, knowing the truth?" Regina lifted her eyebrows, disbelief coloring her tone.

Emma cocked her head to the side, studying Regina's face.

"Even more so, now." Emma's steady, unwavering confirmation caused any remaining defenses Regina had any hope of mustering up to vanish. Regina had been told once, a very long time ago, that _Love in your heart is not put there to stay. Love is not love, until you give it away. _Her father had told her that, the day she'd told him about Daniel. She hadn't known what it meant then. It hadn't even made sense when she thought about it years later, when Snow White had asked her what love really is. She'd repeated the saying to Snow, even though she didn't understand it herself. Snow seemed to accept it and left her alone, which was all Regina had been trying to accomplish anyway. That saying would run through her memory often, never taking root; until now.

"I'm Evil." Regina tried to sound sardonic.

"You WERE Evil." Emma countered.

Regina had known she was in love with Emma since she the day she brought Henry back to her. It had scared her. The only thing love had ever brought to Regina was pain and suffering. She couldn't let it happen again. Especially not with Emma. There was something different about Emma. Regina had felt it even before she discovered who Emma really was. Something Regina was pulled to like gravity. Like magnets. Like destiny. Choosing to fight and antagonize Emma made it easier to construct the walls she kept to protect herself. Walls she hadn't even noticed Emma knocking down. Walls which had no hope of springing up ever again.

"You love me, too." Emma smirked as she watched Regina's face, "Don't you?"

Regina's tear-streaked cheeks flushed as she nodded, unable to find her voice. She untangled her hand from Emma's, wrapping both her arms around Emma's waist. Emma, in turn, circled her arms around Regina's shoulders, pulling her against herself, the contours of their bodies creating a perfect fit. Regina's head rested on Emma's shoulder, her face turned so her nose was nestled against the soft skin of the blonde's neck, nuzzling affectionately. Emma knew there would be trying times for both her and Regina now that the awful truth had come to light.

"Everything will change now," Emma said into Regina's hair as she kissed the crown of her head.

"I know," Regina sighed, "I'm ready for it," complete conviction in her tone.

"Regina?" Emma asked.

"Hmm?"

Emma lay her head on top of Regina's, closing her eyes.

"I love you."

Regina smiled into Emma's neck, her mind flooded with _What If's_ and cascading chaotic fears; Regina ignored them all, allowing only one thought to shine.

"I love you, too," she almost hummed.

"You don't have to say it back," Emma said as she ran her hand down Regina's spine.

Regina tilted her head upwards, causing Emma to lift hers off of Regina. Looking down, into Regina's clear and honest eyes, Emma's breath caught in her throat.

"I love you, too. Emma." Regina repeated with sincerity.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N: This Chapter is not Beta'd. all mistakes are my own. Enjoy! **

**A/N 2: Thank you all for your kind and encouraging Reviews. They're both helpful and cheering. **

Regina knew all too well of how fleeting moments of happiness tended to be. Life had a way of showing her mere glimpses of joy before they where ripped from her grasp. A loving mother. A lover. A little girl. A father (Though that devastation had been of her own volition). Regina steeled her jaw as she waited for this delight that was filling her to be torn away. Emma loved her. She knew. But love had never been enough before. Why would it now? So she waited. Burning the moment into her mind.

"You're still waiting for me to run, aren't ya." Emma broke through the brunettes concentration. Nodding her head, Regina stepped away, pulling her arms from around Emma's waist.

"Its ok. I'm used to it." Regina deadpanned, trying to still the quivering of her bottom lip. "You know the truth, and I know you can't stay." Regina lifted her chin, "I love you. And I won't stand in your way." Regina cleared her throat as she turned away, not wanting to watch Emma's go.

A moment passed. Then two. Just as Regina had begun to let it sink in that Emma was gone, a warm hand closed around her wrist and pulled her back around. Emma grabbed her other wrist when they where facing each other again. Regina's hands balled into fists.

"You really are crazy, you know that?" Emma's voice was slightly teasing. Her trademark half grin easing Regina's warring emotions, to some extent.

"You don't understand." Regina's voice was low, and full of fervor.

"Then Explain it to me." Emma urged, "Tell me why." Emma's eye searching the devastated brown orbs watching her intently. "Tell me what happened to you, to cause so much pain, that made you think you're only option was to make everyone else suffer as well?" Emma tightened her grip on Regina's wrists, not painfully so, pulling her closer, till she could smell the apple scented shampoo. "Tell me." Emma begged, "Please?"

Regina gently pulled her arms free, walking past Emma and standing beside the trunk of the willow tree. She leaned against it heavily, facing away from Emma. She could feel the blondes eyes watching her expectantly.

"You've read the book." Regina's velvet voice tinged with sadness, "Henry's book?"

Emma nodded her head, voicing a "Yes" when she sheepishly realized Regina couldn't see her nodding. Walking closer to Regina, she came around to stand in front of Regina again. She wasn't going to run, and she wasn't going to let Regina run, either.

"That book tells many stories. All true."

Emma nodded. "But not all the truths." her voice calm and composed.

Regina pursed her lips. Staring into Emma's eyes. "Correct."

"so tell me." Emma reached out, squeezing a soft shoulder reassuringly.

After taking a deep, calming breath, Regina spoke. Her voice taking on a hint of melancholy.

"Once upon a Time, There was a young girl named Regina." Regina began as if reading from written word. Her tone taking on a whimsical appeal.

"She had an adoring father and her favorite pass-time was riding and spending time with her horses. But her mother was self righteous and headstrong, with a tunnel-vision out look on Regina's future. Regina's father knew something her mother did not. Her father knew of the true love Regina held in her heart for the boy that kept their stables."Regina paused, feeling her stomach burning at the memory. Emma watched her. Waiting patiently for her to continue.

"you See, Regina's Mother had a talent, for Magics. And she used them frequently to manipulate and control every one, and every thing around her. So Regina, and her father, Henry, kept the love affair a secret."

At the mention of Regina's fathers name, Emma's jaw dropped open slightly. Regina lifted her hand, gently closing Emma's mouth with two fingers. A dismal smile on her lips.

"One day, after riding her favorite horse to meet the stable boy, Daniel, on top of the hill where they usually met in secret, Regain finally agreed to reveal their relationship to her mother. As Regina was about to kiss Daniel, a crazed horse rode by in the valley below. A small child clinging to its reins and mane as it raged forward."

Regina paused again, taking in the wonder on Emma's face. Her two fingers still lightly touching Emma's cleft chin.

"the young Regina ran to her horse, mounting it swiftly, she caught up to the wild stallion in just moments, grabbing hold of the child and pulling her to the safety of her own horse. As they slowed, the child fell gracelessly to the ground. Regina, hoping off her horse, knelt to the ground in front of the little girl."Emma listened with a growing attentiveness. Regina's story coming to life in her minds eye.

"Regina reassured the young girl. The young girl who's hair was black as midnight, and skin whiter than the drifting snow. The young girl who's red lips would shame the fairest rose." Regina words hit Emma with force. Her cheeks paled.

"Snow White." Emma whispered, mostly to herself.

"Yes. The child was Snow white." Regina confirmed. Her eyes darkening considerably.

"Continue. Please." Emma insisted politely. Regina dropped her fingers from Emma's chin. Pushing off the tree to stand straight up in front of Emma as she continued.

"Regina adored Snow White like no other."

Emma frowned. Confusion coloring her expression. Regina quirked an eye brow as she went on.

"Snow White was a darling child, and full of life. She Reminded Regina of herself at that young age. They became fast friends. However, the next day, Regina's mother came to her, telling her of the wonderful news, that the King was visiting. Regina learned that Snow White was his daughter, and when the Kings appreciation for his daughters safety turned into a marriage proposal, Regina's mother accepted."Regina cleared her throat, knowing the next part of the story would be painful to tell.

"Regina ran to Daniel. Begging him to take her away and marry Her. In his infinite love, Daniel had hastily agreed. Even going so far as you place a makeshift ring on her hand. They'd made plans to meet up the next night and run fast and far. As they kissed, consummating their plans, Snow White appeared. Sadness and betrayal imprinted on her face. She ran. Regina Chased. Regina explained to a devastated Snow that She did not love the King. That she loved Daniel. _True love, is Magic._ Regina had told her._ True love creates happiness._ Regina saw that Snow White understood her. Snow White even promised to keep Regina's Secret, even after She and Daniel had ran away. Snow White had Hugged Regina with the vow secrecy."

Emma felt her eyes prickling with moisture.

"Regina's mother used Snow's loss of her own mother to manipulate Snow into telling her Regina's secret. Pretending to want to be closer to Regina, Her mother swayed every bit of information from the child."

Emma felt her breath shallow and her palms sweat. "Snow White Betrayed you."

"Yes." Regina stated simply. Her chin tilting upwards in that way it always did.

"But. How did a simple betrayal of a young child cause the chain of events leading up to the curse?" Emma asked, almost afraid to know more.

"It wasn't the betrayal of trust," Regina closed her eyes, fighting off the ancient hatred, "It was the result of the betrayal."

Emma fell silent, anxiously waiting for Regina to continue. After a few calming breaths, Regina spoke again. This time, her voice was hoarse and full of pain.

"Regina's.. My.. Mother found us, that night as we where about to leave. She found us in the barn. She threatened us, and when we told her there was nothing she could do, she tricked us into thinking she'd accepted our union." Regina whipped a single tear from her cheek.

"As she told Daniel that there was nothing more important than doing what's best for your children, she punched her hand…" Regina's voice hiccupped as a sob ripped from her trembling body. Her next words rushing from her mouth in hysterical shouts.

"She punched her hand through his chest, grabbed his heart and tore it from his body." Regina felt her knees suddenly weaken. Falling forward, Emma caught her, lowering the wrecked woman to the ground, cradling her in her lap. Emma running a comforting hand on her back, as Regina pressed her face into Emma's neck. Her body shaking as she tried to continue her story. Her hot breath on Emma's skin as she spoke.

"She held his heart in her hand as he fell to the ground. I ran for him, but it was too late. Mother had tightened her fist around his heart till the ashes poured from her fist. I tried kissing him. True loves kiss." a whimper escaping as she struggled with her words.

"He. He was gone. And I .. I couldn't bring him back.. True loves kiss w-wouldn't work, without a heart to recognize it."

Emma rocked Regina till she quieted enough to sit up. Moving to sit on the grass in front of Emma, Regina cleared her ragged throat. Looking down, she saw her hand was wrapped up lovingly in both of Emma's. Emma's thumb rubbing circles in the soft skin of her knuckles.

"Hey." Emma's steady voice drawing Regina's eyes to her own. "I get it. I do." Emma watched as what could only be described as relief surge through Brown eyes.

"No one should ever have to go through that kind of torture and pain." Emma's voice full of compassion. "I don't condone the Evil path you chose to follow, but I understand why you chose it." Green eyes shining, "I forgive you."

Regina felt hot tears welling up quickly. Blinking as they traveled unchecked down her face. She knew there was more to her story that she had to tell. She breathed in the fresh air, reviving her will to continue. Emma watched her closely, showing a tiny smile, which seemed to calm Regina's frayed nerves.

"I never told her." Regina said with shame. "Till she was much, much older. She didn't know till her own father had died."

"Didn't know what?" Emma asked, shaking her head.

"That her betrayal lead to Daniels murder." Regina's husky voice sending chills through Emma's body.

"What did she think had happened? Didn't you marry her father?" Emma was confused again.

"I told her Daniel had run away. I thought I could spare her feelings." Regina cast her eyes downwards. "I thought sparing her that knowledge would make her life easier. And it did." Regina watched an ant crawling on a leaf of grass. "I told her the truth, just before I poisoned her with that apple." Regina looked back up at Emma. Seeing Emma gulp inaudibly. "After I murdered her father. After I kidnapped her prince charming. After I tried to have her killed." Regina knew she had reached the part of the story where Emma would leave her. Emma just sat in front of her. Holding her hand, clasped protectively between in her own. Emma's thumb stopped its caressing circles, though she made no indication of retreat. Her eyes searching Regina's.

"stop that." Emma's firm voice held no malice. "I'm not leaving."

Regina choked on a gasp as she felt Emma's hands leave hers and immediately cupping her face. "EVER. it's a promise." Emma's fiery gaze finally filling Regina with the certainty that she was telling the truth.

"Mary Margaret." Regina let out, "She's Snow White." Regina letting the hands smoothing over her face ease her aching insides.

"I know." Emma confirmed. Her hands gently sliding off Regina's face.

"I need to tell her now." Regina urged, "She, most of all, deserves to know the truth."Emma nodded. "Ok. When?"

"Now" Regina answered immediately, feeling an intense desire to make as much of the mess she'd created, right.

Emma nodded again. "Ok." Her encouraging smile giving Regina renewed valor.

"Lets go!"

Emma pulled Regina up as she stood, taking one of the brunettes hands in hers and lacing their fingers together.

Emma was surprised when she felt Regina tug her into motion, having expected to be the one leading Regina. "Wait, What about -" Emma yanked on Regina's hand, indicating the long forgotten picnic supplies strewn out over the lush grass.

"Leave it." Regina said looking at it as if it wasn't even there. "It doesn't matter."

Regina attempted a smile, though it appeared more morose than she'd hoped. Emma returned it, non the less, as she let Regina guide her away from the willow tree and their picnic. Tightening her fingers around Emma's for comfort as she trudged forward, towards town, and a most likely turbulent future. The only thing fueling her courageousness was not only the presence of Emma beside her, but the knowledge that she'd always be there.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**A/N: You are all so dear, with your reviews. I love you all and love even more that you like this story ****J**** will update soon! Promise.**

The walk through the forest was quiet, for the most part. Regina felt an increasing desire to run away, while at the same time, yearning to right her wrongs. An internal battle warred inside her, the feeling of Emma's fingers linked with her own being the only grounding force keeping her moving. Glancing to the right, Regina saw Emma walking evenly beside her, obviously deep in thought. Regina had found it inspiring how well Emma absorbed her confession. Emma hadn't batted an unbelieving eye as Regina spoke of Magic and hearts being ripped from bodies with bare hands. Regina fixed her eyes in front of her once more, taking in the foliage ahead. They were coming up on the graveyard. When they'd passed through it earlier, neither had taken much notice of the graves. Now, on the other hand, Regina was acutely aware of one particular mausoleum.

Emma reached out a hand to pull a looming branch out of the way, allowing for Regina to step out of the lush undergrowth and onto the freshly groomed grass of Storybrooke's Graveyard. Emma followed quickly and tried resuming walking, realizing almost immediately that Regina was frozen, staring at the largest of the mausoleums directly in front of them. Following Regina's sightline, Emma recognized the subject of Regina's hindrance.

"You're father?" Emma's hair was flying around her face as she whipped her head around to look at Regina, already knowing the answer to her question. A nod, followed by a sigh was all Regina could muster.

"The thing you love most," Regina whispered to herself in a voice Emma didn't recognize.

"What?" Emma brought Regina's attention to her by stepping in front of her, effectively blocking Regina's view. Regina's eyes focused on Emma.

"In order to enact the dark curse, I had to sacrifice the thing I loved most."

Emma's head cocked to the side, and her voice was reflective as she spoke, "You killed your father."

Again, Regina only nodded, her eyes sullen and listless. Emma took a deep, firm breath as she once again squeezed the fingers wrapped around her own.

"Why are you still with me?" Regina's voice was almost childlike, "I don't understand."

Emma tugged on Regina's hand as she started walking again, Regina falling into step beside her.

"I told you," Emma said with complete seriousness. "I love you."

"Love has never been enough." Regina hung her head as she walked.

"It is now." Emma let go of Regina's hand and locked her arm around Regina's, pulling her closer. Regina couldn't help the minute smile sneaking onto her lips.

Mary Margaret was exhausted. She had waited on the couch all evening and into the early morning hours, her nerves unraveling by the hour as morning turned into afternoon with still no sign of Emma. She knew Emma had something to talk to Henry about. She knew Emma needed her space. But Mary Margaret felt a worry in her chest she couldn't shake. It was almost maternal. It wasn't like Emma to disappear without letting anyone know where she was. Ruby had left around midnight, leaving the teacher to wonder and worry alone. Now, sitting at the table in what passed for a dining room, she sipped on a cup of hot cocoa, desperately trying to ease her apprehension.

Her pixie cut bounced lightly as her head shot towards the door when keys rattled in the lock. As the large wooden door swung open, Mary Margaret stood up so fast her chair skidded backwards. Stepping through the entryway, Emma sent an apologetic smile to the upset woman.

"Emma! Thank God! Where on earth have you -" Mary Margaret's voice caught as she watched Regina Mills follow almost immediately behind Emma. Bewilderment stamped itself on her face.

"Mayor Mills?" Mary Margaret greeted with a shaky voice.

Regina merely dipped her head in acknowledgment as she gently closed the door behind her, the expression on her face unreadable. Mary Margaret watched as Regina stayed close to Emma as the pair made their way further into the room. There was something different about Regina, Mary Margaret noticed. Her normally stone set face was surly, almost gloomy. Her eyes were a shade of brown she'd never seen before, and were those tear stains on her cheeks? Mary Margaret locked eyes with Regina and almost gasped. She'd never looked more - human. There was a desperation in her expression and an almost vulnerable aura surrounding her. _Her eyes,_ Mary Margaret thought as she slowly approached them._ I've seen this before._ Mary Margaret stopped a few feet away. Still looking at Regina, Mary Margaret was aware of Emma as she shifted uncomfortably.

"Mary Margaret, I think we should sit down." Emma tried, seeing the way Regina and Mary Margaret where looking at each other was making her increasingly anxious.

"No," Mary Margaret said carefully, "I'm fine here." the teacher's eyes flashing to Emma briefly before returning to the coffee colored eyes regarding her with intensity.

Mary Margaret had known the icy woman behind those eyes for years, though she wasn't exactly sure of the exact amount of time. She felt she knew her quite well. Now, it was like she was looking at a ghost. Almost like a dream, but a memory at the same time.

Regina tried a smile, feeling apprehensive under Mary Margaret's scrutinizing gaze.

"What.. is going on?" Mary Margaret tore her eyes from Regina's and fixed them deliberately on Emma's.

"Please, Mary Margaret," Emma tried again, "Have a seat."

Emma watched as Mary Margaret slowly made her way past her and Regina, never taking her eyes off them until she passed completely, and took a seat on the couch. Her elegant hands clasped together on her lap, she patiently waited for the other two women to join her.

Emma approached her first, taking a seat beside her, a warm hand resting on Mary Margaret's shoulder, drawing her attention.

"Regina and I, well, Regina mostly, we have something to tell you." Emma slightly stumbled over her words as Regina quietly made her way to stand in front of the two women sitting on the couch. As their eyes turned towards her, Regina was taken aback by the similarities she now saw in Mary Margaret and Emma. Taking a seat in the chair she had backed into, Regina thought for a minute about exactly what to say. It wasn't the kind of confession you just blurted out. This type of confession required finesse and carefully chosen words. Emma watched worry lines define themselves in Regina's temple. An insignificant nod of her head grabbed Regina's attention.

"_You can do it."_ Emma mouthed with confidence.

Nodding her head, Regina focused on Mary Margaret. Before she could speak, however, Emma's head snapped towards the teacher.

"Mary Margaret!" urgency in her voice.

"Yes?" Mary Margaret looked at her somewhat startled.

"Promise me you'll listen to everything Regina has to say with an open heart. And do not, under any circumstances, interrupt her before she is finished."

Mary Margaret stared at Emma for a moment before kindly replying in true Mary Margaret fashion, "Of course."

Emma and Mary Margaret looked at Regina sitting across from them.

Regina felt her head spin as she chose her first words carefully. Giving Mary Margaret her undivided attention, Regina drew on every little semblance of poise she could muster as she sat forward in her seat, her hands clasped unyielding in her lap, knuckles white from the strain.

"Mary Margaret." Regina's voice sounded foreign in her own ears, "I need to tell you something that will be hard for you to hear."

Chancing a glance to Emma, Regina's eye softened at the unadulterated warmth being cast her way.

"Ok. What is going on, here?" Mary Margaret asked, starting to get antsy. Seeing Regina acting so - docile - was quiet unnerving.

Emma's hand, still on Mary Margaret's shoulder, squeezed gently. Mary Margaret looked from Regina, to Emma, back to Regina again. "Just.. listen," Emma almost pleaded, as she too looked at Regina.

Regina blinked. She didn't know why he was having more difficulty voicing her confession to Mary Margaret than she had with Emma. _Because you hurt her most of all._ Regina's own thoughts chilled her.

"Henry's book," Regina locked her eyes with Mary Margaret's, "is real. It's all true."

Mary Margaret's face twisted almost comically as she burst into laughter.

Regina remained stoic, Having expected the adverse reaction. Emma, on the other hand, balked at Mary Margaret's amusement with astonishment.

"Are you two drunk?" Mary Margaret held her hand to her chest, bunching up her shirt in an attempt to calm her hysterics. "Is this some kind of joke?" Mary Margaret turned to Emma, her laughter subsiding at the look she caught on the blonde's face.

"You're not joking." Mary Margaret suddenly felt dizzy. Her eyes shifting back towards Regina, still sitting across from them, her face passive and inert.

"I'm not joking." Regina huffed quietly.

"This is insane." Mary Margaret shook her head. "It can't be real. Fairytales are not real." The teacher searched Regina's face for any kind of emotion. All she found on the Mayors face was regret and assurance.

"I don't believe you. This is crazy." Mary Margaret threw her hands up, shoving Emma's hand off her shoulder. "I don't know what kind of insane prank you two are trying to pull.."

"Enough!" Regina interrupted firmly, though her tone was not harsh. "It's true, and I can prove it."

With that, Emma's head whipped towards her. Mary Margaret froze, curiosity invading her mind.

"You what?" Emma breathed out in shock. Her green eyes wide and questioning.

"I can prove it." Regina looked from Emma back to Mary Margaret, who was still gaping at her.

Regina stood assertively, taking three deliberate steps forward until she was directly in front of the two women on the couch, each of them looking up at her expectantly. Kneeling onto the floor, her eyes never leaving Mary Margaret's, she placed a hand on the teachers knee.

Mary Margaret watched Regina's actions as if spellbound. Not only was her behavior bizarre, Regina's eyes bared no pretense or malice. There was something definitely different.

"The ring," Regina spoke with objectivity, "the one you wear on the middle finger of your right hand."

Mary Margaret automatically began twirling said ring around on her finger, fiddling with the silver and green jewelry.

"What about it?" Mary Margaret peered down into Regina's face, unable to look away.

"Kiss it."

Mary Margaret's eyebrows knit together, confusion settling onto her sharp features. After a fleeting glance towards Emma, who nodded slightly, silently asking Mary Margaret to do as Regina asked, she lifted her hand to her face, closing her eyes. Regina sat back on her haunches and grabbed onto Emma's ankle for support, out of Mary Margaret's sight.

The moment Mary Margaret's lip made contact with her ring, a bright white flash exploded through her mind, a gasp rocking her body.

"_Are you ok?" A very young and sweet sounding Regina asked a young girl._

"_I.. I think so! But I'll never ride again!" the child said breathlessly._

_Regina laughed benevolently "Nonsense," she said. "The only way to overcome fear is to face it!"_

"_Thank you." The child looked at the beautiful woman who had saved her._

"_Regina!" She offered as introduction. _

"_I'm Snow," the child replied. "Snow White." _

As Mary Margaret watched them embrace, she was overcome with feelings of sorrow and something akin to guilt. The white flashes continued, showing a weeping Snow White, crumpled on a dirt road, Regina begging her for understanding, and later, a confidence kept. Mary Margaret saw Snow betray that confidence. She watched as Regina witnessed the death of her Love. She watched Regina's will broken. Her face void of happiness. She watched Snow White admit her betrayal and Regina transform and shift into something dark. Heartless. Bitter.

"_I should've let her DIE on that horse."_

Mary Margaret felt her insides twist with shame as she saw flashes of the young Snow White growing up, her face slowly morphing into the familiar appearance of her own face. Now, Mary Margaret saw herself and a merciless Regina in a field, looking at a grave.

"_What is this?" she had asked Regina._

"_It's a grave." Regina paused. "Daniel's Grave." The sorrow from Regina's words felt like daggers in Mary Margaret's heart._

"_Daniel?" she looked at Regina, "But I thought.."_

"_He ran away?" Regina's voice was almost mocking, "I told you that to spare your feelings."_

_Regina eyed her accusingly. "But he died because of you."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_I'm sorry, too."_

Mary Margaret watched herself bite into the apple Regina handed her, willingly. She watched David Nolan, dressed in royal clothing, kiss her as she lay in a glass coffin, awakening her. Mary Margaret felt the joy fill her as she watched herself standing with him, surrounded by hundreds as they said their vows. Horror quickly replaced the joy as Regina made her own vows of destruction.

Mary Margaret saw herself, heavy with child, telling the gold skinned Rumplestiltskin, or Mr. Gold as she now knew him, that her child's name was Emma. She saw herself and David crying over their daughter, Emma, as Regina's army plundered their castle. David took Emma in his arms, grabbing his sword as he carried her away hastily. She watched herself wailing in agony as her child disappeared from her sight. Mary Margaret saw herself hunched over a lifeless body of the man she loved, frantically kissing his lips to revive him.

The last flash that ran through her mind was of herself, looking up in desperation as she asked Regina softly, "Why are you doing this?"

Regina bent down until she was inches away as she spat out, "Because this is MY happy ending," her eyes burning with determination.

Still kneeling in front of Mary Margaret, Regina watched closely as, mere moments after kissing her ring, feathery lashes jerked open and a veil lifted from the meek teacher's eyes which now flamed in recognition and with a resolve Regina knew only to be that of Snow White.

"What have you done?" Mary Margaret shook her head as her lip curled in anger.

Regina hung her head, allowing a tear to fall down her face before lifting her face back up towards the woman she knew would never forgive her, let alone understand the reasons.

"I'm so sorry." Regina's voice was deep with unshed tears.

"Mary Margaret?" Emma's timid voice cut through the haze of recriminations in her head.

Snapping her neck towards the blonde, Mary Margaret looked at her, eyes blazing as tears flowed freely from them.

"Emma," she whispered, her face immediately serene as she looked at her daughter.

"Mary Margaret!" Emma said more firmly. "I'm assuming you believe her, now?"

Mary Margaret nodded.

"Do you remember everything?" Emma asked with bated breath, "including what I told you last night?"

Mary Margaret nodded again, her eyes shinning as more tears formed.

"I love her!" Emma stated in absolution, her eyes burning with an unrivaled passion.

A myriad of Emotions surged through Mary Margaret's eyes. Her thoughts were overwhelming as she processed the tirade of information being thrust upon her. The only thing Mary Margaret knew for absolute certainty was that her daughter, Emma, was indeed deeply in love with Regina Mills. Meeting Emma's eyes, she nodded her head, yet again, not trusting her voice.

"Mary Margaret?" Regina whispered faintly, causing Mary Margaret's dim smile to fall as she tore her eyes away from Emma and looked at the woman kneeling humbly in front of her. Her perception shifted. She remembered more than just the curse. The hatred. She remembered everything. She remembered herself. Snow White. And everything and every emotion connected with who she was, and still is. A small twinkle decorated her eyes as she peered into Regina's bleak expression.

"Regina," she acknowledged, "I hurt you, and you hurt me." Her voice was silky as she spoke, "we robbed each other of our families." Mary Margaret reached down, catching Regina's chin in her palm. "I loved you when you tried to have me killed." Regina tried to pull away, feeling exposed, but a strong hand held her in place. "I loved you when you murdered my father." Mary Margaret's gaze holding Regina's. "I loved you when you carried out that damned curse, and I love you still today."

Regina wanted to throw all her walls back up. The walls she knew, without a doubt, were gone forever. Emma loved her. Mary Margaret loved her. No matter how unworthy she was.

"Why?" Regina rasped out.

"I always loved you. You were my idol. All I ever wanted was for you to be happy."

Regina felt dizzy as she slumped forward, resting her forehead on Mary Margaret's knee. She felt fingers run through her hair. "I'm SO sorry." Regina croaked emphatically.

"I know." Mary Margaret leaned down, whispering quietly, "I forgive you."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Regina's body stiffened as she slowly lifted her head, coming face to face with Snow White, her dark eyes seemingly black as she studied the compassionate face above her. Nimble fingers wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"How can you say that?" Regina asked in disbelief as Snow's smile broadened.

"Love is a funny thing, Regina," Snow began, "It can make even the most confusing and complicated things suddenly seem clearer than spring water."

Regina tried to understand, but she just couldn't see how even one of her actions was even remotely forgivable. When she said nothing in return, Snow reached out with both her hands, gently taking Regina by the shoulders, forcing her attention.

"I didn't understand before, why you chose cruelty and vengeance." Snow's eyes were unrelenting as she looked into Regina's. "I know now, it wasn't a choice. And it was my fault. As much as it was yours."

Regina watched as Snow let a tear fall from the corner of her eye. "Because of my betrayal, you had all the love you'd known stolen."

Regina lifted her hands to the outstretched arms holding her. Caressing them comfortingly, she said, "You did nothing wrong."

"I did." Snow interrupted fervently. "I did. And for that, I am sorry."

Regina tilted her head and wiped at the tear on Snow's face, a small smile pulling at the corner of her lip.

"I forgive you." Regina's voice deepened as she tightened her grip on Snow's arms, pulling her forwards. Another weight lifted off her shoulders as she uttered the words she never thought she could say - and mean. Snow slid off the couch, kneeling in front of Regina. Their arms loosely wrapped around each other, neither of them really knowing if the other would welcome an embrace.

"Why'd you decide to show me the truth?" Snow asked.

"It was because of Emma." Regina answered evenly.

"ME?" Emma's surprised voice coming from her place on the sofa where she'd been sitting quietly, watching the interaction between Regina and Mary Margaret, er, Snow White, her own mind reeling from what she was witnessing.

"Yes. You." Regina tilted her head towards the stunned blonde and smiled. "You showed me the one thing I thought I'd never know again." Emma looked at her curiously. "Love."

Emma's smile lit up her entire face, effectively causing Regina to chuckle. When she looked back at Snow, Regina leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"I think I'll go wash my face." She pulled away, standing on wobbly legs. Emma shot out a steadying hand, which Regina caught. "Thank you, Dear. Its been.. A long day." Regina sighed as she let her hand slide reluctantly out of Emma's and headed for the bathroom.

Snow and Emma watched her until the door was shut behind her, and they were alone. Snow snapped her head towards Emma so fast Emma almost gasped.

"Emma. I know this must be inordinately awkward for you.. But I need you to know one thing." Snow's voice was low and slightly commanding. Not at all recognizant of Mary Margaret.

"Well, It isn't really so awkward. I mean, It feels oddly normal, if that makes any sense, and I dunno, its almost like I have a gut feeling that.."

"EMMA" Snow cut her off, in effect Emma's jaw snapped shut. Snow's voice lightened, "Kinda trying to tell you something here," she reasoned lightheartedly.

"Sorry. What is it?" Emma's cheeks reddened slightly. She hated when she rambled incessantly.

"Regina." She paused, gathering her thoughts, and choosing her words carefully, "You changed her." Snow sat back up onto the couch, rubbing her sore knees distractedly.

"All I did was love her unconditionally."

Snow smiled at that. Turning her head to fully face Emma.

"You did," she confirmed. "And I am the only person alive who can attest to what I'm about to tell you." Emma listened intently, leaning in closer as if she was about to be told the secrets to the universe's most guarded secrets.

"I've seen what she looks like when she's in love." Snow turned her head towards the far wall directly in front of them. Emma watched as her expression grew whimsical, as if she where remembering a favorite story or a fond memory. "I've seen her in love. And I've seen her be loved. And I can tell you with sheer certainty.. That woman is madly in love with you, as well." Emma felt her heart beat faster, threatening to pound right out of her chest.

"Really?" Emma asked, already knowing the answer.

"Really." Snow turned back to her daughter. "My baby girl. I am so very sorry for the way you've grown up. But if you'd grown up any other way, you wouldn't be the strong, passionate, independent and loving woman sitting beside me right now. I am so proud of you." Snow felt herself rambling, much like Emma tended to do. She smiled at the thought.

"Kinda cool. Ya know?" Emma smirked.

"What is?"

"That I finally find my mother, and she's already my best friend." Emma's smirk widened into a full blown Cheshire cat grin. Both women were giggling easily as Regina emerged, looking as if she'd not just had the most emotionally draining day of her life. The black mascara smudges had been washed away, but her eyes held a weariness that caused Emma's insides to ache for her. Even so, Emma had never found her more beautiful than she did at that moment; Fresh, clean, unhindered and free. Finding their laughter infectious, Regina couldn't help the chuckle bubbling up in her chest.

"What's so funny?" She asked as she rounded the couch, taking a seat beside Emma.

Automatically the blonde reached for her hand. Smiling at her as the laughter subsided, Emma quickly leaned in pressing a modest kiss on Regina's temple, her lips lingering a bit longer than she'd intended. Though Regina didn't seem to mind, and neither did she.

"Just some mother-daughter stuff." Emma whispered into Regina's ear before sitting back up, Regina smiling sweetly at her.

"You know, you two have had a long day. Maybe you should go get some rest." Snow White suggested. Her voice was different, Emma noticed, but then again, so was Regina's. Both still held a certain air of their Storybrooke persona's, but the tenor of each woman's voice was decidedly more.. befitting.

"I am all for some rest!" Emma hummed sleepily. Tugging on Regina's hand as she stood from the couch, Regina lacing her fingers with Emma's, again.

"I have one more thing to say." Snow said as she stood as well, her strong voice focusing Emma and Regina's attention. "I realize we are the only three who know of the overwhelming truth." Snow softened her voice as she watched worry lines creasing along Regina's forehead. Reaching out, she laid a warm hand on the troubled woman's arm. "I will tell no one."

Regina visibly eased her stance.

"I will tell no one, until you see fit to tell them yourself," Snow spoke kindly. "And I will be there for you in whatever capacity you need me to be."

Regina could only nod. Emma brought their linked fingers up to her face, kissing them. "Lets go." She nudged Regina towards the door, casting a look of gratitude towards her mother as she guided a thoughtful Regina. As the blonde turned the knob, opening the door, she heard Regina whisper something under her breath. Obviously they were not meant for anyone to hear, but the manner in which the words were spoken touched Emma profoundly. The words she heard imprinted on her mind. _U__nhappy are they who cannot forgive themselves.._

"You should tell Henry." Snow called out just as Emma was closing the door. Emma paused mid step, her long curls flying around her face as she turned her head halfway back around, a pressed smile her only reply as she fully closed the large wooden door.

Regina leaned heavily into Emma's side as they walked on the hard asphalt, heading towards Regina's mansion. Emma dropped Regina's hand and quickly slung her arm around Regina's shoulder, hugging her snug against her warm body.

"Regina?" Emma's voice was wistful.

"Hmm?" Regina laid her head on Emma's shoulder. "What is it, dear?"

"How -" Emma's voice faltered, fearing her question would upset Regina, but she went on anyway. "How did you know Mary Margaret would remember who she is if she kissed her ring?"

Regina was silent for a moment. She did not pull away or make any move to leave the warm embrace Emma held her in. She did, however, lift her head off Emma's shoulder, looking at the other woman's inquisitive expression.

"That ring is Snow's link to her true love." Regina's eyes roamed over Emma's face as she spoke. "True love is Magic."

Emma nodded, placing an innocent kiss on Regina's eyebrow before the brunette laid her head back down. The rest of their walk was peaceful, the sun setting behind them as they walked wrapped around each other. The tall blonde sheriff and the slightly shorter brunette Mayor. Neither of them caring who saw them.

Walking up the brick walkway to Regina's front door, Regina realized she didn't have her key. She'd left it back in the field, with all their forgotten picnic equipment.

"Shit!" Regina stopped walking, Emma almost stumbling backwards at the abrupt action.

"What?" Emma looked at her, baffled.

"My key," Regina whined. "I left it in one of the picnic baskets."

Emma was more focused on the adorable pout the Mayor was sporting than the issue at hand. Cocking her head to the side, a cheesy grin spread onto her lips.

"Why's that funny?" Regina snapped her head back, perplexed at Emma's odd reaction.

"You're cute when you pout." To Emma's delight, Regina's cheeks turned a rosy shade of pink. Her concern turning to amusement, she swatted Emma's arm playfully.

"Yes. Well. We still need to get in, somehow." Regina halfheartedly argued. "And I think Henry has the spare key."

Regina startled as Emma suddenly jumped, her legs spread apart and her fists flew to her hips in a well poised Peter Pan stance. She puffed out her chest and lifted her chin as she said, "Never Fear! The Sheriff is here."

Regina lifted an appreciative eyebrow and almost snorted in laughter.

"You're kind of a dork, you know that, right?" She grabbed Emma's arm, turning her back towards the house and gently pushing her towards her front door. Emma's own laughter mingled with Regina's as she let the brunette 'manhandle' her all the way to the door. "Open it, oh dexterous one," Regina said in a playfully mocking tone, indicating the door with her hand.

Emma politely bowed, as she pulled her Swiss army knife from her boot.

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you." Regina leaned against the doorframe as Emma selected the tool she'd need and kneeled on one knee as she began digging in the lock.

"You have NO idea." Emma peeked at Regina through her lashes and winked before sending her full attention to her task at hand, missing the smile the brunette now wore.

It took Emma under a minute to get the door unlocked. Turning the knob, she pushed it wide open. From her kneeling position, she lifted her hand to Regina in a chivalrous manner. For all intents and purposes, she was the perfect embodiment of a knight in shining armor. Regina dipped her head in mock acknowledgment, allowing Emma to take her by the hand. Emma pulled the delicate hand to her lips and pressed them to Regina's knuckles. A delighted Regina walked past Emma, still kneeling, and stopped just inside the door. Turning around, she pulled Emma up so they where standing only inches away from each other. Regina felt the heat radiating from Emma, intoxicating her.

Suddenly somber, Regina looked up to Emma's jade eyes, feeling exposed and fragile. Emma sensed her angst and, with the hand she still held in her own, pulled Regina into her arms, circling them around delicate shoulders as Regina melded into her with a sigh of gratification.

"Stay here," Regina requested shyly, "Please?" Emma's heart sank at the desperation in Regina's voice. The smaller woman's arms coming up to cling to Emma's waist.

"I'm not going anywhere." Emma said into wispy brown tresses.

They stood like that, embracing each other in the doorway until they heard footsteps approaching from the walkway. Emma lifted her head, turning enough so she could see who was behind her. Regina remained still, lost in her own exhaustion and the feeling of Emma wrapped around her. A humorous grin plastered on Henry's face as he met eyes with Emma.

"Whatchya doin?" He asked in a silly voice from directly behind his birth mother.

When Regina heard Henry's voice, her head shot up from where it was resting, nuzzled into the crook of Emma's neck.

"Henry!" She squeaked. Henry just giggled and walked past his two mothers who where still hugging in the doorway.

"Are you coming in? Or are you going to stand there all night?" His voice diminishing as he walked further into the house. "I'm hungry." Was the last thing Regina and Emma heard, as they looked at each other, silently agreeing that now would be an ok time to have a talk with their son.

Regina's face took on an uneasiness that chilled Emma. Bringing her hands to cup the other woman's face, Emma forced her to look at her. "It'll be ok." She leaned her forehead onto Regina's. "I'm here."

Emma's words cut through Regina's fears. Pressing her head reassuringly into Emma's, Regina cleared her throat and stepped back. Sliding her arms from around Emma, Regina turned and walked with purpose towards the kitchen, acutely aware of Emma's presence close behind.

"Henry. We need to talk." Regina said, leaning against the counter where Henry was sitting, drinking orange juice from the carton.

"Sure. What's up?" He asked cheekily, Regina's sullen appearance causing his eyebrows to wrinkle together. "Is everything.. Ok?" His voice was hesitant, and tense.

Regina blinked a few times and took a breath, vaguely aware of Emma behind her, placing an encouraging hand on the small of her back.

"I'm not sure if it is yet, but it will be." Regina tried to ease her sons concerns. The look on his face seemed to relax slightly. Drawing strength from the hand on her back, Regina took a deep breath as she prepared to admit, yet again, the reality of her atrocious acts.

"Your book is not fictional." Regina's voice wavered and broke as she spoke, all attempts to even out her tone failing. She held her breath as she watched Henry's eyes grow impossibly wide as the realization flooded his psyche. The carton of Orange Juice slipped from his grasp, hitting the floor with a splat. A tiny spout of orange liquid spurted up like a geyser, though no one payed it any attention.

"Wait." Henry said, his mind racing. "So its true."

Regina nodded her head. Trying to keep her face from falling even as her lip quivered a little.

"Oh. My. God." Henry exclaimed. A broad smile slowly forming on his mouth. Regina pursed her lips, giving him an odd expression.

"Henry, you understand what your mother just said, don't you?" Emma asked from somewhere behind Regina.

"I sure do!" He blurted out. "I was right!" He clapped his hands and jumped up and down a few times before running around the counter and latching on to Regina's waist, pressing his face into her stomach. A strangled gasp forced itself from Regina's throat as her arms flung around Henry, holding him securely. Tears springing to her eyes, once again.

"I knew it!" He mumbled into the cloth of the sundress she'd worn for her picnic with Emma.

Emma moved into the space behind Regina, her arms coming around to hug both mother and son. She felt Regina's body relax considerably, as she leaned her cheek to a soft shoulder.

"Wait." Henry called out as he flung his head back to look up at Regina. "I have a question."

"What is it, Henry?" Regina asked, scared to hear what he wanted to ask.

"Parts of it are missing," he stated matter-of-factly.

Regina couldn't help but smile, "That's not a question, dear," she chided kindly.

Henry shot her that look again. That look that said _lighten up, mom._ Regina let herself laugh, finding a small comfort in both her sons acceptance and the woman pressed against her back.

Henry's eyes danced as he watched his Mother.

"Where is your story?" he asked quietly. Regina's delicate laughter ceased as a familiar sadness blanketed her. She knew she'd have to tell this story more often now. Being forced to relive her painful past seemed to be part of her retribution. Only a minuscule aspect of the reckoning she knew she deserved.

"That," she said, "is a hard tale to tell," her voice ragged.

"Will you tell me?" Henry asked uncertainly. He could tell his mother was broken inside already. It pained him to ask her to do something that obviously hurt, but he had been curious ever since he realized that the Evil Queen's story wasn't in his book.

"Yes," Emma's voice came from behind Regina, "we will tell it to you."

Regina angled her head towards Emma. "We?" she asked hopefully. Grateful, once again, for Emma's unconditional support.

"We." Emma emphasized the word and she pulled away from Regina, stepping around her, taking Henry's hand as she went, pulling him away from Regina's embrace and heading out of the kitchen. Regina trailed behind as Emma made a beeline for the stairwell.

"Where are we going?" Henry asked as he let Emma lead him up the stairs.

"Your room." She said in a tone that made Henry think he should have known the answer.

Henry sat in the middle of his bed, crossing his legs Indian style as Emma and Regina sat on each side of him. As Henry looked to his mom, Regina tried to smile at him, but all that showed on her face was barely contained sorrow. Henry put his hand on her arm, trying to ease her insecurities as best a ten year old boy could. Regina draped her own hand over his and held onto it as she gathered herself to tell her story again. Though with each telling, a piece of her soul seemed to snap into place, slowly solidifying her shattered essence.

"When I was very young, I fell in love with a stable boy.."

Henry listened in rapt amazement as his mother unveiled the agonizing history of the woman who became The Evil Queen. When Regina's emotion became too much for her to continue, Emma would take over, as she regained her composure to continue, the blonde making good on her promise to tell the story together.

Henry felt tears he hadn't even known were forming fall from his eyes as Regina recalled every painstaking detail, refusing to leave anything out. Because Henry deserved to know, more than anyone.

"…I thought in depriving everyone else of their happy endings, as I had been, I'd find solace. I sacrificed my own father's heart. The curse was supposed to bring me happiness. And all it brought me was a numbness. A void inside that I have spent twenty eight years trying to fill." Regina stopped talking, her voice itself numb from the emotional strain.

Henry's hand, still encased in Regina's, resting on her arm, was pulled away. Regina's eyes fluttered shut as she let the hurt sink in; until she felt his tiny hand on her cheek. Her eyes opened to see him staring at her with the most supportive expression she'd ever seen on him before.

"How are you so grown up?" she breathed out in awe as he smiled at her. Returning the smile, regardless of the grief inside her.

"You know," she said, as Henry slid his hand off her face, "for so long, I thought that was the only love I would ever know." Regina looked from Henry to Emma, a soft smile still set in her features. "I thought Daniel was my truest true love."

Emma couldn't take her eyes off Regina's. Her lips slightly parted as she listened with bated breath.

"I was wrong."

"What do you mean?" Henry asked from between the two women who refused to look away from each other.

"I did love Daniel. And he loved me." Regina's silky tone caressed Emma's ears. "But I never felt anything for him that is like what I feel for her." Regina inclined her head towards Emma. Henry looking over to his birth mother. A knowing smile and a twinkle in his eye.

"So, you love her, too?" Henry confirmed, causing Regina to look down at him curiously.

"Too?" Regina asked

Henry giggled at looked back at her. "Yeah. Too." He nudged her with his elbow, his expression light and playful. "She told me last night that she had feelings for you. I knew it was more than just feelings. I'm ten. Not brainless," he said, casting his attention back to Emma. "That's why I was so upset. Cause you couldn't tell me the whole truth," he told her. "Well, that and the fact that I hadn't realized, evil or not, Mom isn't the same person she was back then. If she was even really ever evil in the first place."

Emma's shocked expression slowly turned to pride at the maturity Henry had displayed in the past twenty four hours.

Regina looked back up at Emma who blushed adorably. "Did you know I felt the same when you told Henry?" she asked slightly in awe.

Shaking her head, Emma shrugged. "Nope. But it seemed like the right thing to do to talk to him about it. Mary Margaret and Ruby weren't helpful at all, and I knew Henry would need to know, no matter what happened." Emma felt shy as she explained, but the honey brown eyes watching her with adoration made her distress quickly subside.

"_I love you_." Regina mouthed silently.

"_I love you, more,_" Emma returned.

Henry quickly jumped off the bed, landing halfway across his bedroom, and turned to face the stunned women still sitting on his bed, angled towards each other.

"Gimme your phone!" Henry indicated for Emma to toss him her cell phone. As she did so, reluctantly, Henry caught it effortlessly, lighting up the screen and dialing.

Emma and Regina glanced sideways at one another, wondering what Henry was up to now.

"Hey! Its me" Henry said into the phone. Two heads - one blonde, one brunette - snapped forward to listen to Henry.

"Yeah. That's cool. Listen. Can I come spend the night?" Henry paused, thinking quickly. Actually, can I stay for the weekend?" Henry was silent for a moment, listening to whoever was on the other end of the phone call. "Yeah. She's fine with it."

"Who is he talking to?" Emma quietly asked Regina, who only shrugged her shoulders in response.

"Great!" Henry grinned triumphantly. "See you in a few!"

Henry ended the call and tossed Emma her cell phone.

"Care to explain yourself?" Regina asked smoothly.

"I'm going to Miss Blanchard's for the weekend," he explained coyly.

"Oh really? Are you now?" Regina stood up from the bed and crossed the short distance to her son, bending down until she was eye level with him. He smiled at her confidently, as she reached her hand up to his nose and tapped it once.

"Have fun. And don't forget to brush your teeth." She couldn't help her motherly instincts asserting themselves. Henry threw his arms around her neck and hugged her firmly. "I told you that you were strong enough," he whispered into her ear as he pulled way and ran to his closet. He didn't see the contented look on his mom's face, but he knew it was there, nevertheless. Smiling to himself as he threw two outfits and his favorite pajamas into his Avengers backpack, he spun around quickly.

"I'll see you Monday!" He quickly dashed to Emma and hugged her before running to his mom and hugging her once more on his way out the door. The two women were left alone in the quietness of Henry's bedroom. Regina turned to face Emma who was still sitting on the bed, her extremely tattered emotions causing her to jerk in mild surprise as the front door slammed shut, indicative of Henry's departure.

After a few moments of comfortable silence, Regina held out her hand. As Emma stood, taking Regina's hand boldly in her own, she let herself be pulled gently out of Henry's room, across the hall, and into Regina's bedroom.

"Would you like a drink?" Regina asked as she dropped Emma's hand and went to her dresser, pulling out a decanter of her special apple cider.

"Maybe just a little." Emma agreed.

Regina's fatigue showed as her hand shook while she poured two small glasses of the golden liquid. Setting the decanter down heavily, she took a steadying breath before she felt slender arms envelope her waist from behind, a chin lightly resting on her shoulder. Regina felt her hair tickling her ear as Emma breathed.

"Big day." Emma whispered, reveling in the feeling of having Regina snuggly encased in her arms, fatigue evident as Regina slumped into Emma's body.

"To say the least." Regina's voice was still heavy with heartache. Turning around in Emma's arms, Regina let Emma rock her as she ran comforting hands up and down the brunette's back. Regina pressed her face into Emma's neck, inhaling her scent and letting it soothe her.

"Make love to me?" Her hot breath caressed sensitive skin.

The blonde's hands glided up to tangle in Regina's hair, her short nails scraping gently on her tender scalp.

"I will now. I will tomorrow. I will for as long as I live." Emma tugged gently on Regina's hair until she could see Regina's tired face, once again stained with a few tear streaks. Emma kissed Regina's forehead, her lips tingling at the contact. Another kiss to Regina's temple. Emma trailed loving kisses across a perfectly sculpted eyebrow and down Regina's nose. Brushing kiss after kiss along Regina's cheek and jaw until the only thing left untouched by Emma's lips, were lips.

Regina leaned in first, barely touching Emma's lips with her own. Emma's hand cupped the back of Regina's head and pressed her lips into Regina's, a moan of pleasure vibrating in Regina's chest. A white burst of ecstasy exploded behind Emma's eyes as she felt Regina's soft lips moving against her own. Her head was swimming in bliss. Feeling Regina press instinctively deeper into her, her body was left tingling. Every nerve ending was on fire at Regina's touch.

Regina ran her tongue across Emma's bottom lip, delighted when she felt Emma suck it into her own mouth, swirling it around before pressing her tongue into Regina's mouth in return. As their kiss grew in its intensity, Regina felt her muscles retaliate as she lost her footing and collapsed into Emma's supportive embrace, the sudden action pulling their lips apart.

"Are you ok?" Emma asked breathlessly as she tried to help Regina regain her composure.

"Fine, dear." Regina tried to sound confident, but her voice was overly tired. "You quite literally knocked me off my feet." She joked, attempting a lighthearted laugh, that died in her throat.

Emma lifted her effortlessly, kissing the side of her neck reassuringly.

"C'mon." Emma whispered, nuzzling the spot she'd just kissed "It's sleep time."

Emma put an arm around Regina's waist and bent down, taking weakened knees in her other arm and lifting the broken and emotionally beaten woman in her arms, carrying her to the bed. Laying her down, Emma pulled back the sheets as Regina crawled into them. Emma smiled at the childlike act. As Emma pulled sheets and blankets over Regina, effectively tucking her in, Regina grabbed her arm. Emma's eyes met Regina's, and she knew immediately the unspoken question.

"I'm not going anywhere." Emma smiled as Regina's eyes filled with relief. "Ever."

Emma pulled off her red leather jacked as she circled around the bed, dropping it callously onto the floor. Kicking her boots off before crawling under the blankets and pulling Regina to her, their bodies fitting flawlessly into each other as Emma curled into Regina. Her arm curled possessively around Regina's small waist. Before resting her face in the crook of Regina's neck, she kissed the space between her shoulder blades, smiling as she felt the goosebumps spring up against her lips.

"Sweet dreams," Emma hugged her closer, "You're safe."

Regina's last thought before before falling into an exhausted sleep, was _I know._


	8. Chapter 8

Breaking Down Walls

Chapter 8

Henry knocked loudly on Mary Margaret's door. Shifting anxiously from one foot to the other, he almost jumped in surprise as the door flew open and Mary Margaret pulled him inside by the shirt collar, fully engulfing him in a crushing hug.

"Hi Mph Blnphrd," he mumbled into Mary Margaret's pink blouse.

Mary Margaret laughed as she freed Henry from her grasp and stepped back a few steps. "Sorry Henry. It's been.. A long day." She smiled kindly. "Its good to have company."

Henry's toothy grin warmed her. She wanted to smother him in kisses and never let him go now that she was fully aware of exactly who he was; Her grandson. Without provocation, she started noting similarities in their appearance. Henry had her button nose and the same toothy grin. Deep brown doe-eyes with tiny green flecks around the irises. _How had I never noticed before?_ She thought as she tilted her head, studying his face.

Feeling a bit awkward at his teacher's extended silence and sudden intense interest in him, Henry coughed and walked past Mary Margaret, tossing his backpack onto the dining room table and taking a seat at one of the stools at the island in the kitchen. "I'm hungry." His eyes began scanning the various cupboards until he spotted a jar of Nutela and a plethora of hot chocolate packets.

"Would you like some hot chocolate?" Mary Margaret asked, coming up behind Henry and ruffling his unkempt hair.

"Yes! With cinnamon?"

Mary Margaret smiled knowingly, opening the cupboard and pulling out the packets, filling two large mugs with milk and putting them in the microwave to warm them up. "There's no other way to have it." She winked at Henry as she turned back around to look at him, still awed by the knowledge that this wonderful child was her kin.

He laughed as he swiveled in his stool. _Grandma._ Henry thought to himself. _Memma? Grammy?_ What would she want to be called? The only title he could come up with that didn't sound like she was an old woman was Nana. But even that sounded wrong to him. _Maybe I can just call her Snow?_ Lost in his wonderings, he hadn't noticed the woman taking the warmed milk out of the microwave and mixing in the chocolate powder. Henry didn't even notice when the mug of chocolaty goodness was set in front of him on the counter.

"Henry?" Shaking his head, he looked sideways at Mary Margaret. "Huh?"

"Your hot chocolate.." She said rather amused at his vacant expression. Henry looked at the cup in front of him, unseeing. "What is it Henry?" Mary Margaret laid a hand on his back.

"Yeah," he said after a few moments. "No one else I know besides you and Emma like cinnamon in their hot chocolate." His small hands wrapped around the warm mug, letting the heat sooth him.

"Me neither."

Henry looked over at Mary Margaret. For the first time since he arrived, he noticed the difference in the timber of her voice. Her eyes were more alive than he'd ever seen, almost as if something was awakened inside her spirit. They stared at each other, the energy crackling between them was nearly tangible, and Henry couldn't look away.

"Miss Blanchard?"

"Yes Henry?" Mary Margaret could tell his mind was working overtime.

"You seem," Henry scrunched his lips, searching for the right word, "different."

Mary Margaret blinked a few times and quickly returned to the kitchen, busying herself cleaning the spilt chocolate powder on the counter. "I know not what you mean, Henry." She said with her head bent over the counter, concentrating too hard on scrubbing the already clean surface.

"See. That." Henry hoped off his stool and ran to her side, grabbing her hand and pulling her around to face him. "You talk different, too." He squeezed her hand. "You SOUND different." Eyeing her suspiciously, Henry cocked his head to the side.

Mary Margaret kneeled in front of him so they where eye level. Sighing deeply, she couldn't help but smile at him. "Henry, do you know something?" Henry's eyes grew wide as his youthful face adopted a look of implied innocence.

"I don't know anything about anything or anyone or anything or anyone." He clamped a hand over his mouth when he realized he'd started rambling.

Mary Margaret squinted her eyes knowingly and poked him in the chest. "You do know something," she declared, "but WHAT exactly DO you know? And how MUCH?" she laid her palm on his chest, knowing the gesture comforted him.

"I.. uhh.. I don't… I mean. Well, I don't think I'm supposed to say."

"Henry." Mary Margaret's voice commanded his attention. Which he readily gave. "do you know something about your book?" Henry was stock still for a few beats before nodding slowly.

"Do you know something that could potentially cause chaos in this quaint little town?"

Again, Henry nodded. "YOU know something about my book?" He asked suspiciously, quirking an eyebrow as Regina might do.

"I might," she answered.

"Hmmmmmm."

"Ok. Look," Mary Margaret knew this little play act could go on for a while, "if I tell you what I know, you tell me what you know."

Henry eyed her a bit longer before sticking out his hand. "DEAL."

Mary Margaret shook his hand comically and pushed him towards the couch.

"Ok. You little monster. What do you know?" she asked him as they sat down.

"Nu-uhh. You first." Henry tried look as persuasive as he could, making his best 'Mayor Mills' impression, which Mary Margaret deemed Emmy worthy.

"No.." She sat straight up and looked at the boy who was her grandson, "because if what I know is not what you know, then what I know might make you very upset. So you tell me first, or the deal's off."

Henry now knew exactly what it was that Mary Margaret knew. He also knew she was no longer Mary Margaret. She was Snow White.

"As you wish, Snow White," he whispered as if the room where filled with people. The look he was receiving from the woman next to him was unreadable. Henry was starting to think he had been wrong, until a meaningful smile slowly spread onto his grandmother's face.

"So, you DO know what I know."

Henry laughed,the sound filling Snow with wonder.

"I don't understand," Snow looked puzzled as she spoke, "Why.. are you not upset?"

Henry looked at her. His laughter faded to a small smile. "You mean, 'cause of mom?"

Snow nodded, idly reaching over to play with his unkempt hair.

"She's not the Evil Queen anymore," he simply answered. And as Snow White pulled him into a hug, he knew she understood.

"Why are you here, Henry?"

Henry shrugged. "Forrrr fun?!" sounding more nervous than he'd hoped. He felt himself pushed back, Snow White looking at him incredulously.

"Who do you think you're foolin?" she almost laughed. "You're hiding something else.." She squinted her eyes, as if the answer was written on his face, she just couldn't see it.

"I know you know why I'm here," he challenged lightly. "I know Emma spilled her guts to you."

When her mouth fell open in amused shock, Henry reached up and closed it with two fingers on her chin.

"They needed to be alone."

Snow cocked her head towards her grandson and leaned back, studying his face closely.

"You are far more gifted than your ten years should allow, you know that?"

Henry beamed at her praise. Grabbing the remote control before he leaned back, as well, Henry flipped through the channels until he found the Disney channel, Snow watching him fondly as he did.

"Look." He pointed at the TV as he turned his head to his grandmother. "The Little Mermaid." He winked and turned back to the TV.

"Silly boy." She turned her gaze towards the TV, "You know that story isn't in your book." She said peeking at him through the corner of her eye. Henry simply nodded as he watched. "I could tell you what actually happened.." She smiled as Henry's head snapped towards her. "This version is Disney-fied. Hardly accurate."

Henry muted the TV and pulled a leg up onto the couch, angling towards Snow, who mirrored his position. "What happened? TELL ME!" his voice eager with barely contained exhilaration.

"Well. Where do I start?" she said to herself, a snort drawing her attention to Henry's face.

"How about with 'Once Upon a Time'… and just go from there."

Snow laughed. "Of course, how silly of me."

Emma awoke with a start, her body shot straight up as the sheets clung to her damp skin, sweat beading on her forehead as she struggled to catch her breath, her heart pounding against her rib cage. Shutting her eyes tight, willing herself to calm, she reached for the warm body she'd fallen asleep clinging to. Her hand connected with a cool sheet, the space beside her empty. Her eyes opening wide and frightened, a sinking feeling clutched at her heart, all her worst fears assaulting her mind at once. Was Regina gone? Had someone taken her? Was she ok? Had she run away? _Regina,_ the thought of her name alone springing tears to her eyes. Throwing the sheets off in one swift motion, Emma swung her legs over and onto the floor.

"Regina?" She called out as she looked around the darkened room. A glance at the neon numbers on the alarm clock indicating it was 4:00 in the morning. "Regina?" she called out again, more desperate, her voice tinged with panic.

"In here." the cheerless reply coming from the bathroom.

Emma headed straight for the bathroom door, which she only just now noticed was lit with a soft light. Pushing the door slowly open, Emma breath caught in her throat at the sight before her. Regina was standing in front of the large vanity mirror, her eyes red and swollen from unshed tears, every muscle in her body visibly tense and tattered, her hands balled into tight fists and hanging at her sides.

"Regina," Emma breathed, "What is it?" Emma quickly crossed the room to the troubled woman staring at herself. Not wanting to crowd her, Emma simply threaded her fingers in Regina's tangled hair and pushed it back, kissing her cheek before nuzzling in her hair, smelling apples again. Leaning into the touch, Regina relaxed radically, her body dissolving into Emma's as long slender arms finally made their way around the brunette.

"Emma," she whispered, her head gently resting under Emma's chin.

"What are you doing in here?" Emma felt her heart breaking again as she held Regina close, rocking the distraught woman as she ran her hands in comforting circles along her back.

"It's my fault." Regina's scruffy voice barely audible. "Everything's my fault, and now it can't be undone because of me, as well."

"What are you talking about?" Emma kept her voice comforting, even through her confusion.

"The curse. I don't think it can be broken." Regina's weary shoulders falling further.

Emma pulled her head back, to look at Regina, but did not dare let go of her. "I'm gonna need you to be a little more specific, love," Emma tried to tease, but Regina just looked at her in defeat.

"I once thought true love's kiss could break any curse," Regina explained, "But I know without a doubt, I've found mine, and you kissed me." Regina's eyes fell to Emma's lips. "I've never been kissed with such passion." Looking back up to Emma's eyes which where burning into her like a fire, Regina felt her lip quiver. "It didn't break."

As comprehension settled in, Emma brought a hand up to Regina's chest and pressed it into the rhythm she found there.

"When this heals," Emma's voice adamant, "my kiss on your lips will shatter this curse."

Regina held her breath as she stared at Emma. "How do you know?"

A hopeful smile curved Emma's lips. "I figured it out." Emma let her hand drop from Regina's chest. "Two things you to said to me, and something I heard you whisper to yourself." Emma leaned in, resting her forehead against the other woman's. "You once said 'True love's kiss can break any curse,' which was the first thing." Emma felt Regina nod once. "The second thing was when you said 'Without a heart to recognize it, true love's kiss couldn't save Daniel,' when you told me what happened to him." Again, Regina nodded. "And then, when we were leaving Mary Margaret's, I mean, Snow's place, I heard what you said." Regina slid her head to lay on Emma's shoulder. "You said, 'Unhappy are they who cannot forgive themselves.'"

Regina exhaled noisily. "You heard that?" concern evident in her voice.

Now it was Emma's turn to nod.

"I can forgive Snow. I can forgive my mother. I can even forgive my father." Regina paused, swallowing hard. "But, I can't forgive myself." She huddled further into Emma's embrace. "The void."

Emma felt a rush of determination and reeled back, startling Regina as hands clasped firmly onto her cheeks, forcing her to look into Emma's face.

"You listen to me. And listen good." Regina placed her hands on Emma's, her silence spurring Emma on. "You will forgive yourself. I know you can do it. Because I can forgive you. And Henry, and Snow.. " Emma paused, collecting herself. "You WILL be able to forgive yourself. Maybe not now, maybe not soon. But you will."

Regina's face twisted, trying to keep her tears at bay. Emma pulled her face to her, kissing her fervently and with an eagerness that caused Regina to stumble forwards, her arms desperately holding onto Emma's shoulders. When they broke apart, lips still touching as they breathed the same air, Regina made her request again, though, this time it was more of a declaration.

"Make love to me," this time with fortitude.

Emma pressed her lips to Regina's again before stepping away, taking a hand in her own. Regina followed Emma willingly, coming up beside the blonde. Turning to Regina, Emma's hand slid up her arm and across her shoulder until it rested just beneath a delicate earlobe, her thumb tracing circles in the sensitive skin.

"Regina?" The brunette leaned into the caress as she looked at Emma. "I-" Emma tried, "I haven't really done this before." Emma looked anxious. Regina found it endearing, and knew immediately what Emma meant. Sex was primal and gruesome, but making love was something entirely different. Making love was ethereal and profound. Turning to face Emma, Regina placed her hand on Emma's stomach, feeling the muscles ripple at her touch.

"I did." Regina said reflectively. "Once." Her eyes shining in the darkness.

"Daniel?"

Regina inclined her head. "Once."

Emma shivered as she felt Regina's hand bunch up the material of her tank top.

"Just.. show me how you feel" Regina spoke, her face inches from Emma's, her breath tickling Emma's lips. The hand on Regina's neck moved along her jaw, until a thumb was tracing along the brunette's lips tenderly.

"I can do that." Emma smiled sweetly.

Regina kissed Emma's thumb before Emma pulled it away, pressing her own lips to Regina's again, her tongue tracing where her thumb had just been. Regina moaned into Emma's mouth as she slid her own tongue against Emma's. Tugging Emma closer with the hand clutching her tank top, Regina felt herself being lowered onto the bed, strong arms guiding her until she was flat on her back, looking up into Emma Swan's face, hands running along her arms as she studied Emma's face, her own hands caressing the jean clad thighs straddling her hips.

"I don't know where to start," Emma confessed. "I don't know how I'll be able to stop."

Regina brought a hand to Emma's chest. "Follow this."

Emma stretched out her legs, letting her weight press into Regina. The feeling was intoxicating as their lips gravitated towards each other. Regina's hands found the sides of Emma's tank top and pulled it up without hesitation. Breaking their kisses just long enough for the garment to be pulled free and tossed aside. Nails delicately dragged down Emma's back, leaving her skin on fire wherever it was touched. Nimble fingers found Emma's bra clasp, unhooking it with ease. Emma hadn't even noticed until Regina pulled the straps from her shoulders.

Emma sat up, pulling her bra off the rest of the way, sitting on Regina's hips. Emma watched as Regina's appreciative gaze explored the new territory. Gentle hands reached up, each cupping a small but shapely breast. Emma pressed herself further into Regina's palms as she reached for the sundress Regina was still wearing, buttons all down the front.

Regina slid her hands to Emma's shoulders, pulling her close again, her arms encircling bare shoulders as Emma found Regina's clavicle, peppering her neck and shoulders with kisses. Slowly, Emma released the top button, then the next one, placing a kiss as each inch of skin was exposed. Between Regina's breasts, Emma kissed her way down onto a trembling stomach, dipping her tongue into a soft belly button before kissing her way back up Regina's body, her fingers still continuing down until every button was undone. As Emma's lips brushed over Regina's, she slid her hands inside the dress on each side of Regina's hips, pushing it open. As her hands made their way up Regina's sides, over her ribs and up to soft shoulders, the dress parted away, exposing Regina completely, save for her bra and panties. Pulling the straps down Regina's arms until she was freed completely from the garment, Emma continued kissing her as her fingers danced along heated skin.

Regina pawed at Emma's jeans, feverishly clawing at the clasp. Reaching down, Emma stilled her hands, laying them on the bed beside them. "Let me." Emma kissed her lips once more before sitting back up, Regina's hands finding their way back to her lover's thighs, rubbing them impatiently as Emma unzipped her jeans. Regina grabbed hold on the waist, tugging it down as Emma leaned forward, allowing them to be yanked further, pulling her legs out, one at a time until Regina threw the jeans across the room and pulled Emma back down on top of her, her fingers tickling Emma's ribs as she traced them with her fingers. Smiling up at Emma, Regina caught her lips in an unrelenting kiss, pouring her feelings into Emma as she felt Emma gasp, then kiss her back, matching the intensity.

"God, I love you," Emma whispered between kisses. Regina smiled into Emma's lips as she nibbled gently.

"I love you, too. My savior." Regina let her head fall back down, regarding Emma with a look of unencumbered trust and adoration.

Glancing down, Emma was grateful to see that Regina's bra clasped in the front. Hooking her finger into it, flicking it undone with little difficulty, she pushed it open. Pressing a palm into one of Regina's breasts, she smiled as she felt Regina arch into her touch, a nipple hardening almost immediately under her grasp. Regina's hand covered Emma's before caressing up her arm and curling around her neck. Blonde curls tangled in her fingers as she pulled Emma down, her other hand snaking between then and sliding inside Emma's panties, quickly finding slick heat and stroking her finger along Emma's burning core. Emma's hips bucked involuntarily, and she grabbed onto Regina's elbow, stilling her ministrations. As Emma pulled Regina's hand out of her panties, she kissed Regina tenderly until the wounded expression was replaced with curiosity.

"Not me." Emma explained kindly. "Not tonight. Tonight is about you."

Regina let her fingers drag up Emma's stomach. "Why?"

"Because I need to do this," Emma kissed her. "You need me to do this." She kissed her again. "Let me?"

Regina studied Emma earnestly before nodding as Emma's lips crashed back onto hers. Regina felt Emma shift on top of her, knees nudging between Regina's legs, forcing her legs apart. Regina's hands grasped at Emma's back as Emma's hand skimmed down her body, goosebumps springing up in their wake, Emma's other arm pushing under her neck to hold her closer. Regina gasped as her underwear was forcibly ripped off her and a tender hand pressed firmly into her center, unmoving.

"Emma?" Her voice was strangled with need.

"Trust me," Emma breathed, nuzzling Regina's throat and kissing it.

Regina let herself go as Emma's hand moved languidly against the throbbing between her legs. Tiny whimpers were swallowed by Emma's kiss. As Emma slipped her tongue into Regina's mouth, she slipped two fingers deep inside velvety warmth. Regina gasped into Emma's mouth as a thumb circled the aching bundle of nerves. Fingers curling up at just the right spot, Regina's hips undulated against Emma's hand.

Emma lowered her head, kissing Regina's neck before pressing her face into it, Regina's body writhing beneath her as she found a steady rhythm. Ignoring her own growing need, Emma pushed a third finger into Regina. Regina moaned Emma's name, causing Emma to lift her head, locking eyes with Regina's hooded eyes. Perfect white teeth bit hard onto a kiss bruised lip. Emma was enamored with the sight before her.

Speeding up her pace, Regina's mouth fell open with a deep, throaty groan, her eyes never leaving Emma's. Slender legs lifted up, wrapping around Emma's waist, opening Regina's body completely. Emma smiled as she felt the walls surrounding her fingers start to squeeze tighter, quivering as they tensed with building pressure. Regina's mouthed "_My Emma"_ as her hands found Emma's face, pulling it forward and kissing her powerfully as the arm around Regina's waist drew them impossibly closer.

Regina cried out into the kiss as she came undone around Emma's loving caresses. Wave after wave of pleasure cascaded through her like a flood. Emma's fingers slowly came out of Regina as she pressed her palm against the pulsing muscles until they subsided. Regina lay exhausted once again underneath the adoring gaze of Emma Swan. Smiling up at her, Regina pulled her flush against her, hugging her as if she'd disappear at any moment, crying softly into golden curls.

"I'm here." Emma cooed, "I'll always be right here."

"I know."

Regina tried to compose herself, unwrapping her legs from Emma's body and laying them limply onto the bed on either side of Emma. Emma pulled her hand away smoothly, her arm pushing under Regina's back and rolling her until they where laying on their sides, facing each other. Regina's head turned upwards and snuggled against Emma's chest, listening to the heartbeat inside, the steady beating lulling her to sleep, this time peacefully. Emma pressed her lips to the top of Regina's head, pulling her closer, a smile gracing her features as Regina draped a leg over her hip.

"My Regina," Emma whispered into mahogany colored hair as she felt herself drifting off.

"My Emma," she heard Regina's sleepy reply before both women slipped into unconsciousness, wrapped protectively around one another.


	9. Chapter 9

Breaking Down Walls

Chapter 9

**a/n: this chapter was solely writ for the purpose of rewarding Emma for her impressive restraint in ch.8-my gift to Emma. Expect Ch.10 sometime before Saturday. fates willing. Also, thank you so much for you encouraging words and reviews. they inspire!**

The early morning sun trickled in through the sheer white curtains of Regina's bedroom, illuminating the expanse of the room with a warm, orange glow. Swimming through a haze between sleep and wakefulness, Emma gradually felt her skin igniting with sparks of ecstasy, every nerve coming alive as warm, supple lips roamed over her quiescent body. A delicate sigh passed through her slightly parted lips as they curled into a smile. Elegant hands moved over her body, dancing fingers tracing intricate patterns on her arms and chest.

"Mmmm. Regina." She breathed, her eyes fluttering open to see dark, feathered hair tickling her bare breasts. Regina's adoring eyes gazed at her as she kissed her way slowly down Emma's abdomen, long, agile fingers coming up to weave into Regina's ruffled locks, massaging her scalp.

"Good Morning." Regina husked between kisses, dipping her tongue into Emma's belly button sending shudders through defined stomach muscles. Emma's breath hitched, her mouth going dry as she felt her legs being coaxed apart, Regina slipping further down her body.

"What are you doing?" Emma suddenly felt apprehensive and shy. She was well aware of Regina's intentions now, panic rising in her sobering mind. Her chest and face flushed as she sat up on her elbows, her legs clamping tightly onto Regina's shoulders, halting her actions. Doting brown eyes met alarmed green eyes. Regina's arms looped around Emma's thighs, hugging them as she laid her hands, palms flat against Emma's rigid belly.

"I.. what are you.. No ones ever…." Emma stuttered. Her head shaking almost imperceptibly.

"Shhh." Regina urged sweetly. "It's ok."

Emma swallowed, hard. "Regina…"

"Trust me." Regina pressed her palms into the flesh beneath her hands. "It's ME."

Emma felt all her terror instantly wash away as Regina smiled. Emma's legs fell lax and released the brunette from their hold, falling gently on either side. She watched from her half reclined position as Regina tugged on her panties with one hand, leaving the other hand pressed into her tummy. Lifting one leg, then the other, as the garment was pulled free and tossed away. Emma's legs falling back to the bed, nails pulling at her flesh as they racked up and down the insides of her thighs. Emma's vision fixed on Regina as she bent her head, placing an open mouthed kiss inches from the radiating heat at the apex of Emma's legs.

"Oh. My. God." Emma panted, her voice deep with anticipation. "My Regina," she whispered.

Regina smiled into the tender skin, nipping at it before pulling away to look up at Emma, hooded eyes watching her from above, the steady rise and fall of Emma's chest hypnotizing her.

"Always."

Emma reached down, lacing her fingers with the hand resting on her belly, silently giving Regina permission to continue. Regina lowered her head, nuzzling into soft blond curls as she lightly blew air into them. Emma felt dizzy and let her elbow drop, her head falling back onto her pillow. Her hand still gripping Regina's, halfway down her body.

"Gina. Ginaaaaa." Emma cried softly as Regina kissed her intimately.

Regina let her tongue ease out between her lips, caressing along Emma's core in even strokes, circling where she was most sensitive before sucking the fiery skin into her mouth. Emma shifted, squirming under Regina's mouth as she felt two elegant fingers slide into her. Regina's tongue pressed hotly against her fingers, pulled out, then entered again, making a cork screw motion that made Emma's legs quake.

"I love you." Regina pulled on Emma's hand in hers, urging her to look down at her. She did. Emma tried and failed to make a coherent thought as the steady rhythm of Regina's fingers sent lightning through her veins. Her thoughts a jumbled mess, all she could manage was a tiny Whimper, "Love," she took a few breaths, "you."

As Regina's mouth descended onto her once more, fingers curled, pressing upward as the muscles surrounding those slender fingers wrung powerfully around them. Emma screamed Regina's name as she plummeted over the precipice the brunette had brought her to. Pleasure exploded inside her shaking body, a white, soothing light flashing behind her green eyes which had turned many shades darker.

Regina stilled her fingers, replacing her mouth with the heel of her palm. Coaxing Emma through her orgasm as she eased up, pulling herself with the hand Emma wouldn't let go of until she was laying beside the blonde as her breathing evened out. Regina's hand continued its caress before she gently extracted her fingers, resting the hand on Emma's stomach, feeling the skin pimple goose bumps at her touch. Regina pulled their linked hands to her mouth, kissing each delicate knuckle before holding it close to her chest. Looking up into eyes shining with tears, she saw complete devotion imprinted on Emma's face.

"That was-" Emma swallowed, her voice raw from exertion, "that was amazing." Emma smiled, releasing a few tears that Regina leaned in to kiss away, pressing her lips purposefully into a salty cheek, lingering momentarily before pulling away just enough to see the face that had imprinted itself on her heart.

"There is no way I could ever show you how much I love you and the affect you've had on me. You've saved me."

Emma tilted her head, her expression compassionate as she smiled reverently.

"Baby. You're the one who's saved me."

Regina felt herself being pulled closer to Emma, a chaste kiss placed on her lips before her face found its way to the crook of Emma's neck, fingers lazily stroking her hair and shoulders.

Just before Regina drifted off to sleep again, a rumbling growl echoed in the room. A chuckle rocking Regina's body easily.

"Someone's hungry," she said through her chuckling.

"As per usual!" Emma grinned, her eyes closed still.

"Well, let's go get you something to eat." Regina gently tapped on Emma's very vocal tummy and sat up, pulling Emma with her, their hands still gripping onto one another.

As Regina slid down the bed and gracefully stood, she let her fingers pull reluctantly out of Emma's grasp, fingers brushing along fingers until Emma's hand fell onto her bare tummy with a soft smack, eliciting yet another growl from the vast emptiness within. Regina giggled again as she retrieved two white cotton robes from her closet. The sound of Regina's laughter made Emma's insides melt. It was the most beautiful sound she'd ever heard. She smiled contentedly as she sat up, catching the robe tossed to her in mid air, laughing as Regina grabbed one end, yanking her off the bed, catching her before she could run away. Laughter faded as Emma stared at Regina. She'd never tire of those eyes watching her. Those arms wrapped protectively around her waist. That pounding in her chest, brought on by everything that was Regina Mills.

"Put it on," Regina said, the corner of her mouth lifting slightly in a seductive smile. "It's food time."

Reluctantly, Regina moved away, allowing Emma to wrap the robe around herself. Following closely behind the brunette as they exited the room, heading straight for the kitchen. Both women picking up their pace as they thought of Coffee, bacon, and pancakes. matching smiles plasterd on their faces.


	10. Chapter 10

Breaking Down Walls

Chapter 10

It was one of those dreams, where you know you're dreaming, but you still have no control over events or circumstances. Henry found himself walking around a lush, green valley, a bright hot sun beating down on him from directly above. The air smelled sweet, like red velvet cupcakes or vanilla ice cream. An almost tangible energy crackled all around him. It felt like.. Magic.

"Hello?" Henry called out, his voice sounding foreign in his own ears. "Is anyone out there?"

The wind shifted, and Henry could hear the distinct gallop of a horse steadily approaching, though he couldn't see anything in any direction. A potent gust of wind blew into him, almost as if something sped past, thought nothing was there. Blinking at the force, his hair flying in all directions, Henry lifted his arm up to shield his face.

"Greetings, dear boy." A man's voice drifted into Henry's mind, gentle, and benevolent. As Henry lowered his arm slowly, he saw he was face to face with an elderly man, his eyes abundant with compassion, a fond smile adorning his features.

"Who are you?" Henry ask, his eye brows furrowing.

"I am the man for whom you are named." The older man dipped his head in a meager bow as he introduced himself.

Henry's eyes grew wide. It was his mom's father. Henry remembered Regina telling him he'd been named after her father. He'd asked her about it on his eighth birthday, after one of his friends had told him Henry was a "weird and dorky name." When Henry knew who he'd been named after, the other boy's accusations had become null and void. Young Henry wore the name proudly after that.

Suddenly, Henry's face grew pale as he recalled Regina telling him everything that she'd done in becoming the evil queen, including murdering her own father (this man who stood just a few feet in front of Henry now) in cold blood.

"You're my Mom's father," Henry proclaimed dryly. The man nodded, his smile refusing to waver.

"I am," his voice still calm and resolute as Henry studied him.

"What are you doing here?"

The pounding of horses hooves could be heard again in the distance as Henry glanced in the direction of the noise.

"I'm here to deliver a message," the older Henry said, "One for you. One for Regina." His voice abruptly becoming a whisper as he finished, "and one, for Emma".

Henry swung his head back around, his neck straining at the swift motion. He ignored the pain, much too preoccupied with his "grandfather's" words.

"What is it?" Henry's rapt attention drawing him in closer.

The old man bent down, his eyes boring into Henry's.

"My dear grandson," the tenor of his voice taking on an ethereal quality, "you have three qualities to be admired. The first of which is Ambition. Ever since you were small, you knew how to make things happen. And you always knew what needed done. You have the ability to accomplish great undertakings." A weak, but gentle hand reached out, resting on young Henry's shoulder. "Second, Character. You know who you are. You aren't afraid to be who you are. You don't let anyone tell you differently, and you are never arrogant." The old man's smile grew considerably. He winked as he added, "A trait most likely inherited in your genetics."

Henry beamed at that, laughing a little and relaxing.

"What's the third thing?" Henry asked his namesake, still smiling up at him.

"Ah. The third, young prince, is something for which there is no label." The hand fell from Henry's shoulder as the man stood upright again. "The third, is the most honorable of all. It is your ability to see beyond what is in front of your face. You look past barriers and pretense. You beak through walls and see inside, to what is hidden." He whispered again, "You saw MY Regina," a single tear trickling down his wrinkled cheeks.

Henry felt his own chest tighten as his emotions swirled around inside him.

"Sir?" Henry spoke past the lump in his throat, "Can she be.. her.. again?" Henry's eyes pleaded with the elderly man to answer in the affirmative, which he did, in the form of a dignified nod of his head. A sigh of relief expelled from Henry's lips as he grinned.

"She was never gone, Son." Henry listened intently as the man spoke, "She was just buried by heartache, sorrow and hatred."

Henry felt the dam holding his composure break as he let the old man's words sink in. His small face instantly became soaked with the rush of tears falling freely from his brown eyes. Holding his arms out, he felt himself being pulled into gruff, but comforting arms, the old man holding him warmly as he wept quietly.

After Henry's tears had ran empty, tilting his head back, he looked up at his mom's father.

"You have more to say." It was more of a statement, than a question, and the old man smiled again.

"Yes. Emma. Your mother." Henry confirmed, stepping back, though only just; he remained close enough so that he could see the flecks of gold sparkling in the old man's eyes.

"Emma Swan. The White Knight. The Savior." the older Henry took a few breaths. "That designation caries more weight than even Rumplestiltskin could have imagined." The old man dropped to one knee, eye level with Henry. "She was born, destined to bring happiness. The embodied product of true love. She WILL break the curse. Just as she's broken through the walls around my baby girl's heart. YOU broke them with intricacy. Emma, broke them with determination, courage, and that which is ingrained into her very essence. Love."

"She is Mom's savior," Henry said, "more so than anyone else's." Henry could see it so clearly now. The pieces were falling into place like clockwork. Everything made sense, and he couldn't believe he didn't see it all before.

"Yes, Henry, she is." This time, the old man placed a hand on each of Henry's shoulders, grasping softly. "Henry, she is the key. True love. SHE is Magic."

Speechless, Henry nodded again.

"Dear boy, you see what no one else sees." The old man pointed off in the distance, over Henry's shoulder. "Look."

Henry half turned his body, craning his neck as he scanned the blossoming valley behind him.

"What?" he asked, squinting his eyes.

"Just look."

And then, Henry saw it. Like a ghost, a faint image appeared of a beautiful bay horse running through a patch of lilies, a beautiful young woman on its back, riding with absolute grace. Henry's breath caught in his chest as he watched the translucent image, something familiar about the woman drawing his interest. Her long, rich, mahogany hair was pulled into a loose braid and flowed easily behind her as she flawlessly maneuvered the beast beneath her. The realization struck him like lightning. Her face was much younger and carefree, worry lines not yet printed on her youthful face. She laughed easily as she rode, the sound burning into Henry's heart.

"Mom?" he breathed, mystified. The horse broke into a full gallop, leaping over a fallen tree as it disappeared in a haze.

"It's rare, that such beauty is matched inside as well as out," the older Henry's voice broke slightly, his eyes trained on the horizon where his young daughter had vanished. "That kind of beauty is never lost. Not forever."

Henry twisted back towards the man. "I'm sorry I didn't see it when Snow gave me that book."

Henry's grandfather's eyes softened further as he ruffled Henry's hair slowly with his hand.

"Which brings me to my message for Emma," he spoke with such intensity, Henry felt the tiny hairs on the back of his neck bristle. "Things of the past serve one purpose, and one purpose only. To shape the future. To mold it and give it substance." Steeling his voice, he continued, "Past is just that. Past."

Henry blinked, wholly understanding what the older man was saying. He didn't need to say anything. The old man saw the comprehension stamped in the boy's eyes.

"She will understand." Henry felt the weight of his responsibility bubbling in his gut. He welcomed it as part of his own destiny. "But what about Mom?"

At the mention of Regina once more, the old man's smile lit his face.

"My little girl," he boasted proudly, "a force to be reckoned with."

Henry half smiled, agreeing silently.

"In her mind, she is unworthy of anyone's forgiveness. Anyone's love. Especially Emma's. In her mind, there is no forgiving herself. It is up to you. Help her understand that she is deserving of the same consideration and compassion she'd freely give to anyone else she loved. The secret is to get her to realize that forgiving yourself uniquely human. All forgiveness, is given as a gift. It is not give because someone deserves it. It is given because they need it."

Young Henry stood, unmoving, his head wrapping around a thought as he smiled with confidence and determination. "Forgiveness is an act of compassion."

The old man winked as the smile spread across his face, a glint dancing in his aged eyes.

"Precisely."

Henry spun around as the sound of galloping hooves echoed once again through the valley. The horse was rapidly approaching. Henry let himself laugh as he watched a youthful and carefree Regina, also laughing as she urged the bay forward. As horse and rider rushed passed him, inches to Henry's left, they once again vanished within the vapors of the mist. A gust of wind wafted around Henry as he closed his eyes, letting it blanket him as he turned back around to face the old man.

He was gone.

Sighing to himself, Henry looked up into the sky and smiled as the cloud around him began to swirl and spin.

"You can count on me, …Grandfather."

As the thickening cloud swept around him and darkened, Henry realized he was no longer standing in the enchanting valley. He was plunged into complete darkness of Emma's bedroom, clinging to the blankets draped haphazardly around him, the smile still plastered onto his lips. Never before had he felt such an overpowering sense of indomitable hope and anticipation.

He knew what had to be done, and he couldn't wait to set the plan he'd already begun to form into motion.


	11. Chapter 11

Breaking Down Walls

Chaper 11

"SNOW," Henry yelled urgently as he ran barefoot down the hall, bursting into Snow White's bedroom. It kind of felt weird calling her that, but since she remembered, well, everything, that's who she is.

"What? What is it? What's wrong?" The half asleep woman sat up quickly, her back rigid from being startled. "Henry?" she frowned at him as he leaped onto her bed, jostling her.

"We have to go to Mom's," he panted in exertion. "NOW!"

Snow glared through squinted eyes. Henry was crouched awkwardly at the foot of her bed. His eyes wild with determination. "Why?" she asked cautiously. Her voice heavy with sleep.

"He told me things I have to tell them before I forget!" his words spilling out in a hurried rush.

"Who told you what? When? What are you talking about?" Snow shook her head, desperately trying to understand.

Henry rolled his eyes. "Would you just trust me?" Grabbing two fistfulls of blanket, Henry yanked the covers away and hopped off the bed, taking the covers with him. "Lets go!"

Snow yelped at the sudden onslaught of cold air on her legs. Wearing only a thin night gown, she pulled her legs to her chest and hugged them, trying to warm herself again. "HENRY!" she shrieked in shock, "What is so important that can't wa…."

"Henry." He interrupted her, her expression slowly changing from that of total confusion, to comprehension.

"Regina's father?" she thought out loud. Henry nodded. "You talked to Regina's father?"

Henry smiled as he nodded again. "Coolest dream ever."

"Henry, why don't you tell me about this dream before we go.." Snow cleared her throat, "interrupting Regina and Emma."

Snow sat motionless on her blanketless bed as she listened, amazed as Henry recalled every minute detail of his dream. His description of the older man left no doubt in Snow's mind that it was the man she'd used to think of as her own grandfather. The kind eyes. The strong, but caring hands. The sideburns. The calm voice. As Henry finished replaying each message he'd received, Snow began to feel the same eagerness as Henry to find Emma and Regina immediately.

Henry stood beside her bed, the covers still hanging from his fists. Snow blinked a few times and steeled her jaw. "Well," her voice took on an authoritative air, "let's go!"

Henry dropped the wrinkled bedding and ran out of Snow's room, a beaming smile on his face. Snow grinned as she, too, practically ran to her closet, selecting the first thing she found and dressing more quickly than was humanly possible. Within 15 minutes, the pair were walking briskly down Main Street, their destination: The Mayor's Mansion.

Regina strode elegantly into the dining room carrying a plate full of bacon, eggs, toast, fruit and something Emma called "grits." Emma was already sitting at the long wooden table surrounded by 10 chairs, five on each side. The blonde was ravaging her own food, making a munching sound that in the past would gnawed on Regina's last nerve. Now, she found it to be the most endearing sound.

Emma smiled to herself around a mouthful of grits as she watched Regina go out of her way, walking around the table, passing empty chair after empty chair, easing herself easily into the chair right beside her, their legs lightly brushing as Regina scooted closer. Casting a sideways glance at Emma, Regina watched her shovel another heaping spoonful of grits into her mouth.

"Grits? You called them?"

Emma nodded. Her tongue flicking out between her lips to clean them of some errant white food in the corner of her mouth.

"Why have I never heard of them before?" Regina was skeptical of the white pasty concoction between her bacon and eggs.

"Its southern," Emma laughed at the expression on Regina's face. "Here." Emma filled her own spoon with the porridge looking food and held it up to Regina's mouth. "Open up!" the blonde winked with a frisky smirk. Regina eyed her cautiously for a moment before opening her mouth and allowing the spoon to disappear inside, closing her lips around it as Emma pulled the spoon away, the buttery flavor filling her mouth. An appreciative moan involuntarily rippling through her chest.

"See." Emma beamed. "S'good!"

Regina nodded as she grabbed her own spoon, assaulting her own plate, grits first.

"How selfish of the southerners to keep this a secret!" she joked through a full mouth.

Emma Laughed. "Yeah. I had it almost every day in Tallahassee."

Regina slowed her chewing, remembering when she'd violated Emma's privacy by digging into her past, and the question Emma had never answered. _Tell me, Ms. Swan, what DID you enjoy so much about, Tallahassee._ As her smile fell, Emma glanced over and placed a hand on her thigh. Dark brown eyes shot to connect with sympathetic green ones. Could Emma read her mind?

"I forgave you for prying a long time ago," Emma whispered. Regina half smiled, nodding her head once.

"I'd still like to know, though." Regina's voice was hesitant, "for different reasons than before."

Emma cocked her head curiously.

"What you enjoyed about Tallahassee." the brunette clarified. "And I want to know, because I want to know you." Emma seemed to think about Regina's request before setting her spoon down and twisting in her chair to face Regina, their legs pressing further into each other.

"Tallahassee had three things that made it.. appealing."

Regina covered the hand on her leg with her own, letting the combined head radiate through her veins. "What was that?" she asked with genuine interest.

"It was warm," Emma paused a beat, "people left me a lone unless I sought them out," she paused two beats, "and it had really.. Really…REALLY good food." Emma's lips lazily curved into a sweet smile. Regina mirrored the action and leaned in, kissing Emma's cheek.

"Maybe we could go there one day," Emma nodded, suddenly very thoughtful.

"What is it, dear?" Regina asked. Emma seemed to be fighting an internal struggle, worry lines tracing her eyes and lips. "Em?" Regina's prompted as green eyes locked with her own again.

"Can we?" Regina was puzzled at the question. "Can we what?"

"Go somewhere." Emma felt the hand covering hers tighten its grip.

"Yes." Regina's voice wavered slightly, "once the curse breaks."

Emma's eyes roamed over Regina's face. "When that happens. What else will happen?"

Regina frowned. Her eyes casting downward as she felt shame in the pit of her stomach. "I'm not really sure," she said, "memories will return. The force keeping everyone from leaving will dissipate. Other than that, I just don't know for sure."

Emma nodded, turning her hand over so she could wrap it around Regina's. Tugging at it, Emma tried to coax Regina into looking back up at her, seeing the disgrace in her eyes when she finally did.

"Hey." Emma whispered. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"They'll hate me." Regina's indignant tone was dull and somber.

"Probably." Emma confirmed, "but people can surprise you. You'd be amazed at the human capacity for compassion."

A flicker of hope flashed in Regina's eyes. "Perhaps."

Emma pulled more vehemently on Regina's hand, pulling her whole body in closer.

"My dear Ms. Swan. Are you trying to seduce me?" Regina joked as Emma brushed her lips over the brunettes.

"Every chance I get." Emma breathed before pressing her lips to Regina's enthusiastically.

The sound of the doorbell caused a groan of annoyance from both women as they pulled reluctantly apart, a sneer curling the corner of Regina's lip.

"Easy, tiger!" Emma kissed her nose before standing up, grudgingly letting go of Regina's hand, walking unhurriedly out of the dinning room to answer the door, goaded, sighing to herself.

"Henry?!" Emma exclaimed as the little boy practically knocked her over as she opened the front door. Running into the foyer, he skidded on the slick floor as he spun around excitedly.

"Sorry, Em." Emma turned around as Snow stepped in through the threshold, her expression an intrigueing mix of apology and exhilaration.

"What are you two doing here?" Emma tried to keep the irritation out of her voice.

"I have to tell mom something!" Henry almost yelled.

"And what is that?" Regina asked as she came up behind him, her goaded emotions flaking away as Henry turned, throwing his arms around his mom.

"I have to talk to you!" he said into the soft bathrobe still covering her torso.

"So talk," she hugged him back.

"Not here." He let his head fall back to look up at her. "Alone."

Nodding her head, Regina pulled away and led Henry to her study. Looking back at Emma and Snow, she shrugged as the pair disappeared into the room, the door shutting with a quiet click.

"Forgiveness." Henry said as he sat down on the large couch against the wall. Regina froze as she sat beside him.

"What?" she asked. Her body tensed and shivered at the mention of one word.

"Snow forgave you. Emma forgave you. I forgive you. Your father, forgives you."

All the blood drained from Regina's face, her heart pounding in her chest as she gawked at her son, slack jawed and bug eyed. "I'm sorry. What?!" She finally managed to squeak out.

"I had a dream," Henry said, his face lit up as he watched his mom's face, her eyes softening as her mouth slammed shut.

"A dream?"

"Mhmm. I talked to Grandpa." Henry was oozing with pride.

"MY father." Regina was trying to wrap her brain around the notion.

"Yes!" Henry rolled his eyes. "He wanted me to tell you something."

"Wait." Regina lifter her hand and closed her eyes. "How do you know it was my father? You've never met him. Let alone SEEN him." Regina cracked her eyes open, watching Henry sigh loudly.

"I don't know. I just…knew."

Raising one eyebrow, Regina leaned in closer. "Continue."

Henry grinned. "Forgiveness is an act of compassion. It is not given because someone deserves it. It is given because they need it."

Regina paled again as she vividly recalled her father speaking those same words to her when she was a little girl after a particularly painful "confrontation" with her mother.

"What did you say?" Regina's voice dropped an octave and her eyes widened.

"You're grieving," Henry ignored her obvious distress, "and just as the people around you are able to forgive you, you will be able to forgive yourself. Forgiveness is a choice." Henry stood up, moving to stand in front of Regina, taking her hands into his own. "Forgiving yourself is harder, because you don't value your own worth as others do. You don't see what we see. What I see. What your father sees."

Regina felt moisture on her cheeks. "Get past the grief. And forgiveness will follow." Regina said to herself, though Henry nodded.

"You forgave Snow." Henry's statement drawing Regina's attention again. "You realized that the circumstances surrounding your hatred of her were unwarranted and unrealistic."

Regina nodded.

"Make a choice, mom." Henry smiled. "And if you're worried about what happens when this curse if broken, don't be."

Regina felt herself relax slightly at Henry's words. She hadn't even realized how anxious she was about the after effects of the curse's breaking. She had been so focused of the sole task of breaking it and undoing her mistakes, she hadn't given herself time to contemplate much else.

"Why not?" she asked, the moisture drying on her cheeks.

"Cause we got your back!" Henry laughed a little as Regina arched her eyebrow again.

"Well, you've got an answer for everything, don't you!" She let go of one of his hands and poked his tummy. He giggled and recoiled gleefully.

"No. I just know what's important."

"You sure do, Henry." Regina pulled him to her and hugged him closely. When he pulled back, he studied her face intently before speaking again.

"I'm glad I'm named after him."

Regina's watery smile was all she could manage as she was overwhelmed with pride. And there is was again. that persistant, ever growing, and welcomed hope.


	12. Chapter 12

Breaking Down Walls

Chapter 12

**A/N: i am deeply sorry for the lengthy time gap in upbates. I will be more prompt. i promise. please don't forget to review. your input fuels not only the progress, but the direction in which i take a lot of the plot. (many thanks to my** **beta**.)

Regina leapt off the couch, startled by the loud crashing sound. She grabbed Henry and pulled him in closer, grasping at him in a frantic attempt to protect him from whatever was bursting into the room. Henry gasped, more surprised by Regina seizing him than the obtrusive noise that had interrupted their little chat. Both Regina and Henry stood clinging to each other, frozen, gawking at the two women sprawled out on the floor. Emma's nose smashed into the carpet while Snow scrambled to her feet, eyes wild with surprise.

"Owww." Emma drawled from where she lay pooled onto the floor.

With a sigh, Regina let go of Henry as he padded over to her. Glancing at Snow, she let a small smirk ghost over her lips. Snow let out a puff of air she didn't even know she was holding, relief washing over her as she relaxed.

Regina stood over Emma, hands on hips, shaking her head. "What IS it with the people in your family and their obsession with eavesdropping, Snow?"

Snow laughed. "Well, It's more to do with an insatiable curiosity than anything else."

"Sorry." Emma's voice was muffled by the floor she was still pressed into. Kneeling down, Regina brushed her blonde curls to the side, causing Emma to turn her head finally and look up at her.

"Love, are you ok? Are you injured?" though amused, Regina was genuinely concerned.

Emma just smiled. A grimace more so than a smile, but a smile nonetheless. "I'm.. fine."

Lifting herself up, with Regina's assistance, Emma stood on shaky knees, leaning onto the supportive body beside her. "She's heavier than she looks," Emma whispered towards Regina as she eyed Snow, a teasing twinkle in her eye. Regina laughed as she walked Emma to the couch and set her down, taking a seat beside her and pulling her hand into her lap, automatically lacing their fingers.

"Your nose is bleeding," Henry said, pointing at Emma.

"I'm fine, kid. Really," Emma waved it off as she sniffled, the tiny trickle of blood drying quickly.

Snow raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. _Interesting._ she thought to herself.

"Well, my dear, since you heard our conversation, I think Henry should give you your message in front of us all.." Regina jabbed her shoulder playfully at Emma, who smiled and nodded.

"Henry?" Regina asked, "Is that ok?"

Henry didn't answer. He stepped forward and dropped to his knees in front of Emma. Emma and Regina watched him expectantly while Snow stayed back, proud and dignified.

"A long time ago, my mom told Snow White something. She told her that true love is magic. True love creates happiness."

Regina listened in wonder. She could see Snow out of the corner of her eye, her head now bowed. Regina turned her head fully to Snow as Henry continued.

"Snow White and Prince Charming, your parents, are connected in their true love. Destiny. What's meant to be, will be."

Though slightly confused, Emma took in all Henry was saying as if it where the most important words he'd ever say to her.

"You're the white knight. A symbol of purity and honor. You are the embodiment product of true love."

And just like that, Emma understood. It was so simple.

"How'd you get so smart?" Emma breathed in awe as she grinned.

"Not me." Henry shook his head. "Her father." He dipped his head towards Regina who was still looking at Snow.

Emma frowned, confused again. "Huh?"

Henry giggled softly and whispered, "It's a long story. I'll tell ya later."

Emma accepted that and turned towards Regina, squeezing the fingers curled around her own.

"Hey." Emma lay her chin on Regina's shoulder. "Whatchya thinking?"

Regina turned to Emma, kissing her forehead as she let go of her hand.

"Well, Dear," she leaned in close to Emma's ear. "give me a quick moment?"

Emma nodded silently.

Lifting herself regally, Regina walked with such poise that the only sound heard was her robe sliding on the floor. Standing in front of Snow, Regina placed two gentle fingers under her chin and lifted Snow's head until their eyes met.

"There are many forms of true love, aren't there, dear?"

Snow smiled as tears gathered in her eyes. "Yes."

"It was all a smokescreen," Regina said, watching Snow's face. "A smokescreen so thick even I couldn't see inside myself. I lost who I was. I lost you."

"And now you have me back," Snow's voice laced with determination. "and you have something you didn't have before."

Regina's expression grew curious.

"..Emma." Snow's smile broadened. "And Henry."

"Henry." Regina turned towards her son. "HENRY," she smiled through her outburst.

"I GET IT!" Regina's eyes lit up as she ran to Emma, kneeling in front of her, right beside Henry.

"You get what?" Henry asked puzzled.

"You." Regina leaned on Emma's knee as she pulled Henry onto her lap. "Everything I've ever done, good and bad, brought you here."

"It's about time." Emma joked kindly as she ran her fingers through Regina's hair.

"Henry. Don't you see? If I had never cursed everyone to this world, you wouldn't be here," Regina explained.

"Hey, that's RIGHT!" Henry beamed.

Regina hugged him close. Her heart threatening to burst in her chest. It was the most blissful pain she'd ever felt, and she knew, in this moment, she had forgiven herself. As Regina lay against Emma's leg, holding Henry, Snow noticed something odd. Emma's swan necklace seemed to be almost glowing.

"Emma?" she regretfully interrupted them.

"Hmm?"

"I think Regina finally forgave herself." Snow's vision was glued to the glowing aura around Emma's pendant.

Regina chuckled, deep in her chest, her eyes closed. "Yes, dear. I believe I have," the brunette tilted her head towards Snow, "but how did you know?"

Snow simply lifted a trembling finger, pointing it at Emma. "Cause I don't think Emma's necklace would be doing that if you hadn't."

Regina and Henry both turned to Emma at the same time, mouths dropping as they took in the sight of the light emanating from the center of Emma's chest. Emma lifted an eye brow as she peered down.

"What… On earth?" Emma swallowed. "Why's it doing that?" All eyes whirled back quickly to Snow White, who's smile appeared to be glowing just as bright as the swan pendant.

"The necklace was wrapped in your baby blanket. It was mine. I was going to give it to Regina on her birthday. The one that would have been a week after my fathers funeral. I kept it. Even after everything, I always had a glimmer of hope that you'd be back." Snow was now talking to Regina. "You used to love to watch the swans, remember?"

Regina nodded, her eyes shimmering as she smiled sadly, "I remember."

"Anyway," Snow cleared her throat. "I don't know why I gave it to my daughter." She shrugged. "Destiny. I guess."

"Um. That doesn't explain why my necklace is glowing." Emma's voice was clearly on edge.

"It made a link." Snow clarified. "Regina has nothing left to hide behind. Even more importantly, she doesn't want to. The swan pendant recognizes your connection to her." Snow quieted her voice to emphasize the importance of her words. "It's enchanted, my sweet daughter. It glows when it is in the presence of true love."

"Oh." Emma looked down at Regina who was watching her with the most adoring expression. Emma could almost swear she could see right into Regina's soul. She'd never laid eyes on anything more beautiful. It was captivating.

"Henry," Snow tried to be discreet as she called her grandson, "come with me."

Henry carefully extracted himself from Regina's arms, who made no indication of realizing he was doing so, and took Snow's hand as they hastily exited the study, closing the door behind them with a subtle click.


	13. Chapter 13

Breaking Down Walls

Chapter 13

"Does it burn?" Regina's voice was serene as she stared into Emma's yellow green eyes, her hand reaching out to cover the pendant on Emma's chest.

"No." Emma's breath caught in her throat as she felt Regina's warm palm press into her exposed skin above the robe she wore. "I think its vibrating, though."

Regina smiled. "It is."

"If I kiss you, will the curse break?" Emma was already leaning towards the brunette.

Regina blinked a few times and leaned away from Emma. "Yes." Her voice suddenly hoarse, hesitation evident in her posture.

"What's wrong?" Emma pulled back just a bit. "You're still worried about them. Aren't you?"

Emma didn't need to clarify who she meant by "_them_.". Regina lowered her head as she nodded.

Emma placed her hand over Regina's which was still on her chest.

"Look at me, Regina."

Regina kept her head down.

"Regina. Love. Look at me, please," the compassion in Emma's voice drawing dark brown eyes up to meet hers.

"Everything will be fine." Emma pressed her hand into Regina's on her chest. "Feel that?"

Regina looked at her covered hand, feeling the vibrating of the pendant against her palm. The steady beating of Emma's heart even deeper.

"Yes," Regina whispered.

"You will never be alone again." Emma leaned down again, just close enough for her breath to mix with Regina's.

Regina sat perfectly still. "I don't know if I can." She shook her head faintly, her eyes boring into Emma's

"You can. I know you can. You're stronger than your fear, Regina."

Regina felt every word Emma spoke settle on her heart like a mantle, blanketing her and filling in any cracks still marring her spirit.

"I will bring back their happy endings, if it is the last thing I do."

Regina lunged forward, pressing her lips passionately against Emma's, one arm grasping desperately at the blonde's shoulders as she felt the pendant beneath her hand growing white hot, then suddenly cold. A burst of powerful energy swelled from their bodies and exploded outward as they kissed hungrily. The air around them seemed to crackle with an unseen force. Regina felt her skin tingle and bristle as she pulled her lips away from Emma, though not leaving her embrace, her eyes wide with anguish.

"They remember," she cried. "I can feel it," tears trickling down her face, each one caught by tiny kisses as the blonde worshipped her face.

"It hurts, Emma. I've never felt this agony before." Regina's voice was raw with emotion as she struggled to keep her composure.

"It's empathy." Emma pressed their foreheads together. "I'm here. Just breathe."

Emma held onto the trembling body against her, crouched on the floor. Sliding off the couch, she pulled Regina closer, their hands still locked together on Emma's chest.

"You did it," Regina rasped out. "You did it."

"No, Gina. You did it." Emma rocked her until her muscles relaxed. "Selfless love, Regina. When you let go of your own fear and let your actions work for the good of others, that's how you once and for all forgave yourself."

"Em?" Regina probed after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah?"

"I'd really love to finish breakfast."

Emma laughed heartily, her head falling back as she held Regina tighter. "Well then, by all means!"

Emma helped Regina off the floor and stumbled slightly as Regina lifted her with ease also.

"Damn woman, your strong!" Emma jibed as she hooked her arm around Regina's slim waist.

"You have no idea." Regina waggled her eye brows, causing Emma to explode in laughter once again.

They sat in relative silence at the table, eating their grits and bacon. Occasionally Emma would tuck a strand of brunette hair behind Regina's ear, and Regina would twirl a golden curl in her fingertips, enjoying what they both knew was the calm before the storm.


	14. Chapter 14

Breaking Down Walls

Chapter 14

"EMMA!"

The terrible sound of Henry's hysterical shout disquieted the two women sitting in silence in the dining room, their eyes flashing towards each other, locked in knowing dread. Emma swallowed the last of her grits, setting her shoulders as she stood up, pushing her chair back. Regina took hold of Emma's hand, bringing it to her lips and kissing it reverently. Emma let go of Regina's hand, catching a trembling chin in her grasp.

"You ready?" Emma's voice was steady. Confident. Determined.

"For anything." Regina stood, kissing Emma's cheek softly before pulling her towards the door, remembering the urgency in Henry's voice.

"Wait," Emma stopped her. "Go upstairs. Just for now."

"Why?" Regina shook her head, puzzled.

Emma sighed. "Just until I know exactly what we're up against." Emma leaned in closer, "I need to know your safe as long as possible."

Regina nodded, giving a hint of a smile as she let Emma pass her, following closely behind.

"What's up, kid?" Emma asked as they approached Snow and Henry, both staring out of the windows on each side of the front door.

"We have a problem," Snow breathed as she looked over her shoulder. She watched as Regina lay her hand on Emma's shoulder briefly before breaking into a sprint up the stairs and disappearing into the darkened second floor. Emma cleared her throat, drawing Snow's attention. Snow nodded her understanding before turning back to the window.

"Emma. They're all out there." Henry's voice fogged the glass.

"Who?" Emma asked, coming up behind him and peering out. Her heart sank as she watched the crowd of people gathering on Regina's front lawn. "Oh shit," Emma drawled.

Regina ran to her bedroom, still in her bathrobe, and once there she made quick work of dressing, choosing a pair of comfortable blue jeans and a simple black tank top. Quickly gathering Emma's clothes as well, she ran back down the hall to the top of the stairs. "_Oh Shit._" She heard Emma say just before she saw the trio staring through the window.

"Em!" Regina called, trying to smile when the blonde glanced up. An almost smile that fell as soon as she saw the worry lines carved in Emma's face.

"Here." Regina choked out as she tossed Emma her clothes.

"Thanks," Emma said as she caught the heap of clothing with ease and half smiled up at the brunette at the top of the stairs. "Stay up there."

Regina only nodded as she bit her lip and turned around, disappearing from sight once again.

Emma skillfully dressed herself while still wearing her robe until she was decent enough to remove the comfortable, plush garment. After laying it over the railing of the stairwell, Emma went back to the window with Henry.

"What are we gonna do?" Henry glanced up at her.

"I dunno yet, Kid."

Before Emma could react, Henry reached over and turned the doorknob, pulling open the door just enough for him to slither out.

"Henry, NO!" Snow yelled, scrambling for the door.

Emma watched through the window in horror as Henry walked towards the angry crowd. Without thinking, she flung the door open and ran out, reaching Henry just as he came to a stop, Grumpy and Granny standing directly in front of him.

"Where is she?!" Granny demanded.

"You aren't going to hurt her." Henry almost spat his words. Emma pulled him to her side, holding him close with a hand squeezing tightly on his shoulder. Looking down, she could see the fortitude in his eyes. He'd protect Regina with every ability he possessed.

"The Evil Queen must pay for what.."

"NO." Emma interrupted Grumpy. "No. There is no Evil in her. Not now." Emma sneered, daring him to argue. He grumbled and spit on the ground in front of Henry.

"Care to explain that?"

Emma looked through the mass of people, she saw James pushing his way forward. Peeking over her shoulder, she saw Snow approaching cautiously.

"James," she huffed. Her voice raw with warring emotions. James stopped, watching as she approached, rounding Henry and Emma, standing guard in front of them like a protective shield.

"Snow," he moved closer, "it's really you!"

Snow nodded, her characteristic half smile, though saddened, donning her red lips.

"What are you doing in that house?" he asked, not a little confounded.

"Forgiving." One simple word was her only answer.

James frowned.

From Henry's bedroom window, Regina watched the crowd slowly grew. There had to be at least 60 people filling her front yard, overflowing onto the street and down the block. So many she'd cursed, and her heart grew heavier with each face. She knew them all. She knew their stories. Both of them. Their real stories, and the stories she'd made up for them. She knew they were angry, of course, but there was something behind that anger. Even behind their obvious lust for revenge. Something deep inside. Something she recognized in herself. Pain. Hurt. Grief. She felt hot tears on her cheeks, streaking down her face, falling onto her folded arms.

"_Henry, NO!_" Regina clearly heard Snow's distinct outcry.

When the crowd shifted, Regina gasped in alarm as she saw Henry walking straight towards them, followed quickly by Emma who caught him. A sigh of relief flooded her chest as she grabbed at her tank top with one hand, bunching the material in a fist. She couldn't hear what was being said, but a small part of her leapt for joy as she watched the two people she loved most standing headstrong and resilient against the odium she'd born. Then, she saw him. Snow's Charming, wading his way towards Emma and Henry. A lump formed in her throat. Her breath caught, and she felt suddenly lightheaded as Snow came into view. Slowly moving around Emma and Henry, blocking them as best she could from any harm. Regina watched James's face as he spoke to Snow. She knew James wouldn't understand.

A sudden motherly instinct took over as she watched her three protectors. Her gut twisted and her mind raced as she turned on her heels and ran out of Henry's room. She flew down the stairs, her feet barely touching the floor as she came to a stop just before the opened front door. Taking a deep breath, she stepped into the center of the doorway, in full view.

"There she is!" someone shouted.

"GET HER!" came another voice.

Emma whirled around, taking in the sight of Regina standing boldly with her head held high, panic rising in the blonde's chest.

"EVERYONE. STOP!" James's bellowing voice rang out. "She will not be harmed!" James's eyes never leaving Snow's.

"James!? You're Highness. You can't be serious." Grumpy whined as he stomped his foot like a child.

"Leave." James turned towards the agitated dwarf, challenging him. Grumpy huffed away as the rest of the crowd started to slink away.

"Wait." Regina called from the porch. "I have something I need to say. To all of you. Please?"

Her voice was strong, but temperate. Almost pleading. Everyone froze at the sound of her broken voice. Each of them noting the lack of abhorrence that usually was heavily laced within the venom of the Evil Queen's voice. Emma gave her a questioning look, but nodded in silent encouragement as she and Henry turned to face her.

"What is she doing?" Snow whispered from somewhere to Emma's left.

"No idea." Emma answered, feeling quite apprehensive.

Regina took a deep breath, calming her nerves and finding her voice, her eyes meeting Emma's as she spoke. "There is not a word in existence to describe the depravity of my actions. A state of being, worse than death, you have all been subject to, and I could spend a thousand years apologizing for the anguish I have caused. But even that wouldn't be sufficient."

Regina's eyes left Emma's, finding Snow's. "Some I hurt more than others." Snow dipped her head, but held Regina's gaze as she continued. "I won't insult you by asking for forgiveness. But I do ask that you realize I am not the person I was. I was blinded by anger and hatred so thick it consumed my every thought. I lost myself." A tear tickled from the corner of Regina's eye, though she refused to let it escape.

"I lost everything I was," her eyes met Emma's once more, "until _she_ found me again."

All eyes fell on Emma as the blonde left Henry's side, rushing forward until she was standing in front of Regina.

"The white knight." Regina almost smiled. "She broke the curse." Emma reached out, taking a shaky hand in her own. "She fixed me." Regina looked out at the mass of people before she stepped around Emma.

"Don't let what I have done to you hurt you more than it already has. You have your memory back. You have your loved ones back. You have your lives back."

James glanced sideways at Snow, smiling at her as he saw her do the same.

"I get it," he whispered to her, "forgiving." Snow closed her eyes and stepped closer to him as he wrapped his burly arms around her. Leaning her head on his shoulder, she let herself relax, finally.

Henry looked over his shoulder at Snow and her Charming, smiling to himself as he watched them. "Get a room, you two." Henry whispered in a goofy voice, giggling as James ruffled his hair and kicked him gently on his rear end, sending the little boy into a gallop as he ran towards Regina, wrapping his arms around her waist. Regina bent down, hugging him before he pulled back.

"Hey, kid! C'mon." Emma called as she started towards the door, holding her hand out as Henry grabbed it and followed her inside leaving Regina on the porch.

"None will harm you," James called out. "You have my word."

Regina nodded and caught Snow's gaze. "And mine, Regina." Snow's kind voice eliciting a small smile from the once evil queen.

"Don't stay away too long, my dear," Regina whispered mostly to herself, though Snow heard her.

"I won't," she replied, just as quietly, as she and James joined the dispersing mob.

"Regina?" Emma called from the door. "Come inside."

Regina watched a moment longer, silently wishing them all happiness. "Em?" Regina asked, still facing away.

"Yes?"

"I think I need a vacation."

Emma laughed. "Great! Where do you want to go?"

Regina turned to her, walking slowly but deliberately towards the blonde until she was close enough to feel the heat emanating from the lithe body. "The beach. Any beach!"

Emma grinned like a Cheshire cat before pressing her body into her lover's, "Your wish is my command." Regina lunged forward, their lips meeting in a comforting kiss.

"I'm hungry!" Henry shouted from somewhere in the house.

Emma chuckled into Regina's mouth before they reluctantly pulled apart and stumbled inside, closing the door behind them.

"Seriously, kid, you have impeccable timing," Emma scoffed jokingly.

"Henry, pack a bag." Regina's voice was rough with need as she still clung to Emma's side. Emma eyeing her questioningly.

"Why? Where am I going?" Henry yelled from the kitchen.

"You're going to spend the week with your grandparents." Regina answered.

"He is?" Emma asked, knowing exactly what Regina was thinking now.

Regina nodded, a seductive glint twinkling in her eyes. "He is," she affirmed.

"HENRY GO PACK YOUR BAG!" Emma shrieked, sounding a bit overzealous.

They stepped apart as Henry ran towards them, then through them as he skipped steps going to his room. "Ok, ok, ok!" he repeated through a mouthful of grits.

Regina laughed as she and Emma followed him. "You have a bag to pack too, Missy." Regina nudged Emma with her elbow.

"No duh!"

Regina rolled her eyes and laughed. "So mature."

Emma laughed as she broke into a run towards the top of the stairs, "RACE YA!"


	15. Chapter 15

Breaking Down Walls

Chapter 15

Emma sat lazily on Regina's large bed, leaning easily against the pillows piled behind her head. Her lips curled into an appreciative smile as she watched an excited Mayor bustling around the spacious bedroom. Tossing clothing and supplies onto the mattress beside Emma to be packed for a much needed vacation. Emma yelped as a particularly bulky hairdryer flew through the air, barely missing smacking her in the face.

"Regina!" Emma half giggled. "Calm down, woman." Emma sat up, reaching for the scattered items and gathering them into a pile.

Regina froze, hunched over an open drawer. Her dark hair hung loosely around her face as she slowly turned to face Emma. A look of embarrassment and excitement on her face.

"It's been.. A long time since I traveled, Princess. I'm not exactly a pro at it." Regina's eyes shone with a childlike eagerness Emma found downright precious. _She called me Princess._ Emma thought, feeling a childlike giddiness herself.

"Did you just call me Princess?" Emma asked, still eyeing Regina fondly.

Regina tilted her head slightly, a chuckle rumbling in her throat. "Yes, Dear. I suppose I did." Regina's voice was deep and confident. Emma's smile grew, dropping her head shyly.

"I never thought I'd like being called something so.. Sweet."

Regina opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by the sound of Henry's voice echoing throughout the house. "MOM!" a mild nervousness in its timber.

Emma stood quickly, rushing to Regina as she the color drained from her face. "It's ok, Gina. I'm sure its nothing." Emma gently took her by the shoulders, rubbing small circles with her hands, trying to ease the fright evident in Regina's Eyes.

"They came back." Regina choked. "They're gonna kill me." Emma's grip tightened as she forced the Brunette to look at her. "No. you listen to me. Dav..I mean, James, err..Prince Charming, Gah. WHATEVER promised. And I believe him." Emma shook Regina a little as she spoke to emphasize her words. It seemed to work, as Regina's breathing calmed considerably and her dilated pupils returned to normal. "ok. Wait here. I'll go see what's up with the kid."

Regina nodded as Emma slid her hands down slender arms, grabbing hold of trembling hands and squeezing tightly before letting go and making her way to the door. Emma looked over her shoulder, giving Regina a reassuring glance before disappearing into the hall.

"Hey Kid!" Emma called out as she knocked on Henry's bedroom door. "What's up?" her voice only a little irritated.

"Where's mom?" Henry sounded uncertain and a bit weak.

"She's packing. What's wrong? Let me in, please?"

There was a brief moment of silence, then Emma heard a great deal of shuffling around before the door opened and Henry's ghostly pale face appeared.

"I threw up." His pitiful expression causing Emma to melt as she kneeled on one knee in front of him.

"Oh Kid." Emma lay the back of her hand on Henry's forehead. The abnormal heat and beaded sweat seeping into her hand as he instinctually leaned into her touch. "I think you've had too much excitement. You're burning up." Emma stood back up.

"I threw up in my closet." his bottom lip quivering as he confessed. Emma ran her fingers threw his hair as she pulled him into a hug. His tiny arms latching onto her waist.

"Definitely too much excitement." Emma said to herself. "Ok kid," Emma rubbed his back. Slowly. "Go to the bathroom, I'll meet you there in a sec, ok?"

Henry nodded as he pulled away, making a wobbly start towards to the bathroom on the other end of the hallway.

Emma sulked as she quickly ran to Regina's room, though she found it empty. A neatly packed suitcase lain neatly in center of the bed. "Regina?" Emma called out, a little alarmed at the brunettes absence.

"In Here!" Regina's voice drifted down the hall from the bathroom. _What the…?_ Emma ran awkwardly into the hall and skidded to a halt just inside the bathroom door. Regina was sitting on the edge of the shower, Henry curled into a ball in her lap. He looked so tiny and helpless, Emma felt a pang in her stomach.

"How did you know?" Emma breathed out as she knelt in front of Regina, placing her hand on Henry's back as she looked up at Regina.

"I know his voice." Regina replied gently. "I just. Know."

And then, as Emma watched in wonder as Regina rocked her son, She finally understood. Completely. The connection of mother and son delves deeper than blood. It expands beyond genetics and biology. The bond Regina shared with Henry transcended definition. It was a force in itself. She wondered why she hadn't realized it before. _because you where too busy being selfish._ Emma chastised herself.

As if reading Emma's thoughts, Regina reached over, catching Emma's chin in her palm. Mahogany eyes shone with unguarded affection. A vulnerability Regina was displaying more and more.

"My Dear. I am his mother."

Emma nodded. A sad, half smile on her lips. "I know."

Regina leaned in closer hovering over Henry's crouched form. "You are, too." Regina's breath tickling Emma's forehead. A genuine smile lighting her face.

"our son." blonde hair tumbling forward as Emma pressed her head into Regina's lips. "He's sick. Gina."

"He is. But he'll be fine." Regina sat back up, coaxing Henry into a sitting position. "Grab the thermometer from the medicine cabinet?"

Emma got off the cold tiles with very little grace and flung the medicine cabinet open, riffling through bandages and ointments till she found the thermometer. "Here!" She sighed as she tossed it to Regina, who easily caught it with one hand.

"Thanks." She smirked.

Henry lay his head limply on Regina's chest. His eyes hooded and glossy as she slid the thermometer into his mouth. "There ya go." She cooed as she rocked him slowly. "Much too much excitement for one little boy."

Emma could tell Henry wanted to protest being called a little boy, but he clearly lacked the energy necessary for the task. She smiled to herself as she watched Regina lay her head on top of his.

"Em?" Regina's voice was calm and even as she called Emma over.

"Yes?" Emma bent down, careful not to jostle Henry as she ran her hand from Regina's shoulder to her wrist, which she clasped her fingers around tenderly.

"Go call Snow. Tell her Henry probably has a flu. Ask her if she's willing to look after him for a few days."

Emma's eyes grew wide. "Wait. What? You still want to go away? With Henry sick?" Emma shook her head in disbelief.

"Yes.' Regina's voice remained stoic. "Snow and James are perfectly capable of caring for him. I trust them. And I need to escape." Regina looked up, meeting Emma's gaze with intensity. "I need to go away, with you."

Emma nodded her understanding and pressed her lips to Regina's.

"as you wish." Emma whispered. Their lips still touching as they smiled.

Emma reluctantly stood, and glided out of the room with purpose. Regina pulled the thermometer from Henry's mouth and stared at it, troubled. "100.1" She sighed deeply, "Could be worse." She looked down at Henry's pasty features, an attempt at a smile tugging on the corners of his chapped lips.

"Sorry. Mom." he croaked out.

Regina hugged him carefully to her chest. "It's alright, Henry. You don't have to be sorry."

Henry's only reply was a few wheezing breaths as he fell asleep in her arms.

"C'mon pick up. PICK UP" Emma said to herself, tapping her foot impatiently till she heard her mothers gentle voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey!" Emma felt a little too eager. Closing her eyes, she tried to calm herself.

"Hi Emma! Is everything ok? You sound weird."

"Oh. Yea. FINE! Listen. Regina was going to see if you would mind keeping Henry for a few Days again. But He's kinda sick now. Must be all the craziness. But anyway we were kind of hoping that even with him being sick, you wouldn't mind? Regina needs to get away and..""EMMA!"

"Sorry."

Snow laughed into the phone. "You sound like me when you do that."

Emma smiled to herself. "I know. I've heard you."

"Yes. Well." Snow cleared her throat. "I'd be happy too keep Henry for as long as you both need."

"Really? Even though he's got some sort of flu?"

"Yes, Dear. Of course." Snow's voice was resolute, leaving no room for doubt.

"Thanks! That means so much, really!" Emma let out a breath, relaxing her anxious muscles.

"Its no trouble. Besides, I think James is eager to have some time with his Grandson. Be he sick, or be he well."

Emma laughed boastfully. "Yes. Ok then! We will drop him off soon. And thanks again!"

"Think nothing of it, Honey."

Emma ended the call and smiled to herself. It felt good to know she had people she could count on now. Something she had never had before and it felt good. It wasn't scary or off putting like she'd always expected. It felt natural. It felt right.

Racing up the stairs, leaping over steps with her long legs, Emma almost stumbled when she reached the top step. Catching herself, she looked down at the object under her feet. Henry's shoe. Picking it up, she tossed it into his room as she passed, heading towards the bathroom where she'd left Regina and Henry.

"Emma dear." Regina's voice sounded form Henry's room, causing Emma to jump slightly.

"Jesus!" Emma gasped, "How do you DO that?"

Regina just laughed as Emma entered the dimly lit room, clutching at her stomach, still recovering form her shock.

"Do what, Dear?"

"Sneak around all.. Reclusively" Emma circled Henry's bed, taking a seat opposite Regina who was rubbing Henry's back as he slept. A packed backpack waiting by the door caught Emma's attention. "Didn't waste any time, did ya!" she grinned, winking at Regina.

"of course not."

"How's he doin?" Emma pressed her palm to the back of Henry's neck, feeling the warmth.

"his fever is 100.1" Regina sighed as she stood, crossing the room and grabbing the back pack in one swift swoop of her arm. "Can you carry him? I don't have the heart to wake him, he's been through so much."

Emma nodded, pulling her slumbering son into her arms vigilantly. He grasped at her shoulders in his sleep, slightly shivering. "You sure you're ok leaving him?"

Regina smiled as she turned and headed out the door. "Yes."

Emma held Henry close as she followed Regina. "This is the first time I've actually held him."

Regina smiled, but said nothing. Gracefully descending the stairs till she was standing by the front door. Facing Emma as she took the last few steps, before stopping just before reaching the waiting brunette. Emma's eyes never left the precious cargo she was carrying, Regina noticed.

"Ready?"

Emma looked at Regina. There was a softness in her green eyes Regina had never seen before. With a quick nod, Emma took a step towards the door as Regina opened it.

"put him in the car. I'll go get our bag and I'll be right there."

Again, Emma only nodded as she passed Regina, her eyes falling back down onto Henry who was wrapped around her.

After struggling with the car door and maneuvering Henry into the back seat of the two door Mercedes, Emma finally had him settled in and buckled up just as Regina was heading down the walkway. A suitcase in one hand and Henry's backpack slung over the opposite shoulder.

"He's still asleep." Emma told her, taking the suitcase from her and shoving it into the seat beside Henry.

"He sleeps a lot when he doesn't feel good." Regina peered at him through the window, "Ever since he was an infant."

Emma stood back up and held her hand out towards Regina. Taking the offered hand, Regina stepped closer to Emma, as she lifted their linked hands to her lips, kissing the warm fingers holding her own.

"Your chariot awaits, M'lady." Emma winked and gestured with her free hand for Regina to slid into the passenger seat, which she did, but not before a kissing Emma's cheek.

Emma closed the door quickly and ran around the car, hoping into the driver seat and shutting the door a bit too forcefully. Henry stirred slightly but fell back asleep almost immediately. Regina cast a chastising glare in the blondes direction, tempered by a tiny smirk.

"_Sorry" She mouthed, starting the engine and pulling slowly onto the street._

_Snow was waiting with the door already opened as Emma carried Henry from the car. As she passed her Mother, Snow noticed Emma's expression as she gazed at Henry._

"_How is he?" She asked quietly._

_James looked at Snow, wondering if he should help Emma with her precious bundle. Snow waved him off, sensing Emma needed to this experience._

"_He has a Fever. He's exhausted. I think he will be fine though." Emma absentmindedly spoke as she started up the stairs. Henry's head heavily resting on her shoulder, one fist clenching onto the back of her shirt, the other holding onto her collar._

"_Thank you both, for this." Regina's voice causing Snow and James to spin around towards the front door. Regina stood anxiously, shifting on her feet as she regarded them. "It means a lot."_

_Snow smiled sweetly as she approached Regina, pulling her into a hug. "Think nothing of it."_

_Regina saw James over Snow's shoulder, watching her closely. His face a held a conflicting mixture of apprehension and admiration. She knew he would have more trouble than most with rediscovering his identity, even though he had Snow with him now. She knew the only version of herself James had ever known was full of malice and immorality. Others had seen her in a less severe capacity before the blinding hatred darkened her soul. Others knew of a gentler, kinder, more human Regina Mills. All she could do was give him time. He bowed his head at her, not breaking eye contact as the two woman pulled away._

"_We will keep him safe for you both, Regina." He said in his most charming voice._

"_Thank you." she said again as Emma clumped down the stairs._

"_Hey. I thought you where staying in the car." Emma looked nervously between Regina and James. _

"_I just wanted to thank them again." Regina's mind eased as Emma walked over to her, hooking her arm around a thin waist. _

"_Oh." Emma tightened her grip, "You ready?" She whispered, leaning closer._

"_As I'll ever be, dear." Regina leaned against Emma, thankful to have her near._

"_You guys have my cell number if you need anything?" Emma asked, not look away from Regina._

"_Yes. Now go already." Snow laughed, physically turning Regina and Emma and herding them out the door. As they made their way back to Regina's Mercedes, they heard Snow behind them. "Take care of Her, Emma."_

_Emma looked over her shoulder to reply, but it was too late, Snow was already gone._

_The drive through town had been quiet and uneventful, save for the fox that ran out in front of the car, to which Emma slammed on the breaks and shot her arm out of hold Regina back against her seat. Both laughed and kept driving. After a few more minutes of comfortable silence, Regina couldn't keep her fears silent any longer._

"_What if we can't leave?" _

_Emma glanced sideways at her. "What do you mean?"_

_Regina shifted till she was facing Emma. "I mean, what if I'm wrong and the barrier keeping Storybrooke isolated hasn't been extinguished."_

_Emma shook her head. "Don't think like that. The curse broke. Everything Broke." Emma let go of the wheel with one hand and placed it on Regina's knee which was angled towards her. "YOU broke."_

_Regina covered Emma's hand with her own. "You're right. I'm just.. I've never left here. Its quite unnerving."_

_Emma chuckled. "I can imagine."_

"_Incidentally, where are we going exactly?" _

"_Goose Rocks Beach." Emma exclaimed with excitement. "Its secluded and beautiful. And it smells amazing."_

_Regina laughed. "it SMELLS amazing?"_

"_Mhmm! I can't explain it. Just trust me."_

"_I do." the brunettes voice was serious as she held onto Emma's hand tighter._

"_I know you do." Emma looked over, meeting honey brown eyes and smiling amiably._

"_SO," Regina spoke again after a few moments, "How do you know about this place?"_

"_A friend of mine from Boston has a place there. Her and her husband moved to Texas just before Henry showed up at my door. They gave me the keys. Said I could use it whenever I wanted." Emma shrugged._

"_So, no one has been there in almost a year?"_

"_Well, no. but It can't be too bad. There's plastic over the furniture and there's no food to have been spoiled."_

_Regina tilted her head and nodded. "How long till we get there?" her voice laden with fatigue._

"_I think it's only a 45 minute drive."_

_Regina picked up Emma's hand from her knee and held it closer to her body, cradling it with both of hers. "Mind if I take a little nap?" her eyes already closing._

"_Not at all." Emma chuckled, "And you can keep my hand, by the way."_

_Regina smiled as she relaxed and let the sounds of the road beneath the tires be her lullaby. And, to her delight, Emma was humming._


	16. Chapter 16

Breaking Down Walls

Chapter 16

**A/N: I'm going on Vacation in a few days, so I'll try an update once more before i leave. REVIEW REVIEW please! it makes me happy and fuels creativity! mwah.**

"Gina." Emma whispered, shaking the brunette with the hand she still held onto. "Wake up, sleep head."

Regina mumbled something incoherent and opened her eyes. Amused green eyes twinkling back at her. "What?" the brunette smiled.

"Nothing. Your just beautiful."

A soft red blush colored Regina's cheeks as she sat up straight, releasing her hold on Emma's hand. "Where are we?"

"well, we aren't in Kansas anymore, toto." Emma joked, laughing energetically at Regina's raised eyebrow.

"Must I be the ratty old dog?"

"Aw C'mon, he was adorable." Emma whined playfully. Regina laughed, turning her gaze forward, looking through the front windshield.

"Wow." She gasped, "It's beautiful."

Not 30 yards ahead, Regina could see the moon rising over silvery water. A shimmering foam surf crashing into dazzling, white sand.

"Look over there." Emma pointed past Regina, out her window. "Its not much, but I think you'll like it."

Regina strained to see through the darkness till she could make out the outline of a simple little house. A wrap around porch with a long dock stretching all the way out over the water.

"Its perfect." Regina said without taking her eyes off the sight.

Emma grinned, opening the door and hoping out. The sweet scent filling the inside of the car, Flooding Regina's senses as she watched Emma run around the front of the car and open her door, once again, offering her hand.

"You are right."

Emma looked confused as she helped Regina out of her seat. "About what?"

"The smell."

Emma smiled, letting go of Regina's hand as the brunette stepped into her personal space, placing warm palms on Emma's waist, just inside her red leather jacket. Emma felt her skin quiver at the contact, like fire racing through her veins. "Uh-huh." She managed to murmur before Regina slipped her arms fully around Emma's slender waist, pulling her close.

The sound of crashing wave drowned out as Regina kissed her. Gently exploring Emma's lips eagerly. Lips she'd come to know as well as her own. Lips that made her head swim and her heart thump against her chest.

Emma moaned deep in her chest, smiling into Regina's mouth as she pulled away, breathless. "Easy, Gina."

"I love that you call me Gina." Regina moved in closer again, pressing her cheek against Emma's. "Can we go inside?" Her voice broke slightly as she tried to temper the rising desire in her belly.

Regina refused to relinquish contact as Emma pulled back, circling her own arm around the smaller woman's shoulders, pulling her towards the house, through the sweet and salty night air. Their feet crunching in the sand as they went.

After struggling the rusted lock, Emma finally pushed the door open. Dropping her the keys into her pocket, she tried the light switch. Nothing.

"Well, I guess we don't actually need to see." She half joked as she closed the door with her boot. "Are you cold?"

Emma could feel Regina shivering against her.

"Not cold." Regina rasped. "very hot, actually. Dear."

Emma smirked in the darkness, fully comprehending Regina's current state. "Well, I think I can help with that." Emma turned her head towards Regina and kissed her head, guiding her towards a door at the opposite end of what appeared to be the living room. A throaty sigh escaped Regina's mouth as she leaned into Emma.

Emma flung the door open and stumbled inside. Regina clawing at her clothing. wet lips latched onto Emma's collar bone, eliciting a deep whimper. "Jesus, Gina. Do you know what you do to me?"

Regina's only reply was to run her tongue up Emma's neck till she found her smooth, delicate ear lobe. Sucking on it hungrily, Regina had to support Emma as they stumbled the rest of the way through the darkness. Regina's legs bumped something hard and firm, but smooth like plastic.

"Ow." Regina caught herself before she lost her balance.

"Sorry." Emma choked on her words as she grabbed a handful of plastic and yanked the covering off the bed. "You ok?"

Regina nodded and sat down, scooting back onto the mattress and pulling Emma along with her, crawling on her hands and knees.

Regina lay flat on her back, staring up at Emma hovering inches above her. One arm looped around Regina's head, supporting her, while she trailed the backs of her fingers across the sensitive skin of Regina's face and neck. Her thumb caressing slow lines on Regina's defined jaw.

"Is this real?" Emma felt her chest tighten as she spoke tenderly. "I never thought I'd have this."

Regina reached up, tangling her fingers in golden curls that fell onto her face. "Never thought you'd have what, Dear?"

"Happiness." Emma lowered body till she was covering Regina wholly, Entwining their legs. "Love."

Regina smiled up at her amorously. "I assure you. This is Real. As real as it gets, Princess."

"Show me." Emma laid her forehead on Regina's, closing her eyes.

"Till the day I die."

Emma slipped her hand behind Regina's neck, pulling her face closer till their lips met. A searing kiss hungry with passion. Regina arched into Emma, pulling her jacket and tank top up over her back at the same time. Breaking their kiss so Emma she could yank them off and for Emma to pull off Regina's black tank top.

"Sit up." Regina gently commanded. Emma obliged without hesitation, straddling Regina's hips, waiting. Regina made quick work of Emma's jeans. Leaning forward as Regina pushed them off, Emma caught Regina's lips again, nibbling on them eagerly as Regina tugged frustrated at her own pants till the too where thrown across the room. Emma reached between them, pulling off her own underwear before helping Regina out of hers.

"together." Emma's panting breath mingled with Regina's. Regina knew exactly what Emma wanted. Reaching around Emma's back, she unhooked the plain white cotton bra and pulled it off as Emma hooked a finger into Regina's black lace front clasp bra and pushed it aside. Neither of them breaking eye contact.

"together." Regina confirmed. Placing her hands on either side of Emma's face, pulling her down till they where flush against each other. Skin sliding against skin.

Regina lifted one leg, wrapping it around Emma's back as Emma looped one of her knees over Regina's other leg, pulling it up till she could feel Regina's heated core against her own. The feeling was intoxicating. Emma Gasped as Regina pushed herself against Emma intimately, catching Emma's mouth in hers.

Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's neck, racking her nails down Emma's back as Emma rocked against her.

Emma shoved her arm under Regina's back to keep them close while she dug her fingers into Dark locks, tugging at Regina's hair as they kissed incessantly. Sucking and nibbling as their breaths became labored.

"Em..MA!" Regina arched her back and bucked her hips hard into Emma. Her mind hazed as her building tension reaching a precipice. "I love you, Emma. I love you." Regina's voice barely above a whisper.

"Gina." Emma pressed her cheek against Regina's, feeling the arms wrapped around her tighten. "I love you, my Gina." Dipping her head, Emma bit gently onto the silky skin of Regina's shoulder.

Regina Moaned into Emma hair as blissful waves crashed simultaneously inside of them. Nails dug into Emma's back, heightening the sensations flooding her over and over again.

Regina clung to Emma passionately, glistening tears gathering in her eyes. Their bodies calming as they lay motionless, breathing heavily, enveloped in each others arms.

"Em?"

Emma picked her head up, looking down at watery eyes. "none of that, now." She smiled lazily, whipping away a few errant tears from flushed cheeks.

Regina turned her head, pressing her face against Emma's palm. The blondes thumb still caressing damp skin.

"They aren't sad tears, Dear." Regina closed her eyes

Emma rolled off of Regina, just enough to grab the blanket and pull it over them. Wrapping it snuggly around them, Emma pulled Regina's exhausted form into her arms. Regina curled into the embrace, laying her head heavily on Emma's shoulder. Emma resting her own head on top of Regina's.

"Get some sleep." Emma breathed sleepily. "we can go swimming tomorrow."

Regina opened one eye, cautiously. "Oh no." She wined. "Emma. I didn't pack any bathing suits."

"Who said anything about bathing suits?" Emma smirked, half asleep already.

Regina's husky chuckle was the last thing Emma heard before a deep, soothing darkness took over her consciousness.


	17. Chapter 17

Breaking Down Walls

Chapter 17

_A/N: Sorry for the exceedingly long gap in updates. This story is almost to its completion. I'm glad it's been so well received. This story means more to me than you could ever imagine. Thank you all for enjoying it. And thanks also, once again, to my phenomenal Beta. She is simply the BEST._

"Here we go again." Henry's unvoiced but clearly audible words echoed in the cavernous darkness. His skin felt cold and tingly despite the warm mist swirling around him, which he felt more so than saw. He couldn't see anything in this dream. Just black.

"Anyone there?"

A tiny glimmer of light, seemingly far away, began growing brighter, flashing fiercely before once again leaving him in darkness.

"Hello, Henry." The lyrical voice of the blue fairy chimed around him.

Henry felt his blood boil with a fury that surprised even himself. "You have GOT to be kidding me..." he griped through gritted teeth. "What do YOU want?!"

"I want to help you."

Her words were sincere, but all Henry felt was mocked. The explosion of disdainful laughter which Henry let out resonated with such intensity, it hurt his own ears.

"Help. ME?" Henry spun around, searching for the arrogant pixie. "You. Want to HELP me when you helped EVERYONE but my mom."

Henry balled his hands into fists, his teeth grinding together with each passing moment. He'd known he was angry with the blue fairy for all she'd done - or, neglected to do for his mom. He'd never realized his vehemence was so deeply seated. Now she had the audacity to come to him, in a dream, no less. She didn't even have the impudence to look him in the eye.

"You helped EVERYONE but her." Henry felt the wrath start to ease, replaced by an exhaustion that, were he awake, would cause him to fall to the floor. "WHY?"

"Henry. You have a gift. You see inside to the truth of everything." The blue fairy's voice sang all around him. "You've read the book. You now know your mom's story. You know the answer to your own questions."

Henry's breathing suddenly calmed. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he stared into the black void.

"You couldn't help her," Henry thought out loud. "It would have changed destiny."

"That's right. Every instance in which Regina would have asked for or needed my help would have resulted in an alteration of events. Events that needed to take place."

"Why won't you show your face?" Henry asked, pacified.

"You don't need to look at my face. You don't need to look at anything to See."

Henry let his fists relax and opened his mind.

"If.. Regina had not lost Daniel, she would never have been unhappy enough to kill King Leopold. Nor would she have had the courage to curse her own mother."

Henry felt each realization hit him like a lightning bolt. His voice growing louder as he continued.

"And, if she hadn't tried to kill Gramma...I mean, Snow White, Snow would never have found James. And if they hadn't met, Emma wouldn't exist. And if Emma didn't exist, I wouldn't exist." In his excitement, Henry didn't notice the darkness fading away.

"And if Emma didn't exist, Mom wouldn't have found her own true love, which is why the curse had to happen, too! And without the curse, Emma would not have come to Storybrooke in the first place.. Oh. My. GOD."

"Language, child," the blue fairy gently chided with a chuckle.

"Sorry.." Henry blushed.

"Henry, do you understand the importance of what you have just realized?"

Henry bit his lip meditatively. "Yes. I do."

"Look at me, Henry."

For the first time, Henry realized he could see things. He was sitting in Emma's old room in Snow's apartment. The blue fairy, though dressed in her mother superior garb, sat at the foot of his bed, smiling kindly.

"It wasn't a dream?" Henry frowned.

"No, it was a dream. Just.. Not of the typical nature." She giggled at his raised eyebrow. "You look just like your mother when you do that."

Henry's smile beamed. "Really? I look like Emma?"

"No, sweet boy. Regina."

Henry laughed with delight and surprised himself as he lurched forward and hugged the small woman sitting on his bed who returned the hug eagerly.

"She needs to know," she whispered into his shoulder.

"I know." He nodded as he pulled away. "I'll tell her."

"Lay down. You need sleep. You can tell her in the morning. Your fever is broken, but you must rest now."

Henry lay down silently as the light In the room faded back to into darkness. When his head hit the pillow, he heard her voice like wind chimes in a breeze.

"Sweet dreams, dear boy."

"James?" Snow asked in the darkness of her bedroom. "JAMES," she whispered slightly louder as she shook her husband vigorously.

"Hmmph.. Uuunn What?" he grumbled through a snort.

"Did you hear that?" She sat up and looked around the room.

"Hear what?" he yawned, charmlessly.

Snow leered into the shadows.

"It sounded like Henry shouting. Maybe I should go check on him?"

"I'm sure he's just dreaming, dear. It's probably from the fever." James pulled the covers back over himself and was once again fast asleep, snoring slightly.

"Maybe… " Snow started to lay back down, still slightly unconvinced that all she heard was meaningless dream babble. "I must make sure!"

Snow shot out of bed in slingshot fashion and moved gracefully to the door, grabbing her robe as she opened and closed the door on her slumbering Prince Charming's distasteful sleep sounds.

Quietly, she made her way to Emma's room where Henry was sleeping. Cracking the door open slightly, she saw him curled on his side, sweat beading prominently on his tiny forehead. With a lightning quick speed, she was at his side, kneeling inches away from his face, with the back of her hand pressed tenderly to his cheek. The coolness of his non-feverish skin eased her nerves.

"Oh, Henry. Sleep tight."

As Snow stood up and headed for the door, she almost thought she heard wind chimes.


	18. Chapter 18

Breaking down walls

Ch. 18

This last chapter is dedicated to Amanda. Hakuna Matata, darlin'.

Also, more thanks to my Beta, she hides my stupid.

Emma woke to the sound of waves crashing in the distance. The sun shone in through white lace curtains, bathing her in a soft yellow glow as tiny dust particles floating through the beams seemed to sparkle like glitter. She couldn't help the smile creeping onto her lips as she thought about the past week. Stretching out her arm behind her, she found the space empty. The sheets were cold to her touch, but Emma felt no apprehension. Turning onto her back, she looked over at the pillow beside her. There was a tiny, pink post-it note that said simply, "Dock," and a clearly defined kiss-mark made with a deep purple color that left no doubt about who had pressed their lips to that note. Emma grabbed the note, and quickly jumped out of the bed, stumbling slightly as she pulled the white sheet with her, wrapping it around her naked body.

There was a cup of hot chocolate on the counter in the kitchen nook waiting for her, steam still rising from the sweet concoction. Lifting the cup to her lips, Emma glanced around. The furniture had been liberated from its plastic stasis, and the dishes and pots had all been washed and were ready to use. A breeze rustled her curls slightly, causing her to turn. The French doors that led out to the porch and, by proxy, the dock, creaked as the wind pushed them lazily open.

"Gina," she whispered to no one through a grin.

Almost bolting to the doors, she gripped them tightly as she pulled them closed behind her stepping out onto the wooden porch. Quickly turning left, she made a beeline for the dock, now in a full-on sprint. As she neared the dock, she skidded to a halt and peered cautiously down the long walkway. Regina was wrapped in a blanket, and Emma grinned again, knowing she too, was naked under that thick blanket. Quietly, Emma gently walked towards the beautiful woman sitting at the end, looking out over the ocean.

"Princess, you're going to have to work on your stealth skills," Regina hummed when Emma was close enough to hear her. The dark-haired woman had known Emma was there from the moment she slammed the French doors shut. It wasn't so much Emma's brash actions or Regina's keenly-honed senses, most likely acquired from raising a child, it was more the strong connection that had bonded the two women.

"How do you do that?" Emma chuckled, kneeling behind Regina and opening her sheet, pulling it around Regina's relaxed frame and enveloping them both.

"I just know, dear." Regina leaned back into Emma's chest as Emma began to play with her hair, a delighted sigh escaping her throat.

"Gina?"

"Yes?"

Emma hesitated, not quite sure how to voice what was on her mind, the pause causing Regina to sit up and turn her body half around to face Emma. The look on Emma's face was puzzling. Not worrisome, but definitely curious to Regina.

"What is it, baby?" Regina asked as the bright smile which beamed from Emma's face was mirrored on her own.

"Baby?" Emma repeated. "I like it so much."

Regina blushed and turned fully, opening her own blanket. She placed one leg on either side of Emma's hips and pulled her closer as she curled them fully around the slender woman. Now, both wrapped in a sheet and a blanket, their nude forms wrapped around each other, Regina asked again, "What did you wish to say before?"

Emma pressed her forehead to Regina's and giggled. "Oh nothing. I just…umm. Well. I love you." Emma struggled, "But, you see, that doesn't feel like enough. I more than love you, but I don't know of any words that express what this is inside me, and um…I just wish I could-"

Emma's characteristic rant was cut short as Regina pressed her lips softly against hers, a hint of tongue sliding over Emma's bottom lip before Regina pulled away and reached up, cupping Emma's face in her hands.

"I understand."

The twinkle in Regina's eyes settled somewhere deep inside Emma's soul. It was as if the last tiny brick of Regina's walls had broken away and gone into Emma. Regina was a part of her, and always would be. The emotions raging through Emma threatened to overwhelm her. She felt her eyes prickle with tears, and for the first time in her entire life,Emma let them fall freely. Regina pulled Emma to her, smoothing her hands over Emma's back and arms as a sob ripped out of the blonde's body.

"I'm here, you're ok."

Emma gripped desperately at the warm comfort Regina was offering, and molded her body deeper into Regina's. As the sobs quieted, Regina kissed the side of Emma's head. Turning her head, Emma pressed their lips together and sniffled as she pushed Regina backwards until she was lying on top of the petite former evil queen.

Looking down at Regina, Emma smiled, her puffy eyes glistening with tears which hadn't fallen. A playful expression ghosted over Regina's face, and Emma had little time to ponder its implications as Regina effortlessly pushed Emma up and rolled her onto her back, then, without warning, Emma felt herself being pulled up again as Regina rolled them once more, this time over the edge of the dock until they fell, still holding onto each other, as they where consumed in the ocean ten feet below.

After the initial shock and splash, the coolness of the water calmed Emma's warring emotions, and she clung to Regina. Surfacing, Regina burst into a low cackle, and Emma found herself returning it.

"Crazy woman!" Emma splashed at Regina as they laughed.

"What?" Regina said in her most innocent voice, which was skillfully manufactured.

Emma held on tighter and kissed Regina hard as she began to swim towards the shore.

Regina let Emma pull her along, and began running her hands all over Emma's body everywhere she could reach as they went along. Emma had one arm looped around Regina's ribs, allowing for lots of access. A warm hand pressed itself against Emma's belly, causing her one-armed swim rhythm to falter just slightly. The wandering hand slid up slowly until it was cupping a small, but well-shaped breast, Regina's fingers pressing against the nipple they found as her lips kissed and sucked on Emma's neck. Nipping at the sensitive skin with her teeth, Regina heard Emma whimper as they reached the beach. Emma lifted them to their feet, and they made it almost out of the surf before the hand on Emma's breast squeezed and they tumbled to the damp sand. Emma's curls were strewn every which way along the sand, giving her a mermaid appearance. Regina lay limply on top of her, one hand still on Emma's breast, the other creeping to a lower destination as she kissed her way up Emma's neck, dragging her teeth along Emma's jaw line until she reached that sweet spot just behind Emma's ear. Licking it, Regina felt Emma jump with a gasp.

"Oh, God." Emma rolled her head towards Regina and captured her lips. Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's waist as their lips slid against one another. Regina slipped her tongue inside Emma's mouth and circled it around Emma's own tongue, a deep, heady sensation grounding each woman into the other like anchors. When they pulled apart, Emma's skin burst into goosebumps as Regina slid three fingers inside Emma's core, completely filling her. Clawed fingers dug nails into Regina's skin as she picked up a rhythm, staring down into green pools that shone up at her with more love and adoration than she ever thought she would see, let alone deserve.

"I love you," she whispered to Emma as she lowered her head to rest in the crook of Emma's neck.

Tiny waves rushed up and surrounded them, seemingly matching the rhythm of their writhing bodies. Regina felt a familiar tightening around her fingers as Emma's breathing quickened. The blonde screamed, "Gina," as her insides exploded. Erotic waves pulsed through her lithe frame as Regina continued to move inside her, heightening her sensitivity. Emma's body bucked and her face contorted into a beautiful mix of ecstasy and amazement. The blue sky above seemed to morph and change color as the sensations engulfing her caused her to almost black out, until she heard Regina's voice calling her back.

"Baby. Emma, dear. Come back to me."

Emma felt a finger stroking her cheek, and slowly she was able to focus on the face looming inches above her own, the most beautiful face she'd ever seen, donning the most radiant smile there ever was. Emma let her arms fall to the sand before Regina pushed her arms under the blonde's shoulders and lifted her to a limp, but stable sitting position in front of her.

"Wait here," Regina instructed kindly, and gave Emma's shoulder a squeeze before standing quickly and rushing past her towards the house. Emma stared out at the ocean. Sitting on her knees, she wrapped her arms around herself and smiled. The knowledge that everything was going to be fine had never felt so solid.

"Where is it?" Regina gritted her teeth as she pulled everything out of her suitcase until she found what she was looking for: a tiny, black velvet box. Gripping it tightly in her hand, she grabbed two towels from the closet as she rushed out the door, taking the steps down to the beach two, sometimes three at a time, which probably looked quite comical given her petite frame.

"Em. Here." Regina kneeled in front of Emma, wrapping one towel around her shoulders before she slung the other around herself.

"Thanks." Emma grinned appreciatively and leaned in, kissing Regina gently on the cheek. Regina closed her eyes and cleared her throat.

"Gina? What is it?" Emma's concern prompted Regina to quickly grab both her hands and hold them firmly against her.

"Everything is perfect, princess." Regina smiled.

"What's that?" Emma asked, feeling something besides her own hands tucked snuggly inside Regina's palm. Regina wasted no time in dropping one of Emma's hands and leaning in closer.

"You said before that you loved me, but you more than loved me - only you didn't know what to say or how to express what you were feeling."

Emma nodded, a tiny quirk in her eyebrow as she waited for Regina to continue.

"Well, I've one way to express a tiny bit of the enormity of love I feel."

Emma nodded again, and as Regina lifted her hand, opening it with one finger to reveal the black velvet box, Emma felt her head swim with disbelief.

"Marry me," Regina stated more than she asked as she lifted the lid to reveal the most beautiful ring Emma had ever seen. Three stones were set inside a white gold band, the larger diamond bookended by two smaller ones on either side.

"It's inscribed." Regina moved it closer so Emma could pull it out of the box with her free hand. As she did so, Emma turned the ring over and read what was etched on the inside of the band:

_LOVE IS STRENGTH_

"Love is strength," Emma said out loud. "Yes, Gina. It is."

"Marry me?" Regina repeated.

"Hell, yes!" Emma grasped the ring in her palm and pulled Regina to her with their linked hands. "Absolutely!" she whispered into Regina's ear as she wrapped both arms around her. Regina's wet cheek pressed against Emma's salty wet hair. Tears mingled with sea water as they kneeled in the sand, holding one another.

"Here," Regina pulled away slightly, opening Emma's hand and taking the ring from her, "I should do this right," as she glided the ring perfectly onto Emma's left ring finger.

Emma looked at her hand and laughed.

"What?" Regina asked, confused but elated at the sound.

"Nothing. It's just… it's real. And I feel it now. Nothing has ever felt more real to me than you."

Regina pulled Emma's left hand to her lips and kissed the sparkling ring. The wink Emma gave her caused her to laugh as well as they got to their feet, leaning against each other as they made their way back to the house.

"I'm starving." Emma announced.

"What else is new?" Regina jabbed a finger into Emma's rib and tickled her before running ahead as Emma gave chase.

As they burst into the house, Regina threw herself onto the couch, trying to hide from Emma, but it was fruitless. Emma saw her and rounded the couch with feline ease.

"You can't hide, my pretty."

Regina chuckled as she tried to leap off the couch, only to be caught around the waist by strong arms and thrown back down gently.

"You can't run either," Emma finished.

"Baby, look." Regina pointed across the room.

"Oh yeah, right. I'm SO not falling for that." Emma waved a finger at Regina who raised an eyebrow.

"Baby. LOOK." Regina stated again, this time with a bit more authority. Emma frowned and turned her head slightly. On the ground, just inside the door and under the mail slot, was an envelope.

"Oh. The mail must have come." Emma shrugged. "But, who knows we're here?"

It was Regina's turn to shrug as Emma skipped over and picked up the envelope.

"It's from Henry!" Emma looked at Regina with wide eyes.

Regina stood and crossed the room. "Well, open it, silly."

Emma turned it over in her hand and slid an elegant finger under the flap, efficiently ripping it open as she did.

"Hmm," Emma grunted and pulled out a folded up piece of paper with childlike writing.

Regina laughed. "That's definitely from Henry."

"It's for you." Emma handed it over and Regina unfolded it. Waiting expectantly as Regina read it, Emma tapped her foot.

"Well? What's it say?" Emma whined when Regina was silent for too long.

"Umm. I think we should go home tomorrow." Regina's dazzling smile warmed Emma to her very core.

"Why? What's going on?" she said, returning the smile.

"I understand." Regina's simple and vague explanation caused Emma to frown again. Regina handed her the note:

_Mom,_

_Think about this for a moment. You'll understand everything. You'll understand yourself. _

_THE BLUE FAIRY COULDN'T HELP YOU._

"I don't get it." Emma's forehead wrinkled in frustration.

"Think about it." Regina urged, and placed her hand on Emma's arm.

Emma stood there, racking her brain for what seemed like eons. When it finally hit her, the wind was knocked out of her lungs.

"Henry. Me…Us."

"Destiny," Regina concluded.

Emma nodded, her mouth still hanging open.

"Home tomorrow?" Regina asked.

"Home tomorrow."

Regina slid her hand down Emma's arm, lacing their fingers together the way they always did, guiding her to the bedroom, absentmindedly twirling the ring on Emma's finger.


End file.
